Ragon the Red Dragon
by KennKirk
Summary: Captured and off to hang Captain Ragon, Arthur is travelling with the Nobles, the Lords and Ladies of the Kingdoms.They stumble across Alfred, with distressing news that his dragon brother Mathew has been kidnapped. Determined to find these missing dragons the nobles set off on a quest; together they face danger and magic at every turn finding love and family. Rated T, gender bent
1. Once Upon a Time

_"Nagymama read me a story?" a little girl asked her faced flushed from illness_

_The grandmother turned to look scornfully down at the ill child, "Nem sleep"_

_But the child shook her weak head, "No Nagymama read me a story please?"_

_"If I give you a story then will you sleep?" the child nodded sighing the grandmother sat down on the edge of the bed looking far out into the distant hills darkened by the night. After a long pause she finally spoke…._

Once upon a time there were five Kingdoms, each Kingdom had a city where the Nobel families lived, those families ruled the great Kingdoms, North, West, South, Central, East and lastly the Turkish Kingdom.

_"Nagy mama why is it called the Five Kingdoms if there are six Kingdoms?"_

_"Because dear the Turkish Kingdom had only one city so it is not counted as a Kingdom now be quiet"_

Deep in the heart of the Northern Woods the silence was broken as birds fled through the canopy; deer jumped racing through the thicket.

_Pat thump!_

The bush ruptured as a young boy hurdled himself through the branches leaping over fallen trees with burning urgency. His blue cloak whipped out from behind him, snagging; but he simply tugged harder, nearly choking himself before the branches gave. Blindly he bolted through the forest, a blur of red and trailing blue.

The forest broke opening up to a cliff overlooking the rugged sea. Digging his heels into the rocks he tried to slow down, only to fall hard on his side while awkwardly protecting a small bundle, held securely in his arms. Panting he pushed himself up glancing down at the precious bundle wrapped protectively by his chest.

Green eyes met another set of slightly darker green eyes, of the child by his chest. The child looked up tears forming in its eyes; a shriek broke out echoing across the open air.

"Nae dinnae cry, shhh" the boy cooed frantically in between his gulps of air, "Nae cryin'!"

The child grew quiet as the older boy placed him on the ground. Bright teary eyes stared back at his older brother, his straw yellow hair ruffled gently in the sea breeze.

"That's bettar" the older brother smiled ruffling his brother's hair, "This will do, wonnae it Artie? Yer gonnae be safe, live a barry life, find yerself a wee bonnie lass, forget yer broths, Patrick, Seamus, even yer twin Cedric. Yer gonnae forget us all, Màthair too."

The red head boy's voice cracked tears forming in his nine year old eyes, "Yeh wonnae remember Màthair or yer big brother Alba."

Artie squealed playing with his cloak, not noticing his brother watching him with teary eyes.

"But yer gonnae be just dandy, aye just dandy."

A gun fired in the distance.

The red head nearly screamed, leaping to his feet, his face soaked raw with tears. Whipping away from his younger brother he tossed a necklace to the ground before sprinting toward the forest. His body morphed, shredding his clothing until a small blood red dragon flew up into the air. Flying away from the excited squeals of his younger brother below him.


	2. The Terror of the Sea

14 years later

"Ragon come back, now! Soldiers! Ragon, it's Ragon!"

"Thief!"

"Come back!"

"Get him!"

A young boy cracked up with laughter as he jumped a fence, taking a sharp left. A blood red cloak fluttered around him. He glanced back with his mesmerizing green eyes, spotting some officers hot on his tail.

Smirking, he took another left, coming back out into the market place. Weaving through the crowds, he reached the edge of the market. He dashed out into the open docks, the summer sun shining against his golden hair.

"Man the sails!" he roared bolting up the plank to the boat. The officers following close behind. "Raise the anchor!"

Pushing the plank away, he glanced back grinning as several officers fell into the dirty docking water. His face dropped as more officers ran into the docks followed closely by curious civilians.

"Captain, I told you not to-!"

Cracking another grin, he turned back around seeing his first mate fuming about something or other, "Whatever you say, Austin."

"Arthur you twat! Listen to me. Do you want the entire Five Kingdoms asking for your head? Because right not it sure looks like it!"

Arthur sighed, handing his first mate the gold he had just stolen as he felt the ship start to sway from the waves of the sea. "In which Kingdom do I have a clear name?"

"Only the Central Kingdom, you Terror of the Sea!"

"Hmm, that's no fun. Central cheats, there's no ocean. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to bomb some of those Spanish Ships. That's always fun." Arthur said as if he was wondering about what other groceries he needed.

His first mate sighed before shouting at the other crew members, "Off to Spain, you dogs!"

Ever since Arthur could remember, he had lived in an orphanage. They said they found him out by a cliff, presumably abandoned. He lived there until he was ten, then his town was raided by pirates and the rest was history. He had started as a cabin boy, growing up among the dogs of the sea until he himself had become a ruthless thieving criminal. Ragon, the red dragon, feared across the Five Kingdoms and Master of the Seas, was wanted for nearly 5000 beads - a nice little amount that only seemed to keep growing.

Arthur walked down his ship. He felt the vibes from the ocean rise up through his bones. He sighed as he shrugged off his coat. He placed it carefully by its usual spot on deck, right beside his feathered hat.

"Captain! The Spanish and the Navy, they're here!" A crew member screamed as a cannon punctuated his sentence.

Arthur cracked his knuckles and grabbed his hat as he slung his blood red cloak on, feeling it flutter out around him, "Show time boys. RAISE THE JOLLY ROGER!"

:)

**Hello thank you for reading. **

**I've posted two chapters right away because I want the reader to get a feeling for the story to come. I should be posting once every month or so, we'll see.**

**I don't own Hetalia; Hidekaz Himaruya has the honor of doing so. There will be romance in this story and couples, but they will come at a later date. So far, the characters that I will tell you about are: **

**Arthur- England**

**Austin- Australia**

**The first chapter is mysterious on purpose; I will explain that further in the future.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Bonjour!

**Hello my ever hopefully faithful readers, today I am helped along through the boring AU with Jeannette, or in this case Fem France!**

**'Bonjour mes amis'**

**Now a couple of notices before we begin.**

**'Oui, the characters and their names for this chapter include: **

**Je suis Jeannette – Fem France (also called Jean)**

**Antonia- Fem Spain (also called Toni)**

**Gilberta- Fem Prussia (also called Gil)**

**(Yes I know fem bad touch trio!)**

**Roderick- Austria**

**Mathias- Denmark**

**Thank you Jean, now for secrete typing as I throw bait across the room.**

**As you will recall: Arthur also called Ragon- England.**

**'Mon dieu what was that all about? Hmm? What are tu typing?'**

**Nothing! Alright now will my lovely guest do the disclaimer?**

**'Oui, alright. Kenn does not own Hetalia, which is a very good thing, Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia. Nor does she own Beauty and the Beast even though a talking candle holder would be trés entertain. Kenn would also like to state that he apologises in advance for his use of other languages since he used Google translate…. Even for his terrible French.'**

**So if you what to get the little cusses and such I suggest you read this chapter with Google translate open. **

**So without further adeiu I present to you…**

**'Your dinner!'**

**The next chapter, (yes that was the Beauty and the Beast reference).**

Jeannette stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had pulled her blonde hair in a messy bun that had pretty locks that fell neatly around her pale skin. She placed a small ordinate white jewelled clip to hold her hair. Brushing her figures along the smooth pale rose skirt, the petticoat underneath adding volume and layers, on one side an embroidered blue ribbon wrapped around a white lily. Jeannette smirked brushing the lint off her dusty blue suit jacket.

"Très bien!" She purred to herself moving into a sexy pose that help show off the curve of her waist and the base of her ankle.

The was a knock on the door a Maid came in as Jeannette twirled around morphing into another pose. Blushing the maid withheld a loud sigh and smiled at her master, "Lady Jeannette your guest are here now."

Jeannette turned back her nose wrinkling, "Your uniform need to have more frills."

"My lady?" The maid backed away as Jeannette loomed ominously towards the maid, "Your guests my lady!"

"Oui, oui I'll be out in a peu." Jeanette sighed taking one last glance before waltzing out into the living room.

Jeannette hurried down the white hall ways past the vases of perfect flowers and large grand paintings of old family. Turning she hurried down the stair well her light skirt waving in the wind past the large entrance which held the chandler and into the waiting room. Pulling open the chamber door she waltzed into the room .Opening the door see spotted her good friends Lady Antonia and Gilberta who was a commoner unlike Antonia and herself. Also there seemed to be her tow fiancés Lord Roderick and Lord Mathias, whom she tried her best to avoid.

"Bonjour mes amis, how are all of you?" she greeted flashing one of her usual suggestive smiles

At her entrance Antonia and Gilberta rose from the lush light rosy pink love seat. Antonia's vibrate red skirt ruffling as she grasped the Blond girl.

"Hola Jean!" Antonia smiled back giving Jeannette a hug as Jeannette patted her friends dark curly hair which like hers was held in a bun.

"GutenTag Jean" Gilberta purred coming up from behind; wrapping her arms around Jeanette's waist

"Honon Gil is that permission?"

"JA three some with royalty!"

"Three some?"

"Oui Toni" Jean cooed pulling the Spanish girl closer, "Trois"

"Lady Jeannette?" Roderick interrupted much to Jean dismay, just when things were getting good.

Jean released Toni pulling apart from her friends, "Oui?" She asked annoyed

"We are here to inform you that there has been a meeting movement" Mathias replied Flicking his spiky hair back , "We are heading to the Britannia's lands and to the Kingdom of Ireland in the Northern Kingdom.."

Jean nodded trying to hide her eye roll, "Oui so why are tu both here?"

"Well…" Mathias started

"We are under an agreement that each of your meetings will be even in time and number so to make matters simple we both came." Roderick finished adjusting his glasses.

Mathias muttered under his breath, "A pain is the ass if you ask me."

Jean nearly agreed with him out loud but managed to catch herself. Jeannette was never very fond of Mathias, he was loud rambunctious and a fool, they were alright as friends only because they both knew Gilberta. But Jeannette had to keep a pleasant smile when alone with the idiot simply for her people and so they did not go to war again to quickly with the Northern Kingdom, or more specifically The Kingdom of England. On the other hand Jeannette quite liked Roderick, despite his finicky habits; she could almost fall for him. Unfortunately he was head over heels for some commoner girl who mysteriously disappeared.

Jeannette nodded eyeing over the prim lavender suit that Roderick wore with a light beige vest underneath and ruffled white collar. His hair was slicked back as usual with his bangs falling in a messy style to the front and that same piece of hair sticking straight up and curling slightly. Mathias on the other hand held his usual style of a lustrous crimson shirt with jet black vest over top. His hair was spiked with a small black cap that tilted off to one side.

"Well then" she gave her best fake smile, "Why don't you join us for lunch before you journey home?"

Before Roderick could refuse Mathias jumped up grinning from ear to ear, "JA! only if there is beer!"

"I'm afraid we will not be serving beer…"

"Ja!" Gil interrupted slinging an arm around the tall Danish lord, "termijn hebben wat bier!"

Jeannette groaned smiling despite herself as Gilberta and Mathias began to chant for beer, "Fine alright but don't over drink."

Gilberta snickered loudly flipping back her long silver hair, "Since when is that a problem?"

Jeannette bit into a steaming bread roll before she could sigh even louder. Roderick was busy eating a rick pastry and Gilbert and Mathias where having a drinking contest arguing in their tipsy state about whether German girls where sexier or Danish girls. Personally Jeannette found them both quite attractive, though a bit on the rough side. Antonia was blabbering on about some sea affair as she sipped her tea.

"But" Toni frowned suddenly forcing Jean to listen, "There is a stupid pirate who we can't seem to catch, the bastard keeps sinking my ships!"

"Oh hohon? Someone who can take on the Spanish Fleet? That is amazing who is he?" Jean asked curious now.

"Goes by the name of Ragon the Red Dragon." Her frown deepen further, a rarities upon rarities this Ragon person must mean business Jean couldn't help but think, but the name sounded familiar her boss mentioned that name a few times.

"Oh!" Mathias suddenly exclaimed breaking from his drinking contest with Gilberta, "He's a really big criminal in the Northern Kingdom; apparently he's supposed to be From Britannia's land or something"

"KESESE!" Gilberta suddenly broke out in laughter, "He comes to the Eastern Kingdom too I got to see him, Gott he's sexy and really young too like our age!"

"Really?" Jean asked getting interested on another level, causing Roderick to sigh and rearrange his glasses.

Roderick sighed, "I'm glad that the Central Kingdom doesn't have sea he hasn't come there yet."

"Never mind the Central Kingdom what does he look like?" Jeannette inquired her eyes lighting up with a mischievous glint.

Gilberta snickered as Antonia grinned widely Mathias and Roderick casted the girls strange looks.

"Vell" Gil stared getting a strange glazed over look, "He comes to my village often to refuel and pick up crew members, he's the talk among all the girls. He's about 16 I think, dead sexy green eyes, no seriously zhere so … mesmerizing. Ja anyways he also has blonde hair it's usually long he likes to put it up in a ponytail. Oh ja, he has monstrous eyebrows!"

"Isn't he one of the topics of our upcoming meeting?" Roderick asked interrupting Gilberta who flashed him an annoyed look.

"I hope so" Mathias sighed running a hand through his spikey blonde hair, "Pain in the ass."

Silently Jeannette agreed with the first part of Mathias answer, a large grin stretched happily across her face as Gil and Toni argued about the mysterious Ragon.


	4. Let's Begin Shall We?

**Alright, holy this will be a longer chapter and will officially finish the first chapter. Let me know if google translate doesn't work because all languages except English are done on google today I will bring in our darling Antonia.**

**'Hola amigos! I'm also known as Fem Spain! The names of the characters for this chapter include!**

**Jeannette- Fem France**

** My self; Antonia or Fem Spain!**

**Mi Tomate! Lovino or South Italy.**

**Si he is super cute~! Just like a little tomate, have you seen him blush- '**

**Antonia! Back to the other characters!**

**'Oh SI!**

**Wang- China**

**Ludwig- Germany**

**Natalia- Belarus**

**Feliks- Poland**

**Tino- Finland**

**Mathias- Denmark**

**Lili- the adorable little niña – Lichtenstein**

**And the estúpido Roderick- Austria'**

**Thank you Antonia, now for a disclaimer**

**'Yes Kenn does not own Hetalia, nor should she, Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia. Can I go back to Mi tomate?'**

**Yes you may leave now Antonia.**

**(Waits for the Spanish girl to run off yelling in Spanish about a tomato or Lovino, probably both)**

**Now that I have my lovely viewers alone!**

**Ragon- Arthur (there will be confusion about this, but I have faith that you will understand) –England!**

**And lastly Austin (first mate) - Australia.**

**Without further delay the next chapter!**

Jeannette twirled her golden locks her keeping one eye on the clock wishing that the meeting would just be over. Leaning back Jeannette looked away from the clock and into the pandemonium in front of her. Currently Antonia was trying to woo Lovino, Natalia was trying to scare off Feliks, while Tino was following Feliks talking about improving trade between their Kingdoms. Roderick was hunched over his work and rearranging his glasses every once in a while. Lili sat in her chair meekly sipping on her cup of tea every once and a while looking up hopelessly towards Ludwig as if she expected him to do something. Lord Wang , who was the guest of the meeting today was starting with his eyes scrunched up as if he could not understand what was going on, or wondering how on earth the mass of noise before him was from a group of Nobles. And Ludwig was yelling at Mathias who was yelling twice as loud in return while chugging on a beer.

Jeannette rolled her eyes smiling as she started around the room her eyes eventually falling on the new Lord Wang. He was from outside the Five Kingdoms, so the Kingdoms had never had a conference before. But everyone's bosses agreed with the rising amount of sailors and sea men it would be beneficial to spread their sights outside the Kingdoms.

_But seriously what does that even matter to me? Mon dieu all these politics will give me wrinkles! Besides look at Lord Wang anyways, why he's so thin and small! It's almost as if he's a girl…. He would be quiet a beautiful girl. Why I bet he would be very-_

"Everybody please clam down!" Lord Wang from outside the Kingdoms demanded interrupting Jeannette's thoughts.

Jeannette coughed quickly taking the overly friendly grin off her face as he looked very seriously over towards Lord Wang. A number of Nobles turned to sit down, and after Lovino forcibly pushing Antonia off and Roderick pulling the girl away from the Italian the meeting resumed.

"Thank you, why don't we move onto our next topic of…" Lord Wang continued looking down as the noise level increased again.

Bang!

The door flew open startling a couple of Nobles, turning the group stared at a breathless soldier who quickly bowed and began to apologies. The soldier walked quickly up to Mathias murmuring in a hushed tone in the Lord's ear.

"I understand add double security on him, strait jacket all guards must be armed" Mathias ordered surprisingly serious, the soldier saluted then bolted out the room, the room fell silent in the suspense.

Mathias Started towards the door when Tino called after him, "Mathias what's going on?"

"Oui don't leave us hanging!" Jeannette added quickly

Mathias sighed running a hand through his blonde hair, "It would seem that our guards have intercepted Ragon, he is currently under custody. I'm going over to go see the guards and find a god damn bathroom in this maze of a building."

There was an audible intake from many of the lords and ladies mummers raged through the room. Jeannette grinned excitably as she squirmed in her seat. Antonia happy smile grew dark as she opened her cold olive green eyes gripping her fountain pen tightly pouring ink all over her papers.

Jeannette stood trying to appear as serious as possible and not, I'm- curious- to- see- an- outlaw- because- outlaws- are- sexy, look show too much on her face , "May we see him? A- Lady Antonia has seen Ragon before so we can make sure we are not throwing an innocent person in jail. Also he might have some information that could be handy."

There was a great mummer of approval as Ludwig nodded gesturing for Mathias to bring out the pirate, for all the lord and ladies to see like an exotic animal.

"Omg they have Ragon? He like totally stole a whole bunch of like junk from my city!" Lord Feliks blabbed excited as Natalia scowled at the Polish boy flicking a bit of paper at his head as Antonia migrated towards Lovino.

Lady Lili interrupted Lord Feliks, "Who is Ragon may I ask?"

"He's the bastard of the sea" Lord Lovino snapped as Antonia hugged the Italian a dark look on her face.

Lady Antonia smiled grew as her pretty eyes darken with contempt, "He's like the Lord of the Sea, and the carbón always sinking the Spanish fleets."

"He is known in Germany too, he often goes to the smaller cities in our territory to recover from brutal attacks by the Spanish." Lord Ludwig commented hoping his hidden complement would reach Lady Antonia before she got violent.

Antonia didn't seem to hear but instead Lovino shouted, "stare lontano dalla mia ragazza bastardo di patate!"

Lord Tino nodded vigorously ignoring the Italian, "The worst of his reign is found in the Northern Kingdom, he usually attacks empty cities, Like Iceland and Norway."

"He's from the empty city of England I believe." Ludwig said

"Is he really such a threat?" Lili asked meekly

Roderick chuckled, "Just be glad that there is no prominent sea in the Central Kingdom, dear."

The door opened again as two guards pulled a struggling man with a black bag over his head into the room. The nobles fell silent as they straighten in their seat turning toward the empty space that the guards pushed the man's shoulders down to the floor. The man was large with bulky muscles under his thin white collared shirt. Another set of guards came in with Mathias dragging another struggling masked man with a black bag over his head. The man kicked widely pulling against his bound wrists kicking the guards as well as Mathias several times in the short distance between the door the middle of the room. The guards on either side of Mathias threw the criminal down to the ground immediately pinning the man down drawing a small dagger to the man's back ceasing his struggles.

Jeannette eyed the last prisoner with interest; he was lean and shorter than was she would have expected a pirate to look like.

"Here he is!" Mathias grinned his hair messed up, "We have the Captain and the First mate, the end of the Reign of Ragon!"

With that he pulled the black bags off the prisoners heads, the bigger man had longer brown hair with tow strange bits of hair that stuck up. He had thicker eyebrows that helped define his face, and warm green eyes that stared in worry at the Nobles in front of him he also had a small bandage over his nose.

The smaller man had spiky blonde hair that looked like it had never been combed that hid dark prominent eyebrows, he was paler than his companion, his eyes were vibrant green that if you looked closely had twisting patterns in the iris.

"Nice way to treat a guest!" the blonde man snarled his face twisting with disgust.

"You're not a guest-aru!" Lord Wang snapped back

"Like look at the little man's eyebrows" Lord Feliks snickered leaning forward to whisper in Jeannette's ear.

Jeannette snorted loudly in laughter immediately covering her mouth at the un-lady like sound, Lili smiled gently sweetly at Jeannette's laughter her own giggles present on her face. Antonia was struggling against Lord Lovino muttering in a dark tone her voice a drone of death and ill luck.

Jeannette stared intrigued at the pirate before murmuring to Feliks, "The small one must be the First Mate!"

"Ja, he's like super small!" the Polish boy giggled back leaning forward his eyes exuberant.

Jean giggled, "He's taller than you Feliks."

"Like whatever!"

Suddenly the small of the tow looked sharply up meeting Jeannette's gaze. Jeannette froze in shock feeling a blush rise up to her cheeks as the blond man glanced at her, blue met green. All too soon he looked at the others, Jeannette watched as the faintest blush rose to Antonia's cheeks, a strange twinge of annoyance rose up in Jeannette but she quickly pushed it away.

"So who is who?" Lady Natalia growled glaring down at the pair of pirates having enough of the silence.

The blonde snorted cocking his head cockily, "Oh yes just treat us like animals cause that all we are after all!"

"The brown hair one is actually the First mate."

Jeannette felt her eyes widen gaping.

"What?" Ludwig said shocked, "That just defies everything we know about pirates!"

"I know I would have thought the scrawny one would be first mate if not the cabin boy." Lord Mathias laughed but stopped when there was a low growl from the blonde hair boy.

"OI Bastard!" the blonde thief yelled

"So blondy here is Ragon right?" Lord Lovino frowned, "What's his real name?"

"Who cares about names?" Antonia asked frustrated as she leant back into her lover's hold, "Let's just chop the el culo head off."

Jeannette laughed as she leant over to the left rubbing the Spanish girl's arm, "Calmer vers le bas ma chère"

"Well prisoner what is your name?" Ludwig interrupted turning back to the blonde criminal.

"Ragon the Red Dragon" Ragon snapped, "And don't you dare call me scrawny, or else I'll maim you!"

"Nien your real name," Lord Ludwig demanded glaring down at the pirate interrupting Lord Lovino's stream of curses, "you're in our mercy may I remind you.

Ragon snorted bursting out in rambunctious laughter, from his kneeling position he lowered his head to the lush brown carpet giggles shaking his frame. Glancing up in an animalistic way he purred in a sickly sweet voice, "You're Gilberta's sibling right? The one that belongs to royalty Ludving or something?"

The room fell silent as the Nobles looked at Ludwig darkening face, "Ja what of it? It's also pronounced lood-viichh"

Ragon chuckled as he sat up his blonde locks falling in his eyes, a disgusting smirk plastered all over his handsome face as he teased, "Pretty girl, easy to seduce though and to get information from; perhaps too willing to talk… understand?"

Ludwig's face turned a beastly red then paled at dramatic speed as the young boy's crystal blue eyes widened in a swirl of emotion.

"Sie würde nicht" Ludwig gasped weakly showing the 15 year old boy he truly was.

Jeannette snapped her head over toward the pirate standing in preparation to defend her best friend's brother, out of the corner of her eyes she saw that Antonia was standing begin held back by both Roderick and Lovino.

"Yep I know about her little secret~!" Ragon purred tilting his head his eyes playful, "So~I do have power over you as well as the tow lovely ladies that I presume are Toni and Jean?"

Tension swirled in the air snapping as Ragon finishing his statement, Ludwig face's distorted flushing a Furious red as Jeannette growled narrowing her sapphire eyes. Ragon smirked at the boy's face laughing mockingly.

"Verdammtes Arschloch! Ich werde dich töten!" Ludwig roared launching himself at the laughing pirate, quickly arms wrapped around his torso as Mathias, Natalia, Roderick, and Wang held him back.

Having been freed of the base of her restraint Antonia and Jeannette both hurried forward.

"Hör auf zu lachen werde ich dich töten werde ich unter diesen verdammten Grinsen aus deinem verdammten Gesicht!" he screamed fighting against the people restraining him nearly breaking through as Tino threw himself at Ludwig's free arm clinging for dear life as his feet hovered a foot of the ground.

Jeannette ripped her saber from the side at her waist; Antonia not having her battle axe snatched one of guard's sabers.

"Say how about you let my mate go? Then I won't tell, I'll be a good little boy." Ragon cooed his face softening, but his eyes stay twisted in cruelty not noticing that quickly approaching Ladies.

Jeannette stopped in front of the pirate placing the saber blade against the pirate's throat Antonia took her position beside the silent brown hair man.

"Enough oui?" Jeannette ordered

Ragon lifted one of his eyebrows, "Do you even know how to use one of those Madame?"

Jeannette nodded before turning back to Ludwig, "Calm down Ludwig."

Ludwig stopped struggling( much to Tino relief as his feet returned to the ground) but the blood lust never left his eyes, "Let the First mate go he's useless to us anyways, but first Ragon do you swear you won't tell, swear by your… red coat, the one you always wear."

Ragon's eyes narrowed ; he actually 'tsk'ed clearly put out, "Fine I swear I won't tell by my red coat, should I break my promise you get my coat."

"Let him go." Lord Ludwig ordered the guards.

Jeannette nodded to Antonia who reluctantly stepped back removing the thin blade from the large man's neck.

"A- Ragon what should I tell the crew?" the first mate asked as the soldier began to untie the bounds around his hands.

Ragon shrugged pouting in annoyance, "So much for my flawless record, damn it all! I really wanted to go my career without seeing the inside of a jail."

"Captain seriously you could, no screw that, you will be hanged and you're off talking in your own world again?!" the first mate groaned standing as the guards wrapped their arms around his; he shoved them away easily, "Forget I asked, see you later and if I don't… then you're a fucking lunatic and good riddance."

Ragon lifted an eyebrow in mock surprise, "Well nice knowing you too."

"Cheers asshole!" the first mate called giving a lazy salute as he sauntered out the room the guard trailing after him like a mother ducking.

Ragon chuckled, "Now children that is why you never become a blood thirsty pirate. Because your crew mates watch you wishing you'd drop dead."

"Lord Ludwig!" Lord Roderick snapped rounding at Ludwig, "Why did you let him go? He's going to go warn the crew mates and then there'll come back here to get there captain back!"

"Yes that was completely irresponsible!" Lord Wang snapped flipping his black ponytail over his shoulder.

"No they won't" Ragon interrupted, "They'll high tail it out of here, unless he tells them about the pretty lassies."

Suddenly a though occurred to Jeannette, "If the first mate is not coming back then why let his go? Isn't that redundant?"

Ragon looked at her impressed, "Clever lass, but I'll leave that open for you to guess."

"Enough of these riddles "Lady Natalia hissed, "Tell us your name and where you are from so we can start your trial."

Ragon sighed rolling his green eyes back over to the girl, "What does it matter my name? I could be John Smith and still be Ragon, names are just titles that you take or leave. To you I wish to remain as Ragon the Red Dragon. As for where I'm from, I have no home, no birth place the only place where I belong is the sea."

The royals groaned, Lord Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and Lord Roderick muttered furiously under his breath. Jeannette sighed twirling a piece of her hair.

"But John Smith is a tres boring name." she sighed eyeing Ragon

" And Jean is a boy's name" Ragon snapped back, "It's also boring and French too."

'There is nothing wrong with French!" Jeannette yelled back

"Only that it's French."

"Damn it all" Lord Lovino yelled marching up to Ragon grabbing his collar, "Just answer the fucking question or we'll ignore your trial and just shoot you now!"

"Cedric, my name is Cedric." Ragon finally spoke after a moment's silence, "And I don't have a real birth place I was found by the sea."

"Found?" Jeannette blurred out, "Bébés don't just pop out of nowhere."

"I told you I have no birth place." Cedric sighed, "Now just hurry up with my trial. I know no matter what I will be executed but now that I've told you my birth place thingy you have to hang me in Dublin right?"

"No" Lord Tino suddenly spoke , "No hang him in Britannia , Dublin is too close to the sea, too close for his crew to save him."

"Agreed" Mathias nodded.

Lady Natalia frowned, "A sly bastard like this probably planned that."

"Ja" Lord Ludwig and Lord Roderick said in union.

"Like do I have to come? Hangings totally aren't my thing." Feliks said

Lili nodded weakly, "I don't really want to go either but for professional sake…."

"You'll be fine!" Tino reassured patting the little girl on the back smiling happily, " If you don't watch it's fine."

"Fucking Sea Bastard" Lord Lovino snarled wrapping an arm around Lady Antonia who happily returned the affection kissing the Italian lightly on the cheek causing him to blush as swear at her.

"No need for the foul language" Lord Wang frowned.

Jeannette watched the pirate carefully his face betrayed nothing, but his eyes held the faintest glimmer of dread. She shook her head at this thought, of course he would be worried scared even he couldn't be any older than 17 he wasn't ready to die just yet.

Their eyes met again, sky blue and his forest green eyes, he seemed so…

"Familiar?" Lady Jeannette whispered

"Hmm did you say something Jean?" Antonia asked her bright green eyes wide as she walked up to her friend.

"No never mind" Lady Jeannette smiled, _It must be because Toni has a similar colour_.

But still she wondered how true that was as the guards dragged him out of the room her colleges following in their royal splendor.

Line Break!

Ragon found himself begin dragged into the safely of the forest as the Nobel walked on with their splendors stopping once the sun sunk behind the horizon. They bound Ragon against a pole that held up as tent with all their junk. They had also stupidly left the guard behind in the city much to Ragon's pleasure.

"At the rate we are traveling in we should make Britannia by tomorrow night, has everyone finished their dinner?" a voice the Ragon recognized as the snobbish lord Roderick

"Shouldn't we give some to the prisoner?" a voice that Ragon associated by the little short haired blonde girl with a pretty purple bow in her hair and wide innocent green eyes.

Ragon watched interest watching the shadows on the white tent cloth dance around like a shadow puppet show.

"Huh so Royals can camp too." He muttered pulling on his binds, "Well now to get out of these god damn bindings."

Ragon pulled at the bindings managing to loosen the knot, sighing he started to chant, straining to look at over his shoulder to see the slight glow as the knot slowly unravel itself. Grinning ear to ear he pulled his arms free immediately rubbing his sore wrists.

_Well that's what you get for not paying attention to the fact that the city was hosting a meeting _Ragon snorted rolling his eyes as he creped around the tent silently looking for his blood red coat, but his hat would be nice too. Pulling one bag open he revealed a bag of weapons.

_God damn it where did they hide my coat? Oh hey my rapier and pistol nice, but still no god damn coat!_

Ragon tucked his sword back to its usual place on his belt with his gun on his right side, it helped that he was ambidextrous. He could fight with both hands and switch weapons easily giving him the upper hand. Suddenly he notice the glint of blood red peeking out from underneath a pile of old dirty clothing. Moving quickly he tossed the rags away pulling the coat free hanging it in all of its vibrant glory in front of him.

"Ah" he breathed running his figures over the smooth blood red fabric, fondling the familiar clasps that he never actually used and the black cuffs that matched his pirate hat. This coat was irreplaceable , it was unique it had once belong to his mentor, the man who taught his how to sail and fight as a pirate, the man who had taught him magic and saved him in so many ways. A gentle smile spread across his features softening until he really looking like a young boy. He brought the fabric up to face inhaling deeply, the tang of sea salt hit him first then his own sent came up , the muggy smell of a forest after it, rain, and small wild flowers. Then rum, the scent of his mentor, rum ,and freshly baked bread.

_Hmm that bread was so good…_

_Crack!_

Whipping his head around Ragon gasped pulling his mind from its dream state. He threw his arms around his coat; his hands hovered over his weapons. The nobles in the shadows reacted flinch as several shot up.

"Who goes there?" Lord Ludwig's voice boomed, "Come out now!"

Silence, Ragon held his breath not even daring to breath.

"Come out now!" Lord Mathias snarled, in the shadows pulling out a battle axe. Still no one appeared. Lord Ludwig pulled his crop and marched out with Mathias into the bushes, Ragon took the distracted moment to run to the back of the tent and slip out underneath the fabric and into the safety of the forest. There he hovered nearby curious of what the noise was.

He breathed quietly ducking lower to the cold ground when Ludwig and Mathias returned pulling a boy along with them. Ragon watched carefully making sure that he was a good distance away yet still close enough to attack if the need came up.

"Maul halten!" Lord Ludwig snapped when the boy started kicking and yelling. Grumbling Ludwig threw the boy to the dirt by the fire ,Lord Mathias's axe pressed against the boy's throat.

"What's your name kid?" Mathias snarled.

Wide fearful blue eyes met Mathias hard cold ones, the boy panted his dirty blond hair falling in front of his dirty face. He wore simple peasants cloths dirty from hard labour he obviously did, even for a 12 year old boy he had worked all his life trying his best to live through the next day.

"A-a- are you royals? You can help then, my village it was attacked not by pirates, and pirates don't bother us anymore, not since Ragon helped us. But by other people, please you have to help me! They kidnapped my little brother! Please you have to help me!" the boy cried scrambling to his knees pressing his neck against the blade at his throat as much as he dared. Ragon peered trying to distinguish the boy from the fire light. He was too far away though, and the boy was facing away from him.

"Since Ragon helped you? Ragon doesn't help people he kills them" Lord Lovino snarled his face glowing darkly in the fire light as he walked carefully towards the peasant boy.

The boy whipped his head at Lord Lovino a thin line of blood crawled its way onto his neck spilling over, "Shut up! What do you know about Ragon?"

"Oh?" Lord Lovino growled leaning forward, "Admiring a murder are we? Well I'll tell you boy that murders, epically captured ones hang for their crimes. Now put two and two together."

The boy stared blankly at the Nobel in front of him. Cursing in Italian Lord Lovino tried again, "We caught the fucking bastard present and he's gonna be hanged for his crimes idoita."

"I don't believe it Ragon's never been caught by anyone and he isn't going to die by your hands" the boy snapped fire glinting in his eyes as he pressed against the axe blade, " He's probably just after yer gold which by the look of you he could get easy!"

"Insolent-!" Lovino yelled raising his hand recognition dawned on Ragon as he bunched his muscles in preparation for battle.

Suddenly there was a blur of red, as Ragon flew out of his hiding place. He grabbed Lord Lovino's hand and stepped on Mathias's battle axe pressing the blade to the dirt rendering it useless He pulled out his pistol with his free hand.

"Now no need for violence." Ragon spoke softly the tension rose tenfold, "Alfred what happened? Who were those bastards?"

"I don't know, Mattie and me-"

"Mattie and I, Alfred don't forget you're grammar"

"Mattie and **I** we were returning home from the docks and the orphanage was on fire and everyone was in a group surrounded by these guys. We were attacked from behind, I got knocked out but I saw them take Mattie!"

"I was knocked out, Alfred grammar again."

"Whatever grammar Nazi!" Alfred bit back standing up beside the pirate, "I went looking for you but Austin said that the Nobles took you away! So I came after you! Cause you can get Mattie back, everyone knows once a dragon goes missing their never seen again!"

Glancing around Ragon surveyed his surrounding and chances; around him Jean and Toni took out their weapons. Toni had a large battle axe, Lovino, or whatever his name is, was holding a saber Natalia was holding onto daggers. Nodding he released Lovino's hand and freed Mathias' battle axe.

"Ok I think we need to talk" Ragon sighed sitting on one of the log benches that the royals had used, "Might as well sit down, I'm not going anywhere, not while Al's here at least."

"You saying something jerk?!" Alfred snapped plopping himself down beside Ragon like it was an everyday occurrence The young boy looked up at the Nobles frowning , "Hey do you have anything to eat? I'm stravin'!"

"Can someone explain what is going on?" Jeannette asked her voice rising slightly

Ragon smirked, "Generally that is what you do while having a talk, you explain stuff. But I would be sure what a talk among _royals_ would contain, so pardon my peasantry"

His joke was met with a low chorus of grumbling and glares but booming laugh from Mathias.

"So, to a more serious note," Ragon spoke once again changing the atmosphere in the air, "How many people do you know have disappeared? I've been keeping score, and I think I may have an answer for that question you were told to ignore."

Silence Tino, Mathias, Roderick looked down at the ground their eyes clouded in pain.

"Why don't you tell us your real name first?" Lady Jeannette interrupted looking suspiciously at Ragon from across the fire, "How can we trust someone who won't tell us there real name _Cedric_"

Ragon groaned rolling his emerald eyes, "My real name is Arthur and I'm not lying this time."

"Alright Arthur what have you come up with?" Lord Wang asked

"Well first off who is missing?"

"Elizabeta" Lord Roderick blurred out, "And there are more, both Tino Mathias and I have lost most of our childhood friends and siblings."

Tino blushed from the sudden attention when he was at his weakest he shuffled closer to Matthias. Arthur watched carefully as Natalia shifted slightly, Ludwig looked seriously biting his lip. Feliks frowned his expression falling, Lord Wang bit his lip in an instance of weakness before meeting Arthur's gaze. Lili looked down at the ground tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Alright, how about I make a deal with you?" Arthur said after a moments of silence, "I'll help you get your loved one back, in return you let me free with no trial or punishment for my crimes."

"Nien" Ludwig scoffed, "I refuse"

"Si I agree with the potato bastard" Lord Lovino agreed.

"I see no reason to go with that unfair deal, chances are you'll just walk on us" Lord Wang agreed

Arthur looked at the three ladies who kept silent, until Lady Jeannette spoke, "I have to agree, you're a pirate you won't kept to your word like all pirates do."

"I want to go with his deal" Lord Roderick argued , "I would rather have a chance at getting my lo- my friends back than know they could still be out there waiting for someone to save them."

"I second that" Lord Tino said, "Most of the people missing are actually royals too"

"Cities should not be left empty because the royal are missing, we can solve this once and for all" Lord Mathias added. Tense silence over took the camp fire as Arthur pick up his stick prodding at the wood.

"The people missing are Dragons" Arthur admitted breaking the tense silence, "They are somewhere being kept for show I believe. I have no idea where but I do think I know where to start the search."

"And what about the other Dragons out there?" Ludwig asked, "There are wild dragons too."

Arthur shrugged , "They'll eventually be captured and taking away too, Mattie was a dragon, that's why he disappeared, and there are others, you've been lucky Ludwig."

"Are you a Dragon?" Natalia suddenly spoke up turning to the tall German.

"Nien but a dear friend of mine is" Lord Ludwig sighed casting his eyes down sighing heavily.

"Jean and me will help" Lady Antonia suddenly said grinning from ear to ear as she linked arms with Jeannette.

"And I Toni" Jeannette reminded smiling gently.

"Well I'm not in, I'm going back to China -aru" Lord Wang frowned, "Lord Lovino what are you going to do?"

Lovino shook his head in frustration, "Fine I'm in, where the hell do we start?"

Arthur laughed, "I'm glad you asked. We are off to The Southern Kingdom to see your dear little sister."


	5. Ciao!

**Ciao!**

**Hello again! First off I wanted to thank everyone who has read my story so far, you guys are awesome! Thank you so much! **

**Second off, you might have noticed that I added bits onto my little blurb about the story. It is mostly for commercial purposes but I will tell you now that we have enough characters for you to understand there will be the following pairing for sure.**

**Fem France X England, Fem Spain X South Italy, Fem Italy X Germany, Fem Sweden X Finland (I know it's strange but go with it please), Fem Norway X Denmark, Fem Bulgaria X Romania, Fem Lithuania X Poland, Chez X Slovakia (yes some eastern Europeans here!), Belgium X Netherland (I know in the anime they are siblings but for my purposes they are not)**

**And there will be more but they are later to come and I still don't know how it will work out. **

**But enough from me for now may I introduce Roderick!**

**'You are late, by five minute in which it took you to write your speech above'**

**I know could you just introduce the next chapter please?**

**'Fine, the names for the next chapter include the following:**

**Jeannette- Fem France….**

**Why is she always the first to be introduced?**

**Anyways Antonia- Fem Spain**

**Lovino- South Italy**

**Ludwig- Germany**

**Mathias- Denmark**

**Tino- Finland**

**Feliks- Poland**

**Lili– Lichtenstein**

**Natalia- Belarus**

**Myself Roderick- Austria**

**Arthur or Ragon **

**Alfred- America**

**And our newest character Felicia- Italy'**

**Thank you Roderick, now that you're not mad at me could you do the disclaimer?**

**'I am still upset with you. Tardiness is a terrible thing. Anyways Kenn does not own Hetalia, thank goodness for that; instead Hidekaz Himaruya is the rightful owner of that title. Now if you'll excuse me I believe I will now show my utter disappointment through the piano'**

**Well that's all for now… seriously Roderick could you play softer it's hard to type when I have a loud piano behind me, even if you are a good player. Ugh oh well, yes so this chapter will be slower than the last but be excited for the next chapter because we will see some important people soon!**

**And without further delay the next chapter! (Roderick stops playing piano)**

**'I hope you understand my disappointment'**

**Yes Roderick now can we get to the next chapter?**

**'Do continue.'**

**Chapter2 Ciao!**

It was three hellish days of Arthur under the hawkish watch of Lady Natalia and Lord Ludwig. While the rest of the group spent their time working out various plans to silence Lord Feliks automatic mouth. But the worst of it was Lady Jeannette. Arthur had very quickly discovered that her true personality involved her trying very hard to get someone in her tent alone. Not to mention Alfred rambunctious attitude drove everyone within ten meters of the boy crazy. Lord Ludwig and Lord Roderick spent the majority of their time trying to be responsible which was difficult considering that Lord Wand left minimizing the amount of mature people.

But through thick and thin the wary group of Royals and criminals somehow made it into the beautiful city of Italy.

The pale stone buildings glowed in the evening sun casting dark shadows that contrasted vividly with the orange glow from the city. The buildings rose up majestically looking almost like glass in the evening sun. From the Nobles place on top of the hill the city looked like paradise. Across the river the southern city of Italy was dark like a forgotten silhouette against the lively vibrant northern city.

"Well here we are. We should get into the palace before it gets dark." Lord Lovino sighed marching down the hill that the royals stood on, "Things get a big wild when it gets dark and we don't have our guards anymore either."

Too tried to complain they followed without complaint; well, Alfred was skipping ahead talking full blast to Arthur who was replying while playing a small game of who can step one who's toes the most. Neither of them showed any signs of exhaustion, the royals had asked about it once but they shrugged it off saying working in the fields all day does that to you.

Lord Lovino lead the group to the center of the city where a circle court was placed in the center a large fountain with lush green trees on either side grew. Lovino crossed the empty court walking up to a grand stone palace.

"Hey Bene Bastard open up its Lovino!" Lovino screamed up at the guard lazing about.

The guard looked over the edge of the building down to the group, "How do I know you're Lord Lovino?"

"Fucking let me in Bene or I'll tell my sister you peep on her!" Lovino screamed after muttering, "And if I catch you doing that again basted…."

"Right away Lord Lovino" The guard returned hastily opening the door.

The wooded door swung open reveling a large entrance hall. Lovino marched in down a high ceiling hall way turning left at one of the great chamber doors into a slightly furnished room with paintings and black furniture with red velvet cushions. The walls where a pale sky blue like the morning sun and held large paintings of the family tree, off by the front of the room a large fire place stood. It was a gorgeous place the dark wood over top of the fire place was beautiful carved into wild flowers and twisting vines. On top of the fire place was a large mirror and on the edge it held various artifacts such as vases and small figurines of Gods. On the other side of the room was a large window with thick red velvet curtains.

"In here" Lovino grunted as the others flied in all of them sitting automatically on the expensive furniture, well, all except Arthur and Alfred who stood there gaping like fish at the beautiful room.

"What do you need a fucking invitation, sit!" Lovino snarled before turning to the guard Bene, "You get my stupid sorella down here"

Bene nodded leaving immediately, Lovino turned to still see Arthur and Alfred gaping at virtually everything.

"I can understand why Alfred is impressed but Arthur I thought you would have seen royal mansion before." Lady Lili said gently smiling

Arthur shook his head, "I never… wow just bloody hell. I've never seen anything like this."

"It's so different from the orphanage, just imagined one of these rooms that would fit the entire place!" Alfred breathed, "Did you see the craving or whatever on the ceiling?"

"I wonder how much I could get for just one of these paintings, I bet I could feed you guys so half a year with gourmet food!" Arthur said spinning around laughing widely as he adored the ceiling paintings.

"Don't even think about it" Lord Ludwig snapped eyeing the two of them carefully.

Lord Feliks wrinkled his nose "like omg where did you grow up? It sounds totally nasty!"

"Which one of us?" Alfred laughed as he leaped around the spacious room, "I live in an orphanage and work my ass off just for a crust of bread. Arthur here grew up…"

"Alfred" Arthur warned seeming to get over his shock of the beautiful room as he sat, carefully, down on one of the beautiful pieces of furniture.

Before anyone could ask why Arthur had stopped Alfred the door slammed open reveling a girl. Long curls of chestnut brown hair fell around her showing off her figure; on the opposite side from Lovino she had a curl. Her eyes where closed and she had a bright smile and wore a simple white gown that was low across her chest.

"Vee fratello you brought people with you!" she smiled waltzing into the room, her dress swaying easily from side to side due to the thin material.

"Idiota what are you wearing?!" Lovino yelled, the girl stopped tilting her head to one side

"Vee fratello what are you talking about?" Suddenly she opened her eyes reveling bright amber orbs, "Ooh! You mean my night gown right?!"

Lovino just groaned turning back to the curious nobles, "This is my stupid sorella Felicia."

"Ciao!" she smiled widely opening her eyes to reveal bright amber coloured eyes, "Vee who are all of you?"

"I'm Alfred Freedom Jones! Pleazze ta meet cha little Lady!" Alfred shouted popping up beside the Italian girl who jumped backing up to her brother's side.

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped pulling back the young boy as the commotion was interrupted by Feliks.

"I'm Lord Feliks and like white isn't your colour you need something more passionate like red" he said give a small hand flip

"Non Lord Feliks you are mistaken red would just wash her out, light blue is much more her colour" Lady Jeannette interrupted , "I'm Lady Jeannette, pleasure to meet you mademoiselle perhaps you would like to join me one day for a little…"

"Don't say anything more!" Lord Ludwig snapped turning back to the delicate girl. Taking her hand he shook it as best as he could for she started bouncing around while holding his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Lady Felicia, I am Lord Ludwig."

Felicia smiled brightly and hugged the German who immediately blushed bright red.

"I am Lord Roderick, Ludwig's cousin" Roderick said pulling the girl off of his blushing cousin, Lady Felicia immediately returned to holding onto Ludwig's hand.

"Vee your cousins? I once had a German friend!" Lady Felicia breathed tilting her head slightly as she leaned back using Ludwig for support.

"Shut up sorella" Lord Lovino grumbled pulling his sister away from the 'potatoes bastards'.

"I'm Lady Lili it a pleasure to meet you Lady Felicia" Lady Lili smiled sweetly as Felicia gave the girl a huge grin and a big hug.

"And I'm Lord Mathias!" he bellowed grinning brightly once the two girls broke away, "You ready to carry out a tradition? It's simple all you have to do is go out drinking with me and pay for all my drinks!"

"Mathias!" Lord Tino yelled smacking the tall blond upside the head, "I'm sorry about him he's always looking for an excuse to get free drinks, I'm Lord Tino"

Long white fluttered out from behind Lady Natalia as she stood glaring down at the Italian girl in front of her, "I am Lady Natalia"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH FRATELLO HELP ME SHE'S SCARY!" Lady Felicia screamed clinging onto her brother cringing under Natalia cold gaze.

Natalia just glared marching over to her couch which she had to herself because they were too scared of her.

"I'm Lady Antonia" Lady Antonia smiled brushing her chocolate curls from her face exposing her bright green eyes, "cerchiamo di essere amici!"

"Si big sorella Toni!" Lady Felicia smiled, "I can call you big sorella Toni?"

"Si of course since I will be marring your hermano" she smiled running a hand through her dark locks.

Lord Lovino whipped around, "Fuck no! Who said anything about marring someone like you! We aren't even engaged!"

"Aww Lovi you're so mean!" Lady Antonia pouted tears forming in her eyes as she slithered her arms around his waist, "and not being engaged will never stop me."

"Hononon you should just give your love to me mon cher, Je ne vais pas perdre votre amour jamais" Lady Jeannette cooed pulling the Spanish girl towards her.

"Jean you know my love is only for my mi tomate" Antonia purred releasing Lovino to cuddle with her oldest French friend; they held each other looking deep into one another's eyes.

"Oui je sais" Jean purred before suddenly sighing, "It's not the same without Gil, I miss our three some"

"Si we must visit her quickly!"

"Oh god" Arthur suddenly groaned his eyes wide with horror, "A perverted French, a stupid Spanish, and an over aggressive Prussian? That is… I don't even want to think about how terrible you three would be!"

"Oh well perhaps mon amore" Jean smiling suggestively walking up to the pirate then sitting beside him draping her arms around him pressing her chest against his arm, Toni followed the suit on the other side slinging her legs over top of his. Alfred jumped off the couched laughing at the pirate look of confusion at all of this sudden attention.

"Perhaps mi querido" Toni purred pulling her face up against his ear.

"We could show you" Jean whispered leaning into his neck temped to take a nibble

"Why they call us the bad touch trio" Toni finished, and then at the same time they took a small nibble, Toni his ear and Jean his neck.

"GAAAAAAH!" Arthur screamed bolting up blushing heavily knocking the two women to the side he was about half way across the room when he finally turned back to glare at the howling women.

They tried to speak a couple of times only to catch eye of each other before they erupted once more in laughter.

"So the great pirate Ragon lord of the seas can't handle a little bite from a woman!" Jean finally managed to choke out through her laughter.

Alfred snorted, "He's a virgin"

"SHUT UP ALFRED!" Arthur yelled blushing, "and I'm not… urg never mind! You just caught me off guard."

"Honon sensitive are we?" Jean grinned her eyes twinkling, they had managed to stop laughing now, "Don't worry mon amour I can still show you a joli time."

"Enough of this nonsense Lady Jeannette and Lady Antonia control you're selves you are in front of other Royals and future marriage prospects!" Lord Ludwig finally snapped bringing their attention back to the others in the room.

"Right sorry", Arthur nodded rubbing the side of his neck close to where Lady Jeannette had bit him.

"I didn't know pirates were so polite." Lady Lili mused smiling gently at the older boys blush.

Arthur's face hardened, " If you want me to act like a pirate I will, but I decided to go for gentleman because I am in front of Royals and ladies …if you can call them that."

"Whatever." Lady Natalia suddenly snapped glaring ice daggers with her blue eyes, " Why are we here you said that we had to come here"

"Well we had to get in touch with the mafia and supposedly Lady Felicia here runs the mafia" Arthur sighed frowning," But I do believe my information is miss leading."

"No Fratello runs the mafia I'm just a backup stooOOOH NO!" Lady Felicia smiled then suddenly realising something turning her face into one of horror.

"Stupido idiota!" Lord Lovino screamed smacking his sister upside the head, "No pasta for you!"

"Vee I'm sorry Fratello I really didn't mean to I'm just happy I get to see people again!" Lady Felicia began sobbing hysterically moving away from her brother.

A cold smirk crossed Arthur's face then disappeared as his face became one of sympathy as she fell into his arms sobbing, " don't pick on her Lord Lovino, can't you see she's sorry? There it's alright."

Arthur patted her head gently cooing in a way he knew worked, "Hey Felicia I'll give you pasta ok so don't cry."

"Vee really?" she asked brightening up considerably as she stared into his shining green eyes, "Even though Fratello said no?"

"Well poppet" Arthur smiled patting her head as Alfred grabbed Lovino to stop the Italian , " pirates don't have to listen to Fratello, but they do have to have a little price…"

"Bastard if you try anything!" Lovino warned screaming at the Pirate, "Felicia come here now!"

"Lovi! Can't you see she's hurt?" Arthur scolded giving a look of genuine caring, "I was just going to ask if you can answer some questions for me, that's all poppet."

"Don't listen to him he's a liar!" Lovino screamed kicking the air as Alfred grabbing the light Italian easily holding him back, "And cazzo non mi chiami Lovi!"

Arthur scoffed offended , " Me a liar? I'm as honest as any other man!"

"God damn pirate!"

"How rude! How can you expect to keep your sister happy cursing like that?" Arthur snapped back.

Alfred snorted loudly then bit his lip in a desperate hope to contain his laughter especially after Arthur's warning glance.

"Vee I'm sorry fratello" Felicia said , " But pasta is pasta! What do you want to know?"

"Well poppet what do you know about dragons?" Arthur smiled releasing Felicia from his hug.

Felicia head tilted, "Vee well Nonno gave this to me once."

Suddenly she reached into her dress pulling out a necklace then handed it to Arthur.

It was a stone shaped into a dragon with thin black twine found commonly in the Lands of Britannia from the black sheep. The dragon was well worn and it blood red painted coat chipping from age. Arthur twirled it around in his figures, he scowled his head started to swim. The necklace contained dragon magic and it was begin to give Arthur a migraine. Forcing himself to look friendly he gave the necklace back to Felicia.

"What else can you tell me?" he demanded his pleasant façade quickly crumbling.

"Well Nonno gave me that necklace some peasant had given it to him in a farmers market in Britannia." She shrugged.

"I could have told you that. The string is made from braided black wool, sheep specifically black sheep. The only place you can find black sheep in is Britannia's land." Arthur sighed turning his bright green eyes sharply to Felicia.

"Oh but he also told me that the day he got this necklace blood red dragon went missing! It's Nonno's lucky charm whenever he has it, good things happen to him!" Felicia smiled

"Probably belonged to that dragon, magical transfer blessed the necklace after wearing it for so long." Arthur nearly groaned, "Anything on where you can find dragons?"

"You should have just asked!" Felicia smiled happily

Suddenly the room perked up interested, "Where can you find them!"

"I don't know!" Felicia smiled widely.


	6. For all the Years Wasted

**Hello again so this time I updated early becau-**

'**Hello awesome readers! Today you will be graced by mein awesome presence!'**

**Um Gilberta if you could please-**

'**So today the characters or whatever includes:**

**Elizabeta- Hungary (vhat? When did she come into the story?)**

**Vladimir- Romania hmm don't know him.**

**Tuuli- Fem Norway (?)**

**Emil- Iceland ( who are zhese people?)**

**Vash- Switzerland ( Vhat is Kenn doing?) **

**Lien- Vietnam (…?!)**

**Kiku- Japan'**

**Ok vho are zhese people?' **

**You're not supposed to be doing the intro today Gilberta!**

'**Vhat?! You've already had both Jean and Toni do the intro not to mention mien UN-awesome cousin, and I'm not supposed to do the intro?!'**

**No it would make more sense to you if you did in a bit!**

'**Vell vhatever I'm too awesome to listen to little people like authors and their introduction order zo here we go!**

**Mien self Gilberta- Fem Prussia**

**Mathew- Canada**

**Gertrude- Fem Sweden**

**And zhere is one more person but it blocked by author screening'**

**For good reason now go bug someone else! **

'**Ja ja vhat ever!'**

**( Waits for the Prussian to leave)**

**All right now that Gilberta's gone I have a character named Al that I'm pretty sure you will guess who it is but for story sake I'll introduce him later.**

…**. GILBERTA COME BACK!**

'**VHAT?!'**

**Do the declaimer!**

'**You're so lazy! Anyways Kenn Kirk does n ot own Hetalia and should because these unawesome stunts he pulls. Hidekaz Himaruya is the awesome owner of Hetalia. There happy?'**

**Alright thank you Gilberta, and I will apologies in advance for the terrible accents.**

'**ja zhere are bad.'**

**Now with out-**

'**I vant to say this! Ehem, now vith out further delay I present you the next awesome chapter because I am in it!'**

**Enjoy!**

The white walls glinted in the fake sun making the cavern appear bright almost beautiful, or it would have been for Lizzy if she hadn't been imprisoned there all her life. Before her dull green eyes, green parries stretched out around her, clustered of trees stood not too far away. Yet she knew those trees where fake, the sunlight was merely an image, it was all fake. Grumbling she slouched down burying her face deeper in her hands, her long brown hair fell in horrid mats of hair. She breathed deeply trying to remember what fresh air smelt like.

"Hey Lizzy I found you~!"

She turned to see a blonde haired boy not much taller than herself with bright red eyes, and a mischievous smile plastered on his face. He sauntered up his black trench coat open and his strange little hat on his head the tow blue and yellow ribbon fluttering limping behind him. Groaning she turned away muttering some thing along the lines of, "Go away."

"Awe Lizzy come on there's already nothing interesting going on, and I'm bored and you're boring!" he whined plopping down beside Lizzy, "Just humor me; what's making you so moody, PMS?"

"Vladimir!" She yelled jumping up, "No I 'm not PMSing look just go away bother Al or something, I want to be left alone. "

Vladimir groaned before getting up, "Al threatened to fry my eyebrows off, jees he needs it more than I do. Look if you're worried about you're upcoming fight don't be, you kicked more people's ass es than I can count. Actually I wonder who is winning for that pole you against Al…"

"Fogd be a pofád!" Lizzy screamed throwing a clump of dirt at the blonde boy with deadly precision.

She watched the blonde head race out of the tavern, tears swelling in her eyes. Strangled sobs escaped her lips as she collapsed onto her knees hands in her face desperately trying to wipe away the few tears that fell.

"Isten verje meg" she whispered her voice cracking , "T- today is my anniversary of being here for 10 years, tíz, 10 fucking years."

Ding Ding Dong

Lizzy head snapped up as the deep brass resounded throughout the cave, the noise could only mean one thing. She had never hoped to hear that sound again, but according to the Trader the more the merrier.

They had new arrivals.

Gathering herself she bolted out of the room, running down the sickly familiar corridors, right left left right, until she came into the dark cave with one natural beam of light shining dully onto the floor. Slipping into the shadows she watched in silence, the others came quickly taking their place beside her in the shadows.

"Hello my dears!"

They looked up as one to the light, no actually being able to see the source of the voice. All they saw where shadows but sometimes they could recognize the shapes of the peoples. But they didn't have to recognize this man, they all remembered him from the first time they were casted down in this labyrinth.

"I have more friends for you! Just two right now but there are more on their way!"

There was a scuffling as one boy fell from the light landing with a sicken thump onto the cold ground. Another figure quickly followed this time this time landing on her hands and knees.

The girl jumped up screaming , "Hey Arschloch lass mich gehen!"

The voice from the light merely laughed then replied cheerily, "Play nice!"

"Hey I'm not done with you yet! Hey wait … Scheiße!" The girl continued to scream as the light dimmed then disappeared all that was left was a large breathing hole that shone a pale beam of light.

In the dim light Lizzy could make out brilliant white hair that fell in graceful sweeps down her hips, lively bright red eyes scanned the darkness before turning back to the figure still crumpled on the ground.

"Szó sem lehet róla", realization dawned on Lizzy she bolted forward, "Gil? GILBERTA!"

Gilberta swirled around her eyes falling on the distraught Hungarian running towards her. Gilberta's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Lizzy? Li-LIZZY! I-I thought you were dead!" Gil grinned back tears swelling in their eyes as they grasped each other hugging tightly, "Mein Gott Lizzy, I thought- I missed you so much."

Lizzy tried to speak her voice choking as she simply nodded burying her head clo ser into her childhood friend tears streaked down her face. Finally they pulled back their eyes red and puffy from tears, wiping their noses, Lizzy took a good look at her friend.

"Wow Gil you're so… pretty" Lizzy smiled noticing the others were coming from the shadows now.

"Fuck it" Gil scoffed rubbing her face , "I'm pretty? God Lizzy look at you, you 've turned into schöne Dame!"

Lizzy blushed then froze , "H-how's R-Roderick?"

Gil grinned blushing a bit , "He never shuts up about you. No seriously get him talking and you nearly have to run away, he's worse than Feliks!"

Lizzy tilled her head in confusion trying to think back,"Feliks?"

"The Polish lord? You know the one who was always like, omg like vhat just happened?" Gilberta said flapping her hands and tossing her hair back dramatically.

A light bulb flashed as Lizzy exclaimed , "Oh yeah! Feliks!"

"This all fun and games but can you catch up later" a monotone voice said, if Lizzy hadn't lived with the girl behind her she wouldn't have been able to hear the hidden tone of annoyance.

Nodding Lizzy stepped away from her best friend, "What happened to you?"

Lizzy stated,"Me? Same thing to you just I was younger."

"It's like that for the rest of us."A girl with long black hair that was tied i nto a low ponytail said, "I'm Lien by th e way, this is my little brother Kiku."

A small dark haired and eyes man came up bowing low to Gilberta who laughed, "No need to bow to me, I know I'm awesome and stuff-."

"Shut it"Lizzy said playfully slapping her friend over the head.

"What's it like up…?" a boy with white blonde hair and purple blue eyes asked, he blushed looking away at the ground beside him the girl who had interrupted Lizzy patted him on the head.

"Up?" Gilberta echoed confused.

"Emil means in the real world" The girl rubbing Emil's head answered in her mono tone voice , "I'm Tuuli by the way Emil's older sister."

Gilberta stared breaking into a huge grin, "So you want to know about the real world huh? Well how much are you going to pay me I'm an awesome story teller."

Lizzy groaned rubbing her nose a small smile playing on her lips, however a blonde boy with green eyes wasn't so impressed.

"Just tell me, or I'll shoot you!" he snapped his hand hovering over a gun that, Gil guess didn't actually work.

"Vash you know that gun doesn't actually work" a tall blond woman sighed coming out of the shadows, she had long blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail, she wore thin rimmed glasses that were covered in tape and piercing blue eyes, "I'm Gertrude by the way."

Gilberta nodded giving a weak smile at the intimidating girl in front of her.

"Well where should I begin who has been here that longest? I'll start there." Gilberta grinned flashing her vivid crimson eyes. Lizzy felt a pang of remorse and jealously, Gilberta's eyes were filled with life that had long been taken out of her and everyone else's sprit.

"That would be meh and Lizzy" a new voice suddenly spoke up as a tall man step out of the shadows.

Gilberta gasped staring at the man who appeared in front of her, he was gorgeous, his body was lean but managed to be well built, his green eyes glowed like the sun shining through leaves, he had thick eyebrows that seemed strangely familiar. But the most startling think was his flame red hair that spiked up in all directions like he never bothered to comb it. But considering the state of Lizzy's hair he probably never did.

"Wow you're sexy" Gilberta blurred out, not even bothering to have the decency to blush after she realised what she had said only laughed at herself.

The red head smirked raising a seductive eyebrow, "Aye?"

Gilberta nodded, "Anyways how long have you to been here?"

"I've been here fer 11 years now, today marks tha 10 years Lizzy has been here" The red head said his face falling.

"WHAT?!" Vlad blurred out choking on air,"No wonder you were acting so bitchy."

Lizzy raised an eyebrow as he continued, "Not like you're ever not bitchy but worse than us..."

He never got to finish that sentence, as Lizzy socked him hard in the mouth Gilberta just gave a nervous laugh. Suddenly Gilberta screamed at the top of her lungs jumping high into the air, the first boy who fell was standing beside her.

He jumped at Gil's piercing scream," Sorry!" he whispered.

Gil just blushed at her fright, "Yeah sorry kid, anyways 11 years …."


	7. Gypsies

**Hello once again! This chapter concludes the third chapter! Thank you everyone who has been following and reading my story you guys are fantastic! On a different note, I seriously need to stop inviting Germans they seem to dislike me at the mo-**

**'Vhy would Germans dislike you?'**

**Ah yes Hello Lili, my speaker for today will be little Lili!**

**'Why do you thi-'**

**Please introduce the characters for this next chapter dear!**

**'Umm alright, for this chapter we have new:**

**Anca- Transylvania **

**Milan-Slovakia**

**Tereza- Czech**

**Suzana- Fem Bulgaria'**

**Thank you dear!**

**'Um as well as Kenn doesn't own Hetalia** **Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia.'**

**Yep and that should be good fo-**

**'Um Mr. Kirk could you please explain to me why Mr. Roderick told me that you have a bad time sense? He wasn't very clear, it's hard to translate a piano.'**

**Bec- because I ummm, let's just start the chapter. You're free to go. (Lili walks away)**

**Well, let's start *sob***

Felicia never did get her pasta. Well she wouldn't under Arthur's watch.

Well not for that amount of information. Tired and frustrated Arthur flopped down on the couch forgetting just how expensive the couch really was. Lovino now realised from Alfred grasp marched up to his sister roughly grabbing her arm and screaming in Italian at her. The rest of the nobles watched some yawning at the late time.

Tears formed in Felicia's eyes as she sent him a pleading look to Arthur who purposely ignored it, but she still called for him , "Mr. Ragon help me!"

"Hmn? Don't you understand foolish girl, never trust a pirate. Beside I think your brother will be nicer than I will be." Arthur purred leaning his elbow against his knee his face in his hand, "Honestly you are useless"

That stopped Lovino , turning he marched up to the smug pirate glaring, "I'm the only one who get to call sorella useless."

Arthur raised an eyebrow before nodding flapping his hand in a bored manner , "Yeah yeah whatever you say."

"Lovi~!" Toni cooed pulling the Italian into a hug stopping the Italian from attacking the pirate ,instead Lovino just stared screaming Italian.

"So what is our next course of action" Lord Ludwig demanded trying to ignore the little Italian girl clinging onto him poking his hair. Leaving Ludwig to think something along the lines of ,_How in the Holy römischen Reiches did she recover so fast?_

"I get pasta right? Mr. Ragon did promise that I would get pasta!" Lady Felicia cheered .

Arthur laughed his face twisting cruelly , "No my dear poppet there is no pasta for bad little girls."

Felicia's face fell tears form in her eyes she opened her eyes reveling sad looking amber eyes. , "Veee?"

"Beside I told you Felicia dear don't trust pirates. You should have listened to your brother." Arthur teased standing up to look down at her finishing by flicking her nose.

Tears broke from Felicia's face she whipped around clasping onto the closest person who happened to be Lord Ludwig… once again. Arthur merely laughed walking away only to be confronted by Lady Jeannette.

"Where are you going?" Mathias shouted

"Out for information you can come if you like." Arthur replied

"Awwh more walking? No thanks Artie!" Alfred called

"My name is not Artie it's Arthur." Arthur snapped back pulling open the heavy door walking into the elaborate hall way. Jeannette tapped lightly on Arthur's shoulder as she fell into step with him.

"That was cruel" she stated out the obvious, "What you did to Lady Felicia."

Arthur sighed, "I am cruel, a murder, and a cold blooded killer you would do well to remember it."

"Wait" Jean called grabbing his cuff she nearly fell over but he caught her. Glancing up she met his eyes falling into their depts.…

"What is it love? Do want me to be cruel to you?" he murmured Jeannette felt her ears starting to pick up what he was saying; "I do own you one love."

Heat coursed through Jeannette's face as she pulled away rather sharply he laughed sauntering away. Grumbling Jeannette ran after him while trying to calm down her heart.

Together Jeannette walked through the dusty side streets of Italy her arms wrapped around Arthur's. Gypsies grinned welcoming at the pair of clearly well off couple beckoning them to their store. Arthur weaved through the night crowd as groups and loners stumbled towards pubs and bars.

"Ragon love!" one voice cooed as a girl with long tangled black hair slide up to the pirate. She flipped her shoulder length hair back flashing the crimson flower in her hair. She wore a puffed white blouse underneath a black corset which was beautifully embroidered with red flowers, she also wore a puffy skirt that flowed neatly around her ankles. Her red eyes glimmered in the fire light as she beckoned Arthur and Jeannette closer.

Ragon turned to look at the girl smiling gently, "Well Anca love what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, who is your friend?" Anca demanded turning her brown eyes to Jeannette.

"I am Jean" Jeannette said holding her breathtaking smile happily trying to ignore the twice of annoyance as Anca wrapped her arm around Arthur's pulling him closer to the red tent behind them.

Anca smirked beckoning, "Come come"

Pulling Jean away from Arthur into a red tent, Jean gasped. Inside the red tent there seemed to be hundreds of candles casting warm shadows everyone. Cushions lined the inside of the tent as velvet sacs hung from the roof. Inside there was a blond girl and a dark haired man. The girl looked up reveling pale green eyes and a short twist braid on one side of her head. Standing up she soothed the wrinkles out of her pale orange dress walking up to the guests.

"Hello Arthur" she greeted a smiling ever so slightly, "Who is your friend?"

Anca smirked, "That's Jean"

Frowning Jeannette turned to Anca who stared back with mirth filled eyes, "Yes my name is Jean who are you darling?"

"Anca" he man scowled coming up behind the blonde girl, "Leave the guest alone. You leave my wife alone."

The boy had brown hair combed neatly looking slightly like Roderick but without the curl and his bangs that fell into his face. He stared blankly at Jean as she stared to fidget under his grey orbs. He wore a purple shirt underneath a brown suit jacket that was worn and dirty from use.

Jeannette pouted as she sighed, "une une mariée"

Anca pouted rolling her eyes dramatically before she turned back to Jeannette, "So Jean this is our tavern the girl is Tereza and the boy is Milan, we are ex royals from the central kingdom, Tereza and Milan were born under the two cities of Czech Slovakia and myself Transylvania. So I was laughing that you called you self-Jean Lady France."

"Anca is just rude please pardon her." Tereza said, "Before you ask we left the royal duties to search for old friends and in Anca's case brother. Our houses are well taken care of by Lady Bulgaria."

Jeannette stared in shock, "You would leave your houses to that of a different royal?"

"Yes, Suzana is more than just another royal she is Anca brother's love we can trust her." Milan spoke up narrowing his eyes, "But Lady Jeannette if we hear any news of your tongue slipping we will personally silence you. You must never tell anyone what we have told you."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because we trust Arthur." Tereza said, "But beside that, come in a drink Arthur?"

"Aye I'm parched" he smiled walking following Tereza sitting on one of the many cushions, "So Anca tell me about your brother, more so how did he disappear?"

Silence tore through the tent as the trio stared at Arthur wearily finally Anca broke the tension, "Why?"

"I need your help love, there seems to be many people going missing but here's the catch they all seem to be special"

"Continue" Milan order sitting beside the pirate.

"Well recently a kid I looked after, Matthew, he went missing but he was special as in he wasn't human. He was taken away by what I believe to be the Mafia so I came here, with some baggage, and all I got when I asked the head of the mafia was a stupid story about a necklace with a red dragon."

"Who was the head of the mafia?" Tereza asked handing Arthur a pint of ale.

"Baggage?" Lady Jeannette asked peeved

"Lady Felicia, Lord Lovino's sister a complete idiot and clearly not in control of the mafia just a cover for the actual leader."

"A red dragon hmm?" Milan said suddenly as the attention transferred to him, "If I recall right Lady Britannia had a red dragon herself before she died. We don't know what happened to the dragon though, but there are stories in Britannia the city that one of her children lived through the great fire."

"One of her children? How many did she have?" Jeannette blurred out.

"Well she had the dragon, and as the story goes twins and two others, so five in total. But the names are lost as well as what the children looked like. There is a good chance that it is all a just a myth. " Milan answered

Tereza sighed, "In fact it is a legend now a days to hell with a good chance. No one can recall for sure if the children existed let alone a red dragon. Many of the citizens were killed in the fire and the evidence burnt down to the ground. Not to mention how many false stories there are about the disaster."

"So then why would the daughter of the mafia have a necklace connected to the legend?" Arthur frowned leaning his head on his hands.

"Could be just a souvenir from someone. They probably sell things connected to the fire for money." Tereza added

Arthur nodded, "They do in England, I'm not too sure about the other places. Do you know anyone else who may have disappeared?"

Anca said, "Nobles have going missing before, my brother Vladimir and before that a peasant girl Elizabeta disappeared she was Milan's friend."

"Elizabeta huh?" Arthur narrowed his eyes

"Roderick said the same thing too" Jeannette murmured

Arthur stood up, "Where did this Elizabeta go missing?"

"She was from Hungary" Milan said, "She went missing about ten years ago, yeah almost exactly."

"Best lead we have so far," Arthur nodded grinning, "Well how would you like to join us?"

Tereza looked up, "What do you mean? We cannot go with you!"

"Yes you can, in fact it would be nice to keep company with the gypsies. You know their ways and can speak with them, we will probably find your brother or get information on him" Arthur argued back.

Anca, Milan and Tereza casted glances between them before Anca interrupted the silent conversation.

"Fine we will go with you." Anca said.

"What about the place?" Tereza added glancing around

Anca shrugged, "What about it? Just give it back to the owners; I'm going to find my brother,"

With that Anca stood up along with Tereza and Milan as they went to gather their supplies, following Arthur and Jeannette into the darkness of the night.


	8. Planning and Betrayal

**Hello again my readers! Quickly before I am interrupted again I wanted to say thank you so much for all the readers and people following. I tried to make this story longer because I really feel like we need to get moving. But like always I want to remind you that all the different languages are from Google translate so if anyone wants to correct my French, German, Spanish, Italian whatever language I'm using please feel free to write and let me know if it's incorrect. Also, I know you still can't do much of this yet but theories and feelings that you get from characters is actually helpful for me. It shows me want my audience is thinking and so forth. Any comments good or bad is welcome!**

**Thank you so much again for reading and this time we have Tino (or Finland) here to welcome you to the new chapter!**

**'Hello! So today we have our regular characters, and the gypsies **

**Anca- Fem! Transylvania**

**Tereza- Fem! Czech **

**Milan- Slovakia**

**As well as we have another part with our other characters who include**

**Gilberta- Fem Prussia**

**Mathew- Canada**

**Vlad/ Vladimir- Romania**

**Elizabeta- Hungary**

**Lien- Vietnam**

**As well as Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia and that right does not belong to Kenn Kirk. Anything else?'**

**Nope that should be good! And now with your permission – we shall begin!**

Chapter 3

The darkness seeped through the room, the curtains wear drawn against the moon light the only light was a lone candle struggling against the shrinking wick. Beside the candle the barest traces of a man sat.

"Come in" a voice ordered, the man.

Light filled the room fading as the wooded door closed, a young man walked in, blending into the gloom with his back suit.

"My Lord we believe that a son of Britannia lives."

"…" a chair craped across the ground as the man by the candle stood, "You have failed me?"

"N-no Milord! There is a chance to fix this mistake."

"Yes there is" the Lord whispered a gun clicked into place, "Yes there is"

There was another softer click as a hazy voice filtered in through what could only be a speaker, "Yes My Lord?"

"Send for a maid" The lord ordered as another click was heard through the darkness.

"My Lord please my family-!"

BANG!

"Will be disposed of as well" the lord murmured as the man before his crumpled to the floor blood soaking the wall and floor behind him.

It was night time when Arthur and Jeannette returned with the gypsies to Lord Lovino's castle. Once they had been denied access Arthur and Anca just broke into the castle while Jeannette went to 'talk' to the guard, getting access into the castle for herself, Milan, and Tereza. They waited outside the drawing room where the other Lord and Ladies where until Arthur and Anca finally arrived after nearly getting caught six times.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Lord Lovino screamed as soon as the group walked into the room. Arthur and Anca's cloths where dirty from using the laundry soot to get in. They waltzed in grins plastered on their faces as the other Nobles backed away holding their noses from the reek that wafted from the pair.

"Like eww have you ever washed before?" Lord Feliks frowned backing away from the stench coming from Anca, and Arthur.

"Not our fault blame the laundry soot, at least I hope it was laundry soot." Anca scoffed flicking her black hair back off her shoulders.

At this Lady Felicia walked up smiling, "But we don't have a laundry soot, fratello?"

"Arrrgggh I told you to knock out the guards!" Anca yelled glaring at Arthur.

"It was your idea!" Arthur shot back

Alfred walked up to Arthur giving a half-hearted sniff before backing away, "It was probably just the garbage soot. But seriously you guys sink!"

"Bathrooms are down the hall and on your third left now go take a bath and some servants will give you new cloths!"

The smelly pair wandered away as the other Nobles opened windows to fresh up the air. After they finished bathing everyone once again gathered in the meeting room.

Alfred was sprayed across one of the floor sleeping soundly using his hand to create a semi comfortable head rest. Jeannette sat beside Lady Antonia with Lady Felicia on their laps with a blushing Lord Lovino beside Antonia. Lord Ludwig was arguing with Lord Roderick while Lord Tino tried to calm the pair down, and Lord Mathias talking to Lady Lili and Lord Feliks. Off to a corner Lady Natalia sat curled up on a large one seat couch her arms wrapped tightly around her knees protectively.

Arthur's eyes lingered on her for a moment longer, he didn't know much about her he never ventured too close to the Russian area of the Eastern Kingdom; and Natalia didn't seem to care for speaking. She stared blankly at the room with half lidded eyes, almost bored, but Arthur could see the way they flickered everywhere taking in everything. Arthur frowned the gaze reminded him of the lunatics he had lived with, cold calculating but most of all unloved.

"Arthur!" Anca snapped glaring form her seat beside Milan who had his arms wrapped around a sleeping Tereza. Somehow she had managed to finish her bath before him, probably due to the fact that she went first.

"Oh right sorry." He said tearing his eyes way from the Lady Natalia, "I believe the best course of action would to spilt up. There are many of us and a big group of Nobles will attract unwelcome attention. But all groups will go to the Central Kingdom particularly the city of Hungary. There seems to be a girl missing who left some nice tracks."

At this He glanced up at Anca who stared steady at him then to Lord Roderick. He was staring at the ground with a strange expression, happiness but worry.

"Who are in the groups?" Lady Antonia asked excitedly still smiling.

"Nein, this sounds too much like a way to escape" Lord Ludwig interjected.

Arthur sighed, why he was not surprised, "I won't run away yet, they have Mathew and I think some answers to my own questions."

"Your own question?" Lady Lili piped up which Arthur promptly ignored.

"In my group", he continued, "I'm taking Alfred with me, Ludwig, Roderick and myself."

"I want to be in your group." Jeannette interjected.

"I don't want to be in your group~!" Alfred whined from his half asleep bundle on the floor.

"Tereza, Anca and I are not going anywhere without you." Milan grunted, "You dragged us into this mess you better take care of us."

"Alright Roderick can go with Tino and Mathias and Natalia." Arthur said hesitantly, "I'll take Al… Anca, Ludwig, Jeannette, Tereza and Milan. Alfred will go with Mathias, and take Lili and Antonia instead of Natalia, I'll take Natalia…"

"No make smaller groups, groups of four tops." Natalia suddenly ordered, "Arthur, Ludwig, Jeannette, and Anca in one group. Mathias, myself, Alfred and Lili in another group. Roderick, Feliks, Antonia and Lovino as well as Tereza and Milan."

"What I'm not leaving my sorella to some potato eater!" Lovino yelled.

"Alright we'll take Lovino too; Roderick's group was already big." Arthur concluded.

"How will we keep in touch?" Lili asked.

Ludwig thought for a second, "We'll talk through birds; you have some right Lord Lovino?"

When Lovino hesitated Arthur spoke up, "I'll get the birds, but they'll be ravens or sparrows so watch out. But we'll meet up in Hungary anyways."

"Alright" several people muttered.

"Alright Time for some real sleep" Alfred cheered then promptly passed out on the floor.

Gilberta had never been so bored; she wandered aimlessly through the caves lit by fake sun or candles.

"Hey Gil" a voice called, turning red eyes met red eyes. Gilberta found herself facing a taller sandy blonde hair guy, he grinned revealing sharp crooked teeth his eyes glinted with mirth.

"Who are you?" She snapped her red eyes narrowing at the unfamiliar person.

He chuckled darkly his pearly teeth glinting dangerously in the dim light, "Call me Vlad. You looked bored so I decided to tell you about the training faculty but you don't see to be interested; so see you!"

"Wait!" Gilberta called stopping him from slinking away into the shadows, "What training faculty?"

He grinned, "Hmm What training faculty indeed."

Gilberta's excitement fell as she stared at him with a painfully blank face, "I can see why Lizzy hates you."

"Ouch." he smirked, "Anyways the training faculty is what we call the place where we practice fighting so we don't suck when we really get there."

"When we really get where?" Gilberta asked in a low tone.

Vladimir grinned wolfishly twirling away melting into the dark, "Secrets."

"Hey bastard! Come back idiot!" she yelled uselessly into the darkness.

"You don't think that we are just a collector's item. We have work for our keep by fighting each other. " Lizzy voice popped up as she walked out into the opening Gilberta turned grinning at the brunette.

"Wait, why make us fight?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Profit probably, it's pretty epic to see a bunch of dragons fight each other."

"That is a really unawesome reason. Where's the drama?" Gilberta sighed, "But I'll admit that it would be awesome to see me kick all of your scrawny asses."

"Do you even want more drama?" a whisper of a voice suddenly sneaked out

Yelping Gilberta spun around coming face to face with the young boy who fell in the Cave with her, "You– no not really, who are you again?"

"Mathew" he sighed, "Is it really that difficult to remember me?"

"Sorry dude" Gil laughed nervously running a hand through her dirty silver locks

_Gott how I wish I could take a shower!_

"Elizabeta" a girl with long black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail she wore a strange green skirt that had a long slit up the side and white pants underneath she also carried a paddle around with her, "Do you have any laundry?"

"I think I got everything Gil you have any?"

Gilberta frowned, "Vait how are you guys doing laundry don't you only have one pair of cloths?"

Elizabeta, the dark haired girl and even Mathew froze then promptly cracked up laughing. Gilberta ruby eyes narrowed in contempt she barred her white teeth.

"What excuse me for not being her for ten years" she snarled effectively silencing the laughter.

Elizabeth shot Gilberta a bitter look, "There are showers dorms and laundry outlets but we don't ever do the washing ourselves in case we get a hold of something we shouldn't have. We battle for things that we need. It's a fair trade we fight for our needs cloths soap and such and the Trader, that's what we call the person who put us in here, gets money by having people watch us fight. "

Mathew frowned piping up, "If people come to watch us fight then how come the Nobles don't know about the dragon trade?"

The group fell in silence once again completing Matthew's words.

"I always assumed they did." Elizabeta answered, "What do you mean?"

"Well isn't Gilberta connected to the royals did they ever seem to know about the Dragons?" Mathew explained as the breath hitched in the back of Gilberta's throat.

Gilberta frowned taking in Mathew's words, "Only my brother Ludwig really knew that I was a dragon. You don't think..?"

"It's possible." Elizabeta answered gravely

Gilberta's ruby eyes widen her eyes tearing gently, "He wouldn't Luddy is way too awesome to give up his sister for money! I practically raise him! Mien Bruder would never be so unawesome!"

Elizabeta patted her friends shoulder, "I'm sorry Gil but we can't be sure, I mean who else knew your secret?"

"Nein it's not true bitte sagen Sie mir, es ist nicht wahr!" Gil nearly yelled her voice raising in pitch from her frazzled mind, "Ich glaube es nicht! Es ist nicht wahr! Hör auf zu lügen!"

"Gil- kérem nyugodjon meg" Elizabeta pleaded gently watching her friend shake her silver head back and forth tears rolled gently down her ashen cheeks; Elizabeta doubted Gil even knew she was crying.

"Klappe Lügner!" Gilbeta yelled spinning on her heels storming down the dim tunnels.

"Shit" Lizzy groaned running her hand through her dark hair. Pausing she stared numbly at the dark strains rubbing her hair between her fingers.

_I wonder what my hair would look like in the real sun. What would Gil's look like? Probably like white gold, bet she gorgeous by their standers. _

"Well if you'll excuse me" Lien said in her monotone voice. Elizabeta nodded blushing silently feeling bad for the gossip that was going to go around about Gilberta.

"Sorry you had to see that" Lizzy smiled sadly to Mathew who had a strangely blank stare, then he smiled but it felt unnerving like he knew something he shouldn't have.

"Its fine" he whispered before melting in the background of the dark tunnel.


	9. Gilbird

**Alright. So this is a long chapter that has a continuation which will hopefully be updated soon. I can finally say that the accent for Allistor is borrowed from a fantastic fan fiction writer who is Scottish so I trust her judgement; the story is called What a Brother What a bother! And it truly is fantastic, gripping and a great read. Now I've spoiled some stuff that you already knew anyways.**

**On the topic of languages I'm sorry if I butcher your language everything comes off of Google translate, so I apologies. Feedback is always more than welcome. A special note to all of my readers out their thank you for reading I hope I haven't disappointed you!**

**And now for the dreaded moment, Gilberta please come take the stage.**

**'Kesese, you couldn't last without my awesomeness?'**

**No this is when you were really supposed to introduce the chapter, now just please…?**

**'You may thank my awesomeness later! Alright so what is on the list?**

**First I have to tell you that a Manticore is a beast from Persian/ India (Really? that's cool) it has the body of a lion, wings of a bat and poisonous tail of a scorpion. It's also supposed to have the face of a person but it doesn't in this story. (Good cause that's already sounding pretty creepy to me). For images Google it!' **

**It is supposed to eat men/ people by swallowing them whole.**

**'That's just gruesome and unawesome. Anyways our characters are fairly strait forward but a few reminders:**

**Anca- Fem! Transylvania**

**Tereza- Fem! Czech **

**Milan- Slovakia**

**And inside our Tavern: **

**Vlad/ Vladimir- Romania **

**Lien- Vietnam**

**Vash- Switzerland**

**Emil- Iceland**

**Tuuli- Fem Norway**

**Kiku- Japan**

**Allistor- Scotland**

**Gertrude- Fem Sweden**

**As well Kenn does not own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya is the awesome owner of Hetalia. Anything else?' **

**Right one note the living space for the dragons is known as the Chamber or Tavern, mostly Tavern. Alright give the go Gilberta.**

**'WE ARE AWESOMELY READY!' **

**'And read!' **

In the dim golden light of dawn the town behind them glowed; but no one seemed awake enough to admire the beauty. Leading the exhausted group Ludwig marched on carrying one little Italian girl on his back who was, much to his annoyance, fast asleep. Lovino trudged on his eyes dropping as he stumbled warily after the German holding onto his sister muttering fiercely for being half asleep and not able to carry Felicia. Anca yawned widely stretching as she walked purposely forward looking the most awake. Arthur took the end carrying Jeannette on his back she too fast asleep.

The group wandered off the gravel path into the dense forest path ahead of them.

"What the fuck do we have get going so god damn early?" Lovino swore earning an eye roll from Anca.

"Because păcăli" Anca growled back lifting her red skirt up to jump onto a higher mount of earth, "We need to check another city before going to Hungary, we are going to go to Britannia. Mathias's group is going to go to Switzerland and Roderick group is going to head north to the Prussian lands then we will all meet up again at Hungary in about two weeks' time ."

"In short we are doing a crap load of stuff and need to get going quickly." Arthur groaned interrupting whatever Lovino had been planning to say.

"I knew that cagna" Lovino grumbled as there group fell into irritable silence.

Not too far away.

Mathias frowned the deep lines hardening his usually youthful face. Beside him Tino smiled warming blinking out the light of the sun; the group was nearing the exit of the vibrant city. Lili shuffled along holding Alfred's hand pulling him along.

She smiled to herself; she had always felt awkward being a Nobel when she was only 15 but Alfred was close to her age him being 13. _Unfortunately, he isn't begin very helpful_ she thought frowning as she tugged on his limp arm. Glancing behind her she saw Lady Natalia making up the rear of the group. Natalia was frowning glancing at the golden city with the icy eyes her silver hair glowed from the light of the sun making her seem almost angelic.

Lili couldn't help but chuckle at that thought she didn't know much about people yet but she did know that Natalia was far from angelic.

The last group was the farthest ahead and by far the most lively; with Feliks and Antonia blabbing the morning away, thoroughly ticking Roderick off who was leading the expedition. Beside him Milan carried his blissfully sleeping wife.

"Will you tow shut up seriously we haven't gone half a day yet and your already blabbing about your boyfriends!" Roderick snapped as he glanced behind him.

Feliks scoffed, "She's like not my boyfriend but like my …"

Feliks paused taking a dramatic breath. Roderick rolled his eyes tempted to turn around and walk back.

"OnlypersonIwilleverlovefromthemomentImethershewas likemyeverything. Super. Awesome. Girlfriend!"

Antonia grinned flashing her pearly teeth, causing Roderick to groan.

Roderick rubbed his temple muttering, "This is for Elizabeta, you can't just give up now…"

"Come on amigo! I know how much you like to blab about your newest piece!" Antonia grinned as she wrapped her arm around Roderick's.

Flipping back her hair she grinned, "Besides, it's fun to brag about your compañera~!"

Roderick was about to retort when he was interrupted.

"It's alright to talk about those you love you know" Tereza smiled from Milan's back her golden hair curling around her face, "Talk about them and brag while you can because those who talk too loud always loose first, právo?"

Roderick started at the coy green eyes bare down against his soul she smiled sifting the tension tighter.

"But who knows?" Tereza teased.

The tension snapped dissolving as if it had never been there. Roderick blinked fixing his glasses.

Antonia grinned her lively green eyes dancing with the life, "Come on amigos! We have quite a ways to go and there is a village nearby!"

They continued on varying from walking and running until Antonia jumped high in the air cheering before she stretched out into a clearing with a wagon sitting in the middle of the road. Beside the wagon a girl with short blond hair stood beside a taller man with paler spiky hair who held a pipe in between his teeth grinding the nib in frustration. He kicked the side of a broken wheel splintering the wood even more before he stormed off swearing and muttering his stripped scarf fluttering out from behind him.

"Bella!" Antonia sang jumping on to the shorter girl who nearly collapsed under the sudden weight of Antonia.

"Antonia don't just suddenly jump the poor girl you must come up to her with dignity and grace!" Roderick scolded.

Antonia pouted squeezing the girl closer to her, "But it's Bella!"

Roderick frowned further eyeing the blond girl carefully, she was quiet beautiful he realised blushing ever so slightly. Her golden locks curled delicately around her shoulders lining her face beautifully. She stared back at him with strong but gentle green eyes. Antonia pouted her green eyes flashing with something too dark to come from her and released the girl who immediately fixed her red hair band.

"Omg you seriously need to like get a new dress!" Feliks blabbed out, "Totally not flattering!"

Feliks frowned flipping his hair back as he gestured toward the plain cream blouse that was tucked into an equally plain brown skirt.

"I like totally know the best thing for you doll!" Feliks cheered blushing as he began to move towards Bella whom backed away.

The man with the pipe suddenly popped up beside Bella glaring fiercely with his pale pale green eyes. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her behind him slightly in a protective manner.

"Just saying!" Feliks squeaked out before dashing behind Antonia cowering in fear.

"Abel!" Bella hissed tugging on the man's large beige coat, "Be nice they're old friends of mine!"

"Hey amigo can we get a ride from you?" Antonia grinned ignoring the frightening man beside Bella.

Roderick gasped, "Antonia don't be rude!"

"Well normal I'd say anything for mon amine but you see our wheel is completely busted." She frowned glancing at the smoking man who shuffled backwards shoving his nose into his striped scarf, "This is my husband Abel yes I'll tell you later Tonia."

Antonia showed her pearly white teeth skipping up to the cart her red skirt fluttering out from behind her, "Well where is the nearest town, we'll get the wheel fixed and then borrow your waggon and head over to the Prussian Lands"

Roderick sighed not looking forward to the prospect of having to push the wagon to the nearest town, "For now all men and strong women come help push this junk."

"Hey it's not junk!" Bella snapped grabbing the back of the wagon and giving it a strong push.

Feliks gingerly wrinkled his nose slowly making his way to the back of the cart, "Do we seriously have to push this thing all the way to the nearest town? We like don't even know where it is!"

Abel growled narrowing his pale eyes in a frightening manner, "Shut up and push the cart the trip should take a half a day before we run into the next town."

Slowly Lord Feliks' stubborn will melted as he squeaked under the look that Abel was giving him running around behind Antonia quickly. From beside him Tereza rolled her eyes talking quickly to Milan in her native tongue.

"F-f-fine we'll push the totally stupid cart!" he snapped shaking violently from behind a laughing Antonia.

Bella rolled her eyes giving her husband a sharp look before she went to work pushing the cart.

Line

Gilberta groaned walking into the chamber the fake sun beating harmlessly on her pale skin. She sighed missing the overly warm feeling the real sun had on her skin. It was almost funny how fake the chamber was if you really looked, no summer breeze or rosy winter chill, no fresh air created by trees and plants, no moist smell of rain.

_I bet Lizzy really misses the smell of rain_ Gilberta chuckled sorrowfully in her mind recalling how the Hungarian girl would always run around in the rain using her beautiful voice to fill the silence between thunder claps.

Gilberta felt a tear trail down her face. She had only been here for a handful of days and she already missed the harsh sun and wild winds. She missed the smell of sea that floated into her small town on the coast close to the large bustling city of Poland. She missed her friends too.

Right before her eyes Antonia and Jeanette's smiling faces flashed before her eyes; Feliks wide smile whenever he would force her to wear a dress. Heck at this point she missed interrupting Roderick in the middle of one of his pieces. The way he would yell at her and she would just take off with Gilbird.

More tears rolled down her cheeks as Gilberta laid down on the dirt; Gilbird her loyal pet that she had received from her favorite merchant in her little city of Prussia. She let a small smile grace her lips at the thought of good Old Fritz. He was a richer merchant that had enough wealth to rule over the Kingdom of Prussia but he always used it to help fund the Prussian/ German army and help the poor people around the town. She remember always going over to his house learning how to march, fire a gun, army tactics, how to lead a great army and such. Ludwig would always get so jealous that she spent so much time with Old Fritz.

Tear now freely streamed down her cheeks as she hiccupped curling into a ball. Ludwig her dearest little bruder, little Ludwig whom she had raised ever since Vater died. She had tried so hard too; to raise him so he wouldn't be lonely or hurt. She tried to always call him her Awesome West so he would feel like someone loved him; even though no one ever talked to him in school. She was always open with her love for him so the bullies would understand that they had to go through her. He even fell for a little girl when he still a little boy, she would always tease him about it trying her hardest to make him smile and laugh even when they had to leave that happy place behind.  
Then there was that horrible time when she stopped being there for him so much, she was in middle school moving up to high school. She had been raising Ludwig ever since she was 12 and she wanted to have more of a life. But her brother got hurt; he thought that she stopped caring so he ran away. Gilberta didn't sleep; she couldn't sleep, unless Tonia or Jean knocked her out or she simply passed out from exhaustion. But she couldn't forgive her self, especially because the next time she finally found her little brother; after those agonising months, he was in a hospital in Germany with amnesia after being brutally wounded and left for dead in the forest. She had never cried so much after she had finally found little Luddy. He didn't remember anything except for his name and his sister's face.

Gilberta hiccupped again lost in her memories; guilt clouding her vision. After that episode she had sworn to always show West her dearest little Bruder love and never make him feel alone.

"Get yourself together dumm" Gilberta scolded herself, "You need to keep it together for West."

Doubt swam over her words, what if it was Ludwig who had turned her over to the Trader? Why would her brother ever do that to her? She had been his caretaker, his sister, a shoulder for him to cry on, a person to hug and will listen to his fears. What had ever happened to being the big sister that would rock him to sleep after he had a nightmare? Was everything she had done for him really worth so little to him? Did he really not care?

"Gilberta aye?" a gruff voice interrupted her thoughts.

Growling Gilberta jumped to her feet rubbing her tear filled eyes, "What do you want?"

The tall man smirked at her fierce front, "I'm jist seeing if yer braw lass."

Gilberta glared up at the tall red headed man in front of her, he was staring down with soft green eyes, "I don't need your help danke!"

The man just laughed rubbing the top of her head in a soothing motion that reminded Gilberta of her Vater and how he would always rub her head. Catching herself before she melted into the gentle touch she slapped his hand away.

"I don't need your help! I'm perfectly awesome without you." She snapped.

He laughed again his eyes twinkling in mischief, "Aye? Then ye shood tell tat ta yer tears."

"I –I- crying is a hobby of mine! I'm just practicing to… I'm practicing for the theatre!" Gilberta shouted back feeling a bit like Lord Lovino from all her insults.

"Oh aye? That dinnae loch like crocodile tears." He said, "Need a bosey?"

"Well that just goes to show how awesome I am at acting!" Gilberta snapped secretly thanking Jeanette for originally coming up with that idea once when Gilberta had a break down at school, "What do you even care if I'm crying or not? It doesn't matter to you."

"It does matter, Lizzy asked meh ta keep an eye on ye, she's worried and frankly with tha idea tat yer brother put ye in thes shite hole I'm worried ta." He said his smirk leaving his face, "A bonnie face like yers donnae deserve ta be cooped up haur."

Gilberta blushed looking down at the ground muttering, "It's not all that bad I've already lived a good life so far."

"Aye a better life than most of us" he agreed, "but I still want ye ta continue ta live a barry life. Yer in tha prime of yer youth an' stuck here, there are some of here tat haffa wasted their teenage years down in thes god forsake shite hole."

"You really hate it down here", Gilberta flinch at his harsh voice glancing back up with her amused red eyes only to see very un amused green ones boring down on her.

He looked at her his eyes murderous, "This shite hole stole meh family from me, it stole Lizzy youth an' tha years she could have been in tha sun happy with tat lad she loves. It ruined Vladimir's family an' his chance ta be happy with his sister that constantly send out letters fer him which he always gets but is never allowed ta answer. Vash prays every night fer someone ta protect his little sister even though she died three years ago. Tuuli blames herself fer putting Emil into his situation even though she has a love ta return ta. She prays every night fer someone ta make an exchange fer her happiness so her brither can be free; she always tries ta give Emil everything he wants before what she needs. Thes kills Emil all he wants is fer his sister ta smile again and he tries everything he can, but all it does is make her even more upset. Gertrude was engaged ta someone when she was kidnapped becuse someone in tha village tipped tha Trader off. Kiku and Lien came here four years ago because they were traded so tat their aulder brither could have safety and a supporting army in return fer their captivity. But tha deal didne go through, an' tha Trader threaten ta kill everyone in tha family painfully if they didne come wi' him. Now Mathew is haur stolen from his twin brither while he was asleep and tha place he grew up in burnt down ta tha ground. An' heaur ye are, a young spirited woman with a little brither who may be tearin' himself apart lookin' fer you or laying back in his bunsens."

He stopped his rant blushing slightly anger shaking his frame, "Of coorse I feckin' hate thes place I hae nae words fer hoo much I hate thes place."

Gilberta sighed starting to feel bad for making him go off on a tangent, she wrapped her arms around the man rubbing circles in the tall man's back, "It'll be alright mein Freund"

"Tell me when and I'll sing till meh throat is gone" he muttered braking away from the embrace to run a hand through his hair.

Gilberta laughed, "At leazt we are vith people of our kind, and we don't have to hide in fear to transform."

He smiled weakly, "Aye tat we dee haffa dinnae we?"

"So the great one does come out of hiding" a sarcastic voice snorted, as a man with longish golden blonde locks and bright green eyes walked out. Gilberta red eyes flashed with acknowledgment, _oh yeah, he's the man who threaten to shoot me with a fake gun Vash I think his name was_. Gilberta frowned turning back to the red head as she remembering something.

"So Red Head what is your name I never got it." She asked bluntly smirking as the red head man scowled at his nick name

"Red head?" he grinned wolfishly, "It's Allistor, but everyone calls meh Al."

"Right Rotschopf" Gil laughed as Allistor's scowl deepened, out of the corner of her eye she could see Vash smirk.

"Hey has anyone seen Tuuli or Gertrude?" a white haired boy with blue eyes snapped as he walked timidly out into the open of the chamber blushing fiercely.

Must be from the pink bow in his hair.

Gilberta felt her eyes water as she threw open her mouth letting out a cry of uncontrolled laughter. Doubling over in laughter she managed to choke out, "P-p-pink s-suits you… HAHAHAHAHA!"

The white haired boy only blushed harder frowning but it came out more like a pout, "Stop laughing! How well do you think you would do it Tuuli and Elizabeta both decided to put you into a pink dress?!"

"No better than you" Gil snickered as she slowly stopped laughing. Glancing quickly over she saw in relief that Allistor and Vash where both laughing too.

"Nice hair Emil" Vladimir snickered appearing suddenly as he sauntered past Emil, who blush was beginning to die down, and up towards Gilberta, "Hello there frumos, I heard it was your turn to have a round this time."

"What?" Gil started but was interrupted by Allistor.

"Who against?"

"Manticore the usual" Vladimir replied, "Should be stupidly easy, those things are stupid."

"Rotschopf What going on?" Gilberta managed to squeeze the question in before Elizabeta came into the chamber.

"I love your hair Emil." Lizzy laughed before glaring at the Romanian man in front of her while Emil blushed in the background, "You should get ready Gil. This is new for you so all you have to do is walk into a pit; you'll be lead into the pit as a dragon, and fight until someone died or stops fighting. It's like that thingy… wrestling, yeah it's like wrestling down for ten or dead."

"Pleasant" Gil replied gingerly wrinkling her nose at disgust.

"Nah it's not bad being fellow dragons we put up a show and generally do rock paper scissors to see who loses then act the entire thing out. You have to watch out for the humans, trolls, griffins, and sometimes the goblins they can be pretty nasty." Lizzy smiled flipping her brown locks over her shoulder.

Gilberta nodded already feeling her blood boil at the prospect of a fight. A cruel grin appeared on her lips, she never went easy on an opponent that would be insulting for them, and the prospect of moving around fighting thrilled her to no ends.

"Then you can have some supper afterward in the thingy that's like a dining hall" Vladimir piped up.

"Ordnung" Gilberta nodded noticing Allistor leaving with Vash to help Emil find his sister and her friend.

"Here I'll walk you out to the entrance" Lizzy smiled but it seemed shallow, "The games start soon you'll hear a loud buzz meaning you have to head out to the Arena."

Elizabeta started off walking back through the winding tunnels, Gilberta tried to keep track of rout they were taking but ended up getting completely turned around. Suddenly Elizabeta walked out to the black chamber that Gilberta recognized as the first place in the underground that she had seen, it was the pit where the Trader dropped the dragons into. Stand still with only her and Elizabeta she could hear the hum of magic faintly. Frowning Gilberta wondered what sort of magic was at work here.

"Hey Elizabeta what sort of magic is in this room?" Gilberta voiced her curiosity

Elizabeta glanced back her eyes glowing unnaturally in the darkness, "Oppression magic, we can't change form until we are in one of the tunnels approximately 15 feet. Then can we change freely into whatever form we wish. In this room we remain in one form and cannot change."

"What for?" Gilberta asked as they walked away from the room the magic residue slowly fading .

Elizabeta sighed, "Escape, if we can change form they we could fly up as a dragon and push the lid off, which has magic sealing it anyways; but it's a thought, then hold onto the ledge and transform into a human and slip out. But the magic prevents us from doing so because one person no matter what would still be trapped and the seal of the door is iron and can only be removed if you're in human form. But the walls are far too high to climb and are smoothed out."

Gilberta snorted as the magic completely faded like the dragons in the dark, "Have you even tried?"

Lizzy stopped short spinning around quickly. Her eyes blazed with fire and disgust as she spat , "No I haven't tried Gilberta because you know I enjoy not látva a kurva V óta nyolc éves voltam! Of course I'm tried we all have! And all you get for your troubles broken bones and a broken heart! You don't know anything Gil so just.. just kuss! "

Gil started at the livid Hungarian in front of her, "Lizzy Scheiße, tut mir leid ich hatte keine Ahnung"

"It's down this hall, go to the metal cage take off your cloths and transform." Elizabeta said staring with a painfully blank expression, "You'll be brought up to the surface, the wire is place with strong magic and will severely harm you if you touch it. Good luck."

Gilberta watching in silence as the Hungarian stormed down the hall radiating anger all the while. Biting her lip the silence warmed the air, it's breathy chills crawling down her back. She shivered glancing around her.

"O-ok Gil we'll be awesome" Gilberta spoke into the silence shivering as she felt a pair of eyes on her form all around her, "Ja, we'll be awesome, be awesome…"

_Buzz buzz._

"AWEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" Gilberta screamed from the sound panting with the sudden fear she stumbled down the direction Elizabeta showed her, "Kay I'm awesome for real AWESOME!"

With renewed vigor Gilberta cheered surging forward tearing her clothes off feeling her body morph and blur. Grinning widely she grew and grew until she slammed head first between bars. A low grumble echoed through her throat. Spinning around the metal cage door screeched to a close causing an annoyed grumble from Gilberta as she ruffled her wings.

Suddenly the cage jerked causing a low squeak for the dragon as the cage slowly slide up .

_"damn this thing needs to be oiled´_ Gilberta snorted mentally .

"How long is this thing?" Gilberta muttered but it came out as indistinguishable purrs that only other dragons could understand. She started bored at the moving dirt as she traveled up.

And up, and up and up up….

Suddenly a glimmer of bright light broke into her vision, retracting from the overwhelming light her red eyes dilated. She could hear the squeak of the cage opening as she forced her limbs to move. When her eyes adjusted she nearly exclaimed in amazement a huge field littered with various rocks and stubble of grass spread out in front of her. High rock walls circled around the field with people cheering and staring at her in lust and desire. True to Elizabeta word the top of the area held woven metal wiring that hummed with danger. She started at the ceiling anyways the roof opened up to the sky. Her breath left her as she started with longing at the sparkling orbs in the midnight sky lit ever so slightly by the torches all around the area.

"This here is one of the newest additions" a voice droned on .

Turning her attention form the lingering sky above her she glanced around towards a high up box. The box was a small compact white octagon hanging inside the area. It was positioned towards the edge so it could get the best view of the battle. The announcer was speaking about her now, like she was a precious piece of jewellery.

"Make that vicious jewelry" she grumbled spinning her white body away.

Gilberta sat down stretching her long white wings that faded out to black on the edges. She started up with her venomous ruby eyes, proudly lifting her head spiked dangerously with spikes that trailed down her back growing smaller in size until they narrowed and faded like a snake's tail. Flicking her tail she snorted loudly turning her head with arrogance at the audience.

"Fine" she purred down low in her throat, "Tow can play this game"

"This Lovely beast verses our fearsome Manticore!" The voice bellowed as a cage across from Gilberta line of view rose slowly into the light.

Standing she spread her large wings proudly out as the beast inside the cage snarled fearsomely. The crowd broke out into a load cheer. Gilberta stiffed bunching her muscles , peeling her lips back.

"Let the game commence!" ungarian stormed off radaint

She let out her piercing roar smirking in delight at the effective silence that spread over the audience and the glimmer of fear the reflected in the eyes of the manticore in front of her.

**The Manticore**


	10. Lasting Promises

**I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I know I was to update a lot sooner but I was caught up in exams and finish curriculum! I will try and update again soon but no promises because we can see how that ended.**

**But tenth chapter which means it's my turn to introduce! **

**Thank you so much for reading this, I know it's slow right now but I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am enthralled by writing this. Thank you especially for unluckyXIII and my friends for helping me edit this and continue writing with their criticism and thrill of new chapters. Thank you!**

**I also want to say, for my readers across the sea, you guys are so awesome. And I think it's insanely cool that people in France and the Philippines are reading this. You guys rock!**

**Please don't feel scared to bash this, let me know if you think it sucks, heck let me know if you want people to show up! I'm trying to work in as many people as possible. Tell me about characters you think need changing or would like to see more of, I'll read review promise.** **Hey guys feel free to guess what you think will happen!**

**I don't own Hetalia that is Hidekaz Himaruya's claim to fame.**

**Enjoy~!**

**Lasting Promises**

"Arthur~! Don't walk away I was only tease you mon amour!"

Arthur stomped toward the camp sight water dripping from his hair his white shirt clinging to his thin body. Ludwig looked up from beside Felicia with a messy daisy chain in his hands. Anca was beside a fire with a pot; that to Felicia and her brother Lovino, who was currently missing, had brought with them.

"Swimming with the fish eh Arthur?" Anca teased flipping her lovely black locks back as she waltz up to him. Anca draped one arm around the scowling Brit flashing a toothy grin; Arthur rolled his eyes.

Jean felt a heated anger course through her briefly as she forcefully pushed the fish into the Transylvanian's face. Anca red eyes turned back to Jeannette's wide smile.

"Lots of piosson non?" Jeannette smiled leaning her face in a way she had practiced often to look confident.

Anca raised an eyebrow before smiling sweetly, "Yes that should do. Arthur do you want to dry your shirt or will you wear it wet?"

"No I rather enjoy trying to get a chill" Arthur snapped pulling his wet shirt off causing Jeanette to blush and stare. He was pale and thin but built, long faded scars etched like pale fingers across his torso. Suddenly he seemed to catch Jeannette blue eyed stare. He blushed glaring with his large eyebrows; Jeannette's heart skipped a beat but she covered it by smiling with her perverted smile.

"tu es très beau" she grinned causing him to glare and mutter angrily under his breath.

Jean grinned skipping off to sit beside Felicia, who had now put her daisy chain on top of Ludwig's head.

"Vee see? It does look pretty on you!" Felicia smiled up at the German brushing her brown locks back from her face as she peered up with bright amber eyes, "Daisy do look pretty, what's your favorite flower? Mine is the veee… well I like all of the flowers but I really like olive trees. Outside of our place there is a forest and I always use to sit in the olive tree, fratello would play music and I would draw and sing."

"Olive trees are not flowers." Ludwig smiled gentle rubbing his large hand through the girl's hair gently as the said girl pouted

"Well they should be! Vee, but what's your favorite flower!?"

"Have you ever seen a Kornblume, or a cornflower? It looks all spiky but it's still beautiful. Mein sister would pick them and place them in our hair sometimes we would get many flowers und throw them up in ze air during the evening let zem land into the little lake beside our cottage. She always loved the cornflower. She would tease me by warning me that if my hair ever got too long she would braid cornflowers into it. Once, just once, she did too."

"Who knew you actually had a heart?" Anca snickered flashing her merry eyes at the blushing German.

Jeannette rolled her eyes, "Oh mon anime anyone raise by Gilberta Beilschmidt has a heart big enough to take care of a world, no matter how small that world is hn~ West?"

The German glared at the French woman who merely laughed, "My favorite flower is the lily, the white lily. I had a dear friend once, Joan, she was a strange girl, she would always play with me and she would argue. We would fight too; but whenever we got in too much of an argument she would always leave a white Lily on my door step."

"You sound like an old woman" Arthur snickered from beside the French girl he sat down beside her.

"Oh yeah well what's your favorite flower? Or do you not have one black sheep!" Jeannette snapped back huffing in annoyance.

"Black sheep?" Arthur asked before shrugging, "I don't really know I like roses, the red rose is beautiful."

"Haha!" Jeannette smiled triumphantly, "You're a romantic type! Dreaming of your princess you can carry off into the sunset! I bet your favorite stories are fairy tales!"

Arthur turned bright red sitting upright he retorted, "I am not a romantic! And my favorite story is Peter Pan and that is NOT a fairy tale!"

"But it has the base of being a fairy-tale!"

"Does not!"

"Yes it does!"

"Stop being stupid Peter Pan is completely … I'm not a romantic anyways!"

"Honononon!" Jeannette smiled, "You just admitted your Romantic! Don't fret mon amour I am too"

"How did I admitted that I'm Romantic?!"

"You just did."

"Wha-! That doesn't count! Stop laughing!"

Jeannette clutched her stomach from her happy laugher, Arthur huffed turning pointedly away blushing fiercely. Jeannette covered her mouth quickly trying to hide the loud snorts of giggles and air that she emitted with her un-lady like laughter.

"Oh mon cheri your priceless!"

Anca had joined in the laughter, "You know Jeannette is right you about as romantic as they get. The first time we met you called me a damsel in distress because I had fallen in a puddle and had a couple of men chasing me."

"I was 10! All I was reading was fairy tales and the tales of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table! I was obsessed but it does not mean I'm romantic! I'm a god damn blood thirsty pirate!" Arthur shouted his face completely red as he jumped up.

"What's wrong about being romantic? "Felicia smiled, "I think it's cute."

Ludwig only snorted from beside Felicia his eyes glimmering in amusement. Arthur glared at the pair of them. He opened his mouth a couple of times but ended closing them looking very much like a fish.

"Will you idiotas stop shouted for Dio's sake?" Lovino snapped as he struggled out of the bushed looking positively peeved tugging on a branch that had snagged onto his coat and the leaves in his normally perfect dark brown hair.

"Where were you fratello?" Felicia asked walking up to her twin gently brushing the leaves out of his hair.

"I was busy god damn it! Shouldn't we be moving to Britannia we need to keep moving damn it!"

"Arthur told us to stop" Jeannette said turning curiously to the Brit.

"Aye about that." Arthur sighed sitting down again; he glanced up at the mid-day sun shining through the trees casting gentle shadows. He raised his hand to his lips and let out a piecing whistle. Flinching from the sound the nobles quickly raised their hands over their ears.

"Mr. Arthur please don't be so loud!" Felicia whined earning an annoyed glance from Arthur who repeated the whistle only a semitone higher  
than before.

The piercing sound hung in the air then sharply rose fading into the air. He nodded turning back to the nobles would didn't seem as amused.

"I need to talk to you. I have a way to get to Britannia in about four days. But I need you to trust me."

Silence spread over the group as Ludwig narrowed his eyes immediately suspicious, "Why should we trust you? You're a pirate."

Arthur stared back in his unfaltering green eyes of his, the same piercing look that Gilberta would always give when she was being serious for once, the same strength of determination.

"Because Mathew is my adopted brother, I care about him and Alfred" Arthur said evenly, "I have gotten you this far in the frankly stupid quest to go after a myth. When is the last time you've seen a dragon? Why should I even care about some girl who disappeared before I even cared? I don't frankly. But it's keeping me alive and my head attached to my body and now Mathew is part of this game. So I'll play along but I need you to trust me and trust me when I tell you I won't back down on my word."

"Fine I'll play game" Ludwig said pulling the Italian girl closer to him just in case, "What is your idea?"

Arthur smiled but it wasn't a gentle pretty smile, "I will remind you that I AM a pirate. I've set our course we are heading toward the shore about and good evenings walk from the nearby sea town. The whistle that I did should be sending some of my ravens to my ship members."

"wait you're not saying that we are taking the sea rout? That could take five days at least plus walking to Britannia!" Jeannette blurred out.

"No fucking way we finally caught you to let you back out to sea is just kissing your reward good bye!" Lovino snapped pulling his sister closer to him and away from the potato freak.

"Nien I don't trust you enough for that."

"Look I know you don't have any reason to trust me but please believe me that enough is enough we have find out where the dragons have gone." Arthur sighed, "I won't run."

Jeannette frowned twirling a hand through her hair, "You know a lot about dragons"

"Gilberta was my friend too" Arthur laughed, "I just want to help Alfred. I need to get Mathew back, trust me just this once."

Biting her lip Jeannette forced herself to hold Arthur's gaze, "Fine" she muttered, "I'll allow this. Ludwig, Anca, Lovino, Felicia what do you think?"

"I believe Arthur" Anca said staring hard at the pirate, "He does help those in need as much as he denies it."

Arthur snorted rolling his eyes in disagreement

"Vee will there be pasta?" Felicia smiled

"No, you don't want to waste water on sea" Arthur replied deadpan.

"I don't like it." Ludwig muttered his hard eyes on Arthur's equally cold ones, "You seem willing to help, almost too willing."

"Mathew and Alfred are my reason I'm still alive and not floating in Davy Jone's locker." Arthur replied.

"I agree with the potato freak but I will go with it." Lovino said glaring at the pirate, "One wrong move and I will kill you like a true Italian."

Anca snorted, "Italian's kill people?"

Arthur Jeannette and Ludwig snorted in laughter which the rest of the group join in on, even Lovino.

Line break

Gilberta made the first move, leaping up into the air she spread her pure white wings catching on the wind gliding forward her teeth and claws bared as she dropped on top of the tawny fur of the manticore. It screeched under her sudden weight immediately snapping its bat wings open as his bolted slipping under Gilberta's claws.

Spinning around the beast met with Gilberta dark ruby eyes; its black eyes filled with rage as it shook itself out. Large bat wings spread out from its shoulders but it held the body and head of a lion. Snarling it roared charging at the dragon.

Gilberta snorted leaping high into the air landing behind it spinning quickly on her feet she shooting her head forward snapping her jaws into the hind leg of the beast. Warm blood seeped into her mouth as the flesh moved in spastic flexing. Suddenly a piercing sensation vibrated through her body as something sharp plunged into her neck narrowly missing a vital pipe. Gilberta snarled lifting the manticore into the air throwing it with all her might into the stone wall.

It yelped slumping down onto the dirt floor of the area, it let out a pain yowl as it tries to stand. Gilberta crouched snarling furiously but she felt off, sick the wound in her neck burned as if it was rolling and peeling back all of her pure white scales.

Fear flashed though the beast's eyes as Gilberta propelled herself forward pushing the lion head hard into the ground as she dug her claws into the beast flesh. She curled her lips back as the tail aimed to strike, her eyes narrowed as she gripped it near the base with her teeth pulling it out of its socket. It fell; helpless and limp blood pooling out of the puncher holes. The tail was strange it had a pointer dripping with a strange liquid.

"Poison" she muttered horrified bring her attention back to the poison now seeping through her body, no wonder she felt so sick, "Kacke."

Growling she brought her paw up slamming it down hard onto the beast skull. Blood poured out between her claws as the body stiffed then relaxed going limp forever.


	11. Monaco

**So back from the dead with a new chapter! For today we will have the lovely Bella introduce us!**

**"Hello so Kenn was an idiot and forget to mention Abel and myself.**

**Bella- Belgium**

**Abel – Netherlands**

**Louise- Monaco**

**As well as Kenn does not own Hetalia, thank goodness as the creator is Hidekaz Himaruya."**

** Thank you Bella Without further ado let us begin!**

**Monaco**

The small town stretched humbly in front of the sweating Nobel's, Roderick brushed his forehead trying to remember the last time he had done so much physical exertion. Aside from moving grand pianos down the streets of Vienna he barely did anything; and the disgraceful wrestling with Gilberta certainly didn't count. Frowning he gave the stupid cart a particularly forceful push, the cart jerk forward when Abel's weight forced it further forward along the uneven gravel path.

"Like are we there yet?" Feliks panted running a hand through his hair sweeping it back, "I'm so tried!"

"Yep!" Bella smiled, "We're here finally! We're here in Monaco!"

"Monaco? Jean's little sister lives here!" Antonia smiled.

For some reason Roderick couldn't fathom that Antonia and Abel were the only people not sweating only panting slightly, Antonia had said something about bull fights but Roderick had felt it was best to leave it at that. And Abel; well there was no talking to the silent brooding man.

"Oh Jeannette sister Louise?" Bella asked as the cart rolled onto worn cobble stone. Around wooden house rose up meekly.

"It's been forever since I've seen Louise, from what I heard from Jean, she's really pretty." Antonia smiled, "If I remember right Jean said, 'Belle! La jeune fille va rassembler tous les garçons! Surtout avec ses cheveux soyeux qu'elle reçoit de sa sœur belle!'"

Bella laughed, "Yep sounds like Jeannette, speaking of which; how is the Bad Touch Trio?"

"Before the meeting I met with Gil, she's fine as always" Antonia smiled brushing one of her dark locks that had fallen out of her bun back behind her ear, " Jeannette has been annoyed at suitors and flocking around the men as always."

Bella hummed before falling silent, in which Feliks picked up the conversation, "Can we please get a shower? I'm totally gross!"

"If I recall correctly there's a nice inn further in town" Milan said as the cart rolled, or rather to a stop.

Tereza came up from behind him she patted down her orange dress her long pale blonde hair falling down her shoulders in tangles, "Be careful with your money, Monaco is one of the larger gambling cities."

Roderick nodded brushing a hand threw his dark hair, "Alright so how about we get a place to stay a room for the males and the females then let Bella and Abel take this cart in to get it fixed."

The group moved warily down the street then quickly organized their rooms into the modest inn. They had two rooms side by side, each one equipped with bunk beds and a small bathroom off to one side and a window. Roderick sighed peeling off his purple coat and white decorative collar. He glanced out of the window from his room that he shared with Feliks, who was currently bathing, Milan and Abel. He didn't know where the later was probably with his wife; Milan was looking for food for his wife. Sighing he shifted over trying to see past the beige wall of the house or store that blocked his view. Growling he shifted over again then another half step smiling in relief. There he could peek out into the beautiful shining sea. He ran a wary hand through his dark locked careful to avoid the ever annoying piece of hair that defied gravity and stood up. He rearranged his wire rimmed glasses and began to hum a little tune under his breath, it was an old folk song his dear love use to sing with her father Repülj madár, repülj they called it.

"I'm like done that felt so good!" Feliks smiled walking out with a long white shirt with an ordinate frills around the collar and smart brown pants tucked into well-polished black boat.

Roderick sighed trying to calm himself from the sudden appearance of Feliks. Sure he could play a wide array of interments but he could not sing, and would never sing in front of anyone except Elizabeta.

"Like are you ok?" Feliks asked as he threw inside on the bed only to groan when he did not sink comfortably into the mattress but instead sort of when clunk.

"Fine perfectly fine!" Roderick said fixing his bangs in his embracement. Grabbing his towel he was about to close the door when Feliks voice floated into the silent room.

"Lizzy told me you couldn't sing, didn't know it was true."

Growling Roderick slammed the door behind him trying to ignore Feliks' wild laughter.

Antonia rolled her flamingo dress onto her shoulder; she let her long brown curls rolled down her back. Spinning around she glanced at the full length mirror, she red dress was low cut with black lace ruffling the edge. The dress fell folding the red fabric perfectly around her curves then opened into a frilly circle skirt around her hips the dark petticoat filling out the dress. One side actually rose up to about mid-thigh but no one could ever see how it was cut unless she stood very still.

Antonia smiled tying a bright red rose into her dark curly hair, since when did she ever stand still?

Tereza came out re braiding on hair of her blonde hair she was wearing a white skirt that flowed gently around her frame over the top of her buttoned shirt large embroidery decorated the top as well as the bottom of the puffy sleeves.

"Lady Antonia what are you doing out in the hall way?" Tereza asked.

Antonia smiled, "Well you see the only mirror I could find was out in the hall, no triste?"

Tereza only nodded numbly her expression blank.

"You should smile more! Usted sería tan hermoso!" Antonia continued her smile growing more, "and call me Toni!"

Before Tereza could say anything Bella came out wearing a black dress with a white shirt underneath and a matching black head band tied into her golden locks, "Toni are we going out to the casino tonight? I hear there is a really good casino just further in town. We'll probably find Jeannette's sister there."

"Si!" Antonia smiled widely, "Let's go get los vagos?"

Bella laughed intertwining her arm around the Spanish girl and the Slovakian woman as they marched over to the men's room. The opened the wooden door reveling Feliks with a light pink shirt black pants that were tucked into tall black boots, his straight blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a clump falling down having not made it into the ponytail. The shirt held ruffles around the neck inside of a tie or bow tie.

"Like Tereza what are you wearing?!" he exclaimed marching over to the stoic blonde girl glaring he started back with his green eyes, "You totally can't wear that! You're a young girl not some middle aged nun! No offence or anything."

Antonia laughed as Roderick came out wearing a white button up shirt and a gray vest over top he ran a hand through his bark hair organizing his bangs so they didn't fall too much into his face. Off the side he grabbed his wire framed glasses turning back to Antonia and Bella.

"Lady Antonia you need to wear a shawl, you are showing far too much skin. It is improper for a young lady such as yourself." Roderick frowned He turned reaching into his suit case that was half cloths and half music sheets.

Antonia pouted, " But Jeannette made this dress for me specifically! And she's always right about dress and how they should be worn."

Roderick whipped around his purple eyes blazing , "All more the reason to cover up! Sind alle jungen Damen, wie dies jetzt ein Tag?"

Bella pouted , "Leave her alone Roderick, you would dress your fiancée as a nun if she let you."

"Jeannette?" Roderick frowned pulling out a black shawl, "No she would never let me decide what she should be wearing. Here you go."

Antonia frowned as she took the shawl out of Roderick's hands, "Why do you have this amigo? Gilberta es adecuado para usted son femeninas tranquilo"

Roderick frown not all like the tone Antonia spoke in but shrugged it off as Milan walked back in. His dark hair was combed back but his bangs fell back into his face, he wore a purple shirt with a brown jacket over top of it.

"Tereza please just one dress? Please!" Feliks begged as the Slovakian girl flipped her hair with her stoic green eyes and walked up to Milan.

"NO drž hubu, nebo tě zabiju a mají můj manžel ukryl tělo" Tereza snarled narrowing her eyes as Feliks sighed dramatically backing away.

"Like fine but don't say I never tried."

"So where's Abel?" Bella smiled, "Then we can get going and do whatever you guys wanted to do. What did you guys come here to do anyways?"

"Mostly a place to stay before we set out again, but I guess we should explain the situation to you." Roderick sighed fixing his glasses.

Suddenly the door opened as Abel walked in something steaming from out of his old pipe his pale green eyes swept the room locking onto Bella brighter ones. He grunted wrapping the blue and white striped scarf tighter around his neck. His hair was spiked up revealing a pale scar above his left eye. Walking up to Bella he handed her a light orange tulip to which she smiled brightly kissing him sweetly on his cheek. He sat down swiftly on a nearby bed glaring at Antonia who smiled brightly in return.

"Alright so everyone is here?" Feliks said bouncing onto another bed.

Roderick nodded, "You see we are travelling to the Prussian Lands, firstly to pick up Gilberta and to try and solve a mystery. How much do you know about dragon?"

Bella shrugged glancing up at her husband, "Not much, they use to be all over the place but over the years they have become rarer."

"Well dragons have two forms a human form and their true form which is the beast form. Over the years the dragons have been disappearing. We ran into Ragon, yes the Pirate, but he's one our side, he brought to our attention that the dragons are probably hidden away. The Nobles feel that it is our duty to help find where the missing dragons went, since many of the, missing people are Nobel's. I'm telling you this because first off you are a noble, isn't that right Lady Bella?"

They frowned but nodded, Bella gave half a smile, "It's nice to be among the commoners, they are gentle people; and our people. And I fell in love too."

She glanced up squeezing Abel's hand smiling gently as a light pink dusted the larger man's cheeks. Bella chuckled bringing the tulip closer to her chest.

"But like, their cloths are totally boring!" Feliks muttered pouting before turning to smile at the couple, "But I totally love being a commoner seamstress dude, it totally wicked."

Antonia smiled, "I guess a lot of us pretend to be commoners huh?"

Bella shrugged, "Our bosses take care of most of the work, and we're just figure heads. So you're looking for dragons?"

"Why are you putting your trust into the pirate?" Abel frowned puffing on his pipe, "He might have given you information about the missing dragon nobles but after that you should have thrown him in jail."

Roderick sighed, "He had an upper hand on certain nobles, Ludwig, myself, Lady Jeannette, and Lady Antonia to name a few. He is also the only person who knows the first steps to finding out the mystery."

"So where is he?" Bella asked

"We have spilt into three groups, Lady Antonia, Lord Feliks, Tereza, and Milan and myself are off to the Prussian lands to see what we can find out about the missing dragons there. Lord Matthias, Lady Natalia, Lady Lili, Lord Tino and a young boy Alfred are off to Switzerland. And lastly Lord Ludwig, Lord Lovino, his sister Lady Felicia, Lady Jeannette, and a gypsy girl Anca with Arthur, who is Ragon, are off to Britannia's lands."

Abel took out his pipe staring lazily up at the cracking ceiling finally after what seemed to be a long time he looked down at group of nobles, "Alright we will help you to get here but no more than that."

Bella smiled brightly wrapping her petite arms around the larger man, "danke liebe!"

He blushed wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Well now that we're done talking, let's go down to the town square!" Antonia whined pulling on Roderick's arm, "vamos a salir!"

He sighed tiredly, "Alright lasst uns gehen."

**Last AU**

**So Monaco is a very small place, in fact it is the second smallest country in the world. It is on the Mediterranean border between Italy and France, so much of the city works with fishing for exports. It has the same flag as Indonesia and opposite to Poland. It still has a monarchy, and is under French protection. **

**It opened up one of the first casinos in France ( I'm saying one of the first because of the quick crappy research I'm doing but it could be the first. Look it up!) And has lovely weather so it is heavily funded from tourists. **

**Monaco has its own language (Monégasque ) ;however ,the official language is French with Italian and various other languages such as German and English often being spoken there.**

**One last thing before I leave you. Not everyone is a Nobel, basically what it boils down to is birth right, much like kings and queens but not really. Abel is not a Nobel he is a commoner but Bella is a Nobel. Gilberta, Elizabeta and Gertrude are not Nobles either. Gilberta is not a Nobel because of how her birth worked ( I'll explain later on in the story) but Ludwig is a Nobel. Many of the Nobles take on commoners jobs, Bella is a merchant with her husband, Feliks is a seamstress man, Jeannette works in various different places going from cook to seamstress to a designer ( she can make up her mind), Antonia is an entertainers so she performs by singing dancing or guitar as well as dresses up to be torero ( so a bull fighter). Other are in universities or schools, like Roderick who is in the Vienna music academy, Ludwig who is still completing his education, along with Lili, Natalia whom are all between 16- 14 years old.**


	12. Fairy Tale

**Alright so I was stupid and screwed up the order of my chapters, but they should all be in order once again. I'm sorry about the mix up and in return here is the next chapter! This time I welcome Mathias to introduce the chapter…**

**"Hey! Wazup!"**

**Mathias you could at least let me finish my…**

**"No way that's boring anyways… Wha? I don't get to introduce people? What kinda lame ass chapter is this?"**

**Mathias just-!**

**"Whatever, so Kenn is to lame to own Hetalia, and the epic owner is Hidekaz Himaruya."**

**T-thanks I think. So quickly before I get interrupted again the story that Mathias tells is the Steadfast Tin Solider from Hans Christian Andersen. He is a Danish writer, hence why Mathias tells the story. Born in 1805 and died in 1875. He lived through the industrial revolution in Europe and was in the time of Victorian England, I read that he even met Charles Dickens once in his life time and that they both admired each other's work. (If you don't know who Charles Dickens is then shame on you and look him up! Better yet read one of his novels!) Andersen wrote fairy tales for children, his stories are found in films, novels and ballets. He created a ground work for other writers of children's fables. **

**"Great so now that that boring stuff is out of the way let the chapter begin!"**

Matthias relaxed sun bathing under the green foliage the wind brushed gently through his hair as Tino brought back sticks to make a fire. Tino glanced his brown eyes at Mathias snoring form.

"Get up Matthias we still need more fire wood, and Natalia and Alfred are with Lili to get some food." Tino nudged the large Danish man.

Matthias sat up running a hair through his spiky blonde hair raising one blonde eyebrow, "Sounds like I can rest."

The other blonde hair rolled his eyes kicking the larger man, "Go get some fire wood you lazy oaf!"

"Only if you buy my drinks at the next town!" Mathias smiled jumping up as he strolled towards the forest.

"Only one or two drinks no more!" Tino shouted after the built man, chuckling he went back to arranging the short branches into a hut shape. He shoved dry grass and leaves underneath creating a circle with a couple of rocks he found.

He heard a loud crashing through the bushes; sure enough Alfred came parading back holding a dead rabbit in his hands.

"Oh leave it alone! It's just a rabbit that's barely enough for our group!" Alfred snapped as Natalia stormed from behind him.

"It doesn't mean that you had to kill it in front of that girl!" Natalia snapped marching up to Tino.

Her ice blue eyes snapped into Tino's warm brown ones as she flipped her pale blonde hair back; snapping her eyes to the fire she barked, "Hurry up and get that fire made! The sun will set in 20 minutes!"

Tino raised an eyebrow at the order, Natalia was only 15 and he was into his twenties far too old to be ordered around by a teenage girl. Grumbling about youth these days he resumed fixing the fire as Alfred pulled out his hunting knife and began to skin the rabbit. Natalia marched over to one of the logs and sat down scowling at the world.

Eventually Lili meekly came back blushing as she seated herself beside the slowly growing fire. Once the fire was high and the rabbit roasting nicely Matthias finally came back holding up another rabbit. He was greeted by stony silence; since the awkward group refused to speak to each other, mostly due to Natalia and Alfred's constant bickering.

"Oh you already have a rabbit?" Mathias grunted as his face fell he began to mumble as he began to prepare the rabbit to eat.

Silence spread through the camp as the group waited awkwardly for the rabbits to cook.

Alfred sighed noisily running a hand through his sandy blonde locks he suddenly grinned, "So a bunch of you are missing old friends huh? What where they like?"

Mathias looked at the bright blues eyes that seem to sparkle in the fire light, the boy was young but lively. Tino grinned relieved at the opening for conversation.

"What about your brother?" Tino asked smiling gently, "What was he like?"

Alfred sat up right as his eyes sparkled with excitement, "He was the coolest bro! Mattie was always really quiet and slow to move around and stuff so people always ignored him, but he's was always good at hiding cause he could actually be invisible! I remember this one time that some bully dude beat me up and Mattie got really mad and his attacked the dude! Man that was scary though, dragons are strong no matter how fragile their bodies look, Mattie nearly killed the guy by accident but we were kicked out of the orphanage so then we ran away onto a ship which was attacked by Artie and his goons. Originally Artie was going to just leave Mattie somewhere and keep me cause I was stronger and stuff like that but Mattie got mad again…."

Alfred looked around a red tinged growing on his face at the amused faces of Mathias and Tino. He glanced down quickly fiddling with a stick in his grubby hands.

"But what about you guys?" Alfred asked trying to push the conversation away from the staring eyes; what could he say he nearly spilt his life story to a group of strangers. And they are Nobel men, the very people Arthur had always warned Alfred and Mathew to be wary of.

Tino sighed leaning back, "When I was younger Mathias and I had a little group of friends. Gertrude, Tuuli, and her little brother Emil."

Mathias snorted at the mention of Gertrude causing Tino smile to grow and him to laugh.

"Mathias and Gertrude would always fight everyday then Tuuli would get fed up with Mathias because he was so loud and beat him up." Tino smiled nudging the Danish man, "But Mathias had the biggest crush on little Tuuli~!"

Mathias growled sending the giggling Finish man a dirty look, "Oh yeah? Gertrude was like your shadow with how much she followed you around!"

Tino blushed laughing weakly at the memory, "That was terrifying!"

Mathias laughed triumphantly rotating the rabbit around slowly, "What about you tow ladies?"

Alfred snorted laughing loudly, "Ladies? Maybe Lili is but defiantly not Nat!"

Natalia whipped her head around glaring at the boy, "Shut up or I'll gut you like a fish! And don't call me Nat!"

Lili blushed as she weakly tried to pull Natalia away from the brewing fight, "Actually I have a brother who disappeared"

"Seriously?! What was he like?" Alfred asked too loudly as he completely ignored Natalia

Lili smiled nervously trying to ignore the aura around Natalia, "We're not actually related, like you Alfred I'm an orphan, but Vash found me starving on a street one night and took me home then he basically adopted me."

Alfred's eyes lit up, "Cool I have an orphan buddy!" He cheered as he jumped onto the little girl who shrieked in fright as she fell over from the sudden weight. Her pink skirt fluttered all around her as Alfred jumped up laughing loudly extending his hand. Blushing Lili took the loud boy's hand yelping as she flew up like she weight a feather. Her feet slipped around as she collapsed into Alfred's chest causing her to blush more; she could feel the strength and heat of the boy through his thin shirt. Pushing away Lili brushed her shoulder length hair back glancing down nervously only to glance up to meet Alfred's sky blue eyes; happy and joyful like he always seemed to be.

"You ok?" Alfred asked plopping down beside Natalia who was scowling at the boy.

Natalia opened her mouth to retort but Lili interrupted what Natalia was going to say.

Lili nodded smiling gently, "I'm fine thank you."

Tino let out a happy sigh staring at the young teenagers with a wizen expression, "You tow are so cute and innocent~!"

"And your acting like a creepy old man" Mathias laughed, "Come on I think the rabbit's done."

Alfred wolfed down the meat scarping his teeth against the bone, scarping as much of meat as he could. Diving his hand forward he snatched another chunk immediately tearing into the cooked flesh. He could feel eyes on him but choose to ignore them for now as he continued to eat, if it could be called that. Arthur always joked that Alfred resembled a beast when he ate, not his fault Arthur barley eats anything.

Alfred looked up at Mathias and Tino raised eyebrows Natalia's openly disgusted face and Lili softer distaste. Rolling his eyes he continued to stuff his face.

"You really are a pig" Natalia snarled.

Alfred wiped his face with his sleeve frowning, "Dude you never know when you're going to get a good meal like this again."

Mathias chuckled, "Hey lets tell ghost stories!"

The group looked at the man. Tino rolled his eyes heavy a heavy sigh, while Lili and Alfred paled.

"We can each let a story! It'll be fun!" Mathias pressed the silent group.

"N-n-no!" Alfred suddenly shouted his face pale his eyes wide, " Weneedtobewellrestedfortomorrow!"

Natalia smirked twirling a lock of her long hair in between her thin fingers, "You scared?"

"No of course not!" Alfred snapped back his voice cracking; he blushed from his voice crack.

Mathias laughed, "Haha! I remember when my voice use to do that!"

"You're defiantly scared!" Natalia laughed her eyes cold with mirth, "Well we shouldn't scare the little boy should we? Might wet the bed."

"I'm not scared!" Alfred shouted getting heated into the argument, "I don't wet myself!"

"Anymore." Natalia snickered

Alfred flushed growling as he tensed his fists clenched in frustration.

"Can we not tell scary stories please?" Lili said her eyes wide and smile strained.

Natalia tsked shrugging her ice blue eyes still trained on Alfred, "Your still sacred"

"Am not!" Alfred snapped jumping up alongside Natalia.

"I'll go first!" Mathias jumped up pushing both of the teenagers back down.

The teens hissed sitting as Mathias began his story.

"Once upon a time there was a group of tin soldier, they were all brothers and came from the same spoon of tin. Now one of the soldiers was missing a leg because the tinker ran out of tin, but proudly he stood strong among his brothers. Now there was this paper ballerina is a beautiful castle she wore a pure white dress with a bright tinsel rose as big as her petite face and a warm red. Because of the way her foot was held out high and proudly the tin soldier thought she only had one leg; and he fell deeply in love with the beautiful dancing princess.

_"Haha the soldier must have been stupid!" Alfred laughed_

"Shut up. However the soldier could never see her or speak with her for during midnight when all the toys came to life the box that contained the tin soldiers was sealed tightly. But one night the soldier snuck away and hid behind to books and waited there patiently for midnight. When midnight came he snuck out of his hiding place and watched his love while his brothers banged on the box lid like they did every night. However our little tin soldier was not the only person to be fond because of the princess, a goblin in a jack in the box also fancied her.

'Soldier' the goblin snarled, 'don't desire what is not rightfully yours'

But still the soldier ignored him and continued to stare at the beautiful lady.

'Very well then we shall see what to-morrow brings to unwanted visitors' the goblin snarled then left the solder alone.

_"Dude that's boring!"_

_"Shut up and listen you idiot!"_

The next day when the boy whom every one lived under placed the one legged tin soldier on the window sill. Either the goblin or misfortunate play false against him for a sudden gust of wind sent the brave tin soldier spiralling down three floors. Down and down he fell until he landed between to cobble stones his head and bayonet stuck between the stones. Presently the young boy and his maid when looking for the soldier but did not see him even though the nearly step on him several times. But still he did not cry out he stood brave and strong. The maid and boy then left for it had begun to rain heavily.

Soon two young boys came by spotting the one legged soldier firm even in his predicament.

'Why there is a tin soldier' the said taking the soldier, 'he shall do well for his paper boat'

They then made him a boat out of the day's newspaper and sent him sailing down the gutter which had swelled from the storm that had just passed. The wave rose high around the soldier who remained firm and strong even though fear was shaking him deep within his metal body. Sudden they day light disappeared as the boat travelled down into the drain. Presently a rat swam up to the tin man and his boat.

'Passport? Where is your passport?' the rat snarled but still the tin man remained firm clutching his bayonet tighter .

The boat caught onto the waves and rushed ahead as the rat swam furiously losing to the waves while crying out, 'Stop him he has not paid the toll! Stop the thief!'

Suddenly he could see daylight ahead of him and a horrible rushing of water. Suddenly the water dropped away to a great fall like a great waterfall! Fear coursed through him as he drop his boat tearing becoming soft like paste. Still he held himself firm and stiff as water over took his boat he thought of longing of his beautiful dancer. Then speaking quietly against the rushing of the water

'Farewell, warrior! ever brave,

Drifting onward to thy grave'

His body disappeared under the waves as he remained firm; but happy from the thought of his love. Suddenly he felt his body swallowed as a great fish grabbed him! He then stated in the darkness for a long while. He quiet enjoyed the smooth and swiftness of the beast but then became quiet still. Suddenly a flash or silver brought the tin soldier out of his endless daydream. Daylight broke out and was met with the face of the boy's maid!

_"How does that even work?" Natalia frowned _

_"shut up Nat!"_

And it just so happened the fish had been caught and sold to the maid of the boy who had owned the boy. Happiness had swelled in him as he was returned to the room where he could see his brothers and the paper princess. They stared at each other neither speaking a word instead holding a silent conversation. Suddenly the boy picked up the tin man influenced by the goblin and threw him into the stove. The flames rose higher melting the bright colours on his uniform , the heat was terrible and it became undistinguishable from the flames of love or flames from the fire. He started firm but lovingly at the dancer as he melted away. Suddenly a gust of wind picked up the dancer as she flitted into the fire landing beside her brave tin soldier. Together they melted and burned away. The next morning when the maid was cleaning the ashes out she saw a firm but beautiful little tin heart side by side to a tinsel rose scorched black."

"Dude that story 's lame!" Alfred frowned, "They die? Like come on! There was no hero too and the bad guy won!"

Tino laughed, "Sometimes the good guys do not win in real life."

Alfred pouted as Natalia stared into space along with Lili. Slowly Natalia spoke her voice far away, "But the bad guy was only trying to keep the princess safe from strangers."

"He totally sent the tin dude on a huge journey just to get back though!" Alfred frowned, "Plus he killed both of them in the end!"

"His motives were not really that bad if you look at it from the bad guy's side, it's how he supported his beliefs that made him the bad guy." Lili said chuckling lightly, "There are a lot of people like that in real life."

Mathias grinned, "Yeah and getting through the hard times and remaining firm and brave is worth the respect, even though things don't and won't always work out well in the end."

Natalia and Lili started thinking as Alfred laughed loudly, "Whoa deep."

Mathias grinned back taking a swig of water, "Isn't it? Took me forever to get the meaning."

Tino rolled his eyes a mischievous glint in his eyes, "It would for you huh?"

"Oi!"

The group laughed as Tino yawned loudly along with Alfred. Natalia growled shoving Alfred's yawning face away.

Smiling Tino said, "Why don't we turn in for the night?"

A murmur of agreement, and protest as Alfred threw a fit but was the first one to fall asleep, and the group slowly fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	13. Raise the Stakes

**Alright hello once again, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. And thank you to all my readers/ viewers. Today we have Vladimir or rather Romania to introduce us to the chapter.**

**"Ha-ha! Take that Liz I got to introduce before you did!"**

**Vlad be nice…**

**"No way. So anyways **

**Louise – Monaco**

**And the rest is explanatory; do go around forgetting us wicked dragons now!"**

**Umm yah can you explain how the meal system works for the Tavern?**

**"Can do it yourself? Fine, first off the Tavern is what we call the place where all the Dragons are. Next we think we get dinner after the battles at the dragons usually take place in. There is a box area where we watch the battles but it's magically protected and what not. Next in the main center witch is just a big dome place there is a hole that is the entrance and the exit. White parcels of food are thrown down in what we think is dinner time and so we have supper but other than that no food."**

**Yeah that's about it for this time.**

**"Kenn does not own Hetalia Hidekaz Himaruya is the wicked owner."**

**Thanks Vladimir enjoy!**

** Raise the Stakes**

Gilberta swore repeatedly in her head as she thankfully stumbled away to the cage. Snarling in pain the cage rattled as it took her down into the depts. of the Tavern, or whatever it was called. She looked up through blurring eyes spotting a head of red and a blurry body that tackled her taking her down easily. The blurry body griped her tightly as Gilberta swayed under the sudden weight due to her poisoned state

"I'm so sorry Gilly! Annyira sajnálom!" Lizzy cried in Gilberta ear as the Prussian growled pushing her friend away with her large claw hand, "I forgot to tell you the manicore has a poison stringer on its tail."

"Yeah I noticed" Gilberta growled in the dragon language.

"Liz move aside will yeh? I need ta heal Gilberta." Allistor chuckled pushing aside the Hungarian who pouted her moss green eyes narrowed as if she was wondering whether she should kick the red head now or after he helped Gilberta.

Gilberta turned her white spiked head to the red head her red eyes narrowed in distrust, "Hurt me Rotschopf and I will make your life a living hell."

The red head narrowed his eyes raise a thick red eyebrow, "Gil haud yer weesht."

He began to murmur under his breath laying his warm hands on her white neck; the warm blood seeped through his hands lining them. A soft golden glow brighten the tunnel like a candle in a dark room. Slowly the pain seeped away fading and clearing Gilberta's numb head. She let out a satisfied purr at the very back of her throat as the warm hands lifted from her leathery scales.

"There all bettar." Allistor smiled running a hand along Gilberta's back nearby her spikes. Narrowing her eyes her head shot out; snapping her jaws at Allistor's hand that had shot away.

Gilberta snorted as her body began to morph and change, shrinking until she stood letting her long silver hair cover her body that was exposed.

"That would be my que~!" Elizabeta sang as she pushed Allistor away kicking him for good measure causing him to swear and growl as he lumbered away huffing.

"Here dear" Elizabeta smiled handing Gilberta a towel, "Best not be too open you never know who's watching. Come I took your cloths to the closet changing room."

Gilberta raised an eyebrow as she followed the brown hair girl. They walked briskly then turning sharply into an electrically lit room that cast off an eerie green glow. Elizabeta turned back to Gil smiling as she handed her friend her white shirt and black pants that fit her legs and tucked into her black hunting boots. Once Gilberta had changed she took her black cross from Elizabeta turning to stare at her friend who was writing franticly on a little piece of paper.

"So what do you mean by you never know who's watching?" Gilberta asked noticing the stacks of paper that where stored in the room.

Elizabeta held one hand up to her mouth handing Gilberta a piece of paper, "Well you never know, with all the people in here as such."

"Oh yeah? Makes sense." Gilberta said reading the paper.

_Gil the Trader has put a magical thingy that watches us, it also records what we say. It is not in every room several in fact have no magical protection. There are none in the bathrooms we are tunneling in one bathroom. Don't react stupid. The magic has been moved around in the past so the topic is forbidden because if the Trader hears us talking about them he will move them around. Each room has a blind spot. Also the wash room, at least most of them have a voice recorder magic in them, this one does. The tunnel does not._

Gilberta nodded handing Elizabeta the paper as silently as she could as she laughed loudly, "Kesese did you see how awesome I was at beating the manicore? I awesome kicked its lion but!"

Elizabeta snorted laughing as she put the paper gently under a pile of dirt, "Barley you were stung that's not awesome at all and usually we stay up there for at least five battles!"

"Oh yeah how many battles did you stay up for that first time you fought?"

"Six" Elizabeta smiled triumphantly, "Tow manicore a gargoyle, tow witches and Allistor. And no one told me about the stinger."

"Shut up I AM AWESOME!" Gilberta shouted jumping in the air as she raced away back to the center chamber, Lizzy not too far behind her. The bickered running through the weaving tunnels.

Gilberta huffed marching so she didn't catch Lizzy soft sigh as distance muttering , "Yeah but I couldn't move for the next week."

The chamber was dark as usual with one pinpoint of light lighting the dark chamber from the roof. Around Gilberta could make out several other dragons sitting around talking softly between themselves.

"Nice battle" Vladimir smiled as he sauntered up to Gilberta who smirked turning to Elizabeta.

"See? I am awesome!"

"Vald stop teasing her just because she doesn't know you well enough to know your being sarcastic…."

"Whatever crazy Hungarian psycho!" Vladimir sighed dramatically sweeping his black cape back.

"What did you just call me Vampire?" Elizabeta snapped grabbing Vald's white collar.

"I called you crazy psycho." Vlad laughed as he ducked sweeping his cloak widely confusing Elizabeta as she went to grab him again only to miss.

"Come back here vampire!" Elizabeta screamed diving forward throwing her fist out widely clipping Vladimir's shoulder.

"Hey I'm not a vampire because I'm a dragon Stupid! Vampires can't be dragons!"

Lizzy snorted loudly shoving the Romanian with her shoulder, "You act like one!"

"Still doesn't mean I'm a flipping vampire psycho!"

Gilberta laughed loudly as an irritated voice grumbled from besides her, turning she smiled at a black haired girl in a green tunic like thing ,except the flaps stretched down much longer than a tunic would ,with white pants underneath. She wore a woven hat that covered the top of her ponytailed black hair; in her hand she held a large wooden paddle.

"So noisy honestly they always do this!" the girl that Gil recognized from earlier as Lien.

"But it's fun, Lien right?" Gilberta smirked only further irritating the girl.

Lien nodded stiffly frowning deeply causing Gilberta to smile widely snapping her across her back, "Seriously cheer up! You're more serious than my little Bruder!"

"Lien-san!" a new voice called as a short black haired man walked up with a blank face, "There you are."

"What do you want Kiku?" Lien asked her frown soften slightly.

Kiku glanced over that the curious red eyes girl as Gilberta leaned closer peeking over Lien's shoulder.

Catching the black haired man stare Gilberta smirked, "I am the Awesome Gilberta for you information!"

"Ahこんにちわ" Kiku said bowing causing Gilberta to laugh pulling him up from his shoulder.

"Man your light dude! Anyways call me Gil or Awesome Gil or just Awesome! Your name's Kiku huh?" Gilberta blabbed not noticing Kiku's flushing face as she kept her arm slung around his shoulders.

"C-could you please stop touching me?" Kiku asked stepping away from Gilberta.

"Oh yeah sorry!" Gilberta smiled rubbing her sliver hair.

"In coming!" Lizzy voice yelled as the dragons stepped away from the light which opened as a dark shadow peered in. Suddenly large white clothed objects fell into the chamber. Staring wide eyed at the system as the packages fell. Her eyes glinted at the figure she stared hard. The shadow was dark but she could barely make out the brown strains of hair that fell around a thin face, one that seemed almost familiar. Gilberta steeped forwards as the shadow stood showing how her hair normally fell. Distraught ripped through Gilberta

"S-Saule!" Gilberta yelled up breaking the silence the figure stopped.

"G-Gilberta?"

Gilberta hushed pushing Lizzy away as she stepped closer towards the light calling once again as familiar green blue eyes flickered in the poor light, " Saule I know that's you! What happened to you? Why are you here!?"

Saule stared before turning away sending down another package which nearly fell on top of Gilberta who ducked out of the way quickly. The light began to dim as Gilberta shouted again trying to get Saule to speak again.

"I'm sorry Gil. I'm really sorry." Saule voice came down quietly as the heavy lid slide over the exit.

Swearing loudly Gilberta ran a hand through her hair tossing her bangs snarling , "That was Saule, you remember her Lizzy she was Feliks best friend and his lover! What the fuck's going on?"

Lizzy fell silent staring before sighing sadly, "I don't really remember Gil."

Gilberta growled kicking a package sending it flying, "This doesn't make sense!

"It may not make sense nor is it fair, but that's no reason to be kicking around our supper!" a mono tone voice snapped as a pale blonde girl with dull navy blue eyes that matched the colour her sailor styled shirt. She walked over picking up the white package thrusting it into Gilberta's shocked hands with a cold glare, "This is the one you ruined so it's yours."

Gilberta stared shocked around the room the dragons stared expectantly at her, why didn't they understand?

"Listen lass, there is nee one ye cannae trust down haur. A' fowk made tha mistake of trustin' someone, tat's why we're haur." Allistor sighed walking up to pick up a package, Lizzy came up meekly behind the tall red headed man.

"I'm sorry Gilly. But this is the truth, Saule could be the one who turned you in, it could be someone from your village, it could be your brother." Lizzy said rubbing the albino's arm.

The pale girl walked beside Emil (who still had the bright pink bow in his silver hair) standing beside a tall girl with wired glasses piercing blue eyes that matched her long coat. Her hair was swept up in a ponytail. Vash came up giving Gilberta a pat on her shoulder then walking away back into the darkness. Kiku and Lien came up, Lien frowned deeply her eyes hard as if Gilberta was over reacting. Lizzy and Allistor left the crimson hair fading into the black along with Elizabeta's slender frame.

Suddenly there was a tug on her sleeve jumping slightly she turned spotting the small boy, Mathew his purple eyes staring deep into her eyes his dirty crimpled hair knotted and tattered like the rest of him.

"Your brother is not to blame." He whispered seriously, "Siblings would never do something like that to their blood, I know mine didn't so please have faith in yours too."

Tear swelled in Gilberta's eyes at the young boy's words, sadly she shook her head, "Yeah kid, but the possibly still remains. Beside who else would know our secret and vhere you vould be zhat day?"

Mathew's face flickered in doubt pain flashed through his eyes as Gilberta walked away with a package leaving the boy to shuffle his feet biting his lip in uncertainty.

Line break!

Antonia squealed as they entered the big casino the flashing lights lit the room up advertising the machines, cards and more.

"Schöne eine Gruppe von Menschen gerne all ihr Geld verlieren." Roderick groaned as Feliks immediately stared drifting away.

"Wait!" Roderick bellowed pulling Antonia back to his side who pulled Feliks back as well, "Now listen you will NOT spend all your money, Antonia, Feliks, Bella! Nor will you get into fights, again Antonia! Lastly do not tell anyone why we are really here but keep an eye and ear up for information that could be useful. "

Antonia pouted flipped her hands in exaggerated annoyance, "De madre supuesto, no quiero molestarte."

Roderick gave Antonia a dirty look before releasing her upper arm allowing the group to disperse.

Two hours of extreme boredom past with agonizing slowness that led Roderick to hover around the piano that supplied music for the casino for the main floor around a great domed rotunda. The man playing was an older gentleman who was well on his way to being tipsy and had started missing notes, causing Roderick to flinch every time he did so. Cringing at a particularly wrong note Roderick approached the man.

"Excuse me sir? Would it be alright if I take over for you? I don't need pay but you're in no shape to play right now" Roderick said as politely as possible, the aged man stood up walking over to Roderick breathing the sour stench of ale into Roderick's face.

"Whaadda whan me piano foar? Takin'over me job?" the groaned up at the taller and younger Austrian.

_ Good grief he reeks_ , Roderick smiled trying to back away from the man, "No good sir I just think you're not sober and you're playing is being compromised."

Apparently that did it for the old gentleman; suddenly a fist was swung as Roderick dodged quickly nearly getting clipped.

_Thank god I always got into fights with Gilberta, compared to her he sucks_ Roderick smiled slightly as he once again dodged leaping forward suddenly punching the older gentleman as hard as he could.

The man staggered back running forward but suddenly with a flurry red Antonia appeared holding the old gentleman clenched fist.

"Excuse me sir I would appreciate if you didn't mess with my date. You see even if you don't, I still have to look at him." Antonia smiling sweetly but her eye dark as if she was fighting with a bull.

Roderick felt himself bush as the crowd had stared to giggle that he was saved by a woman. The old man raced away after he was released; Antonia saunter up to the embarrassed Austrian.

"I didn't need help, Antonia" he frowned.

Antonia sighed throwing her hands up, "There is no pleasing you is there. Beside what happened to no fighting? Can't talk anymore can you?"

Roderick groaned , "Halt die Klappe"

Security walked up to the pair about to throw them out when Antonia suddenly exclaimed as she was being dragged back, "We'll make up for the disturbance; you see my friend can replace the pianist for tonight!"

The Security frowned and after much convincing Roderick found himself in front of a piano with several other interments nearby. Antonia had wandered off after being released and kissed on the cheek by a guard.

_Wasn't he trying to throw us out not three minutes before? I knew Jeannette was a bad influence on the poor girl _Roderick sighed shaking his thoughts of his head. Sighing contently he let his hands take over gliding easily over the instrument ; blending the percussive notes as they glided easily over each other.

Several people stopped to stare at the man; the music was played much well from the new man than the old gentleman. But Roderick never noticed he absorbed himself into the music letting all of his emotions play out onto each masterpiece.

Several hours and passed as Roderick moved from piano, violin, flute, back to piano. Suddenly a bell chimed breaking him out of his absorption in the music. There was barely anyone in the casino; the yellow lights were dim signing that it was near closing time. He peered over around the rotunda that he was positioned in a corner, there was a guard lying passed out on the ground. Gasping he raced over to the guards checking their pulse. They were all still alive but unconscious, curiosity ripped him as he glanced around spotting a new figure that wasn't there that last time he looked around.

In front of his a young beautiful girl stood. She was wearing a white blouse than was tucked into a blue skirt that came up with a striped belt creating an empire waistline. Around her throat a blue piece of cloth fluffed that matched the bow in her dirty blonde hair. One side of her hair she had a long braided that was flipped onto her right shoulder. On the other side she had long clumps of hair that didn't make it into her side braided.

She smiled her blue eyes strangely dim as if she was asleep not standing right before Roderick. She rearranged her wire rimmed glasses.

"You play quiet well"

Now that surprised Roderick, her voice was that of a horse old woman not a young girl, "Why is your voice so strange?"

She smiled sweetly, "Questions and questions. Perhaps I can answer some of them; care to play a game?"

"What did you do to the guards? Why am I not asleep?" Roderick demanded as he stood looking down at the petite girl with sharp purple eyes.

"As I said, questions will receive answers but you need to buy them first."

"What?! Why should I trust you? You won't tell me anything." Roderick frowned lifting his head proudly to stare down at the beautiful girl with the horse voice of an aged widow.

She cocked her head, "Your comrades are fine, for now at least. If you ever want to see them again then I suggest that you come with me. I have answers for your question as well."

With that she stared walking away her golden brown locks swaying gently in time with her skirt. Sighing Roderick followed the girl down a hall into a warm yellow lit room with a red and black checkered carpeted wall. On one side of the room there were thick black velvet curtains leaning into a dark hall that Roderick couldn't see.

She sat down on the opposite side of the table, suddenly a tall yellow skeleton walked in the room wearing a black suit and a top hat looking like he was from the Victorian era. The skeleton sat down its joints clicking as it picked up a deck of cards and began to shuffling them expertly. Roderick sat horrified at the skeleton looking sharply at the girl who chuckled at his facial expression.

"This will be our dealer, his name is Earl. We will play 21 or Black Jack, which ever you prefer to call it." The girl said watching Roderick carefully, "Cheating is allowed only if the other does not notice or call on it. If you are caught cheating then the game is called off and the other person can take was he wants. Lastly for each round if you win you may receive either an answer for a question or a comrade. If I win I receive an answer or a comrade. Ties are each person gets a question. We play till someone gets a 21 or notices the other cheating."

The cards slide towards Roderick one faced up one faced down, "Aces are 1, and face cards are 11 for joker 12 for Queen and 13 for Kings. Jokers are wild cards worth whatever is needed to get up to 21."

"Let's play!"


	14. Black Jack!

**SUP!**

**So umm today we have… Gertrude to introduce us! **

**But first a note on Black Jack or 21. Basically you are dealt tow cards one faced up and the other faced down, then you get a card 'or hit' or you pass a round so 'pass'. For my version you get two tries before you have to show, so revel all of your cards. Jokers are wild cards so they bring you directly up to 21 no matter what.**

**I imagine for the dragons that they sit down and spend time in their mother tongue, and because we have nations which are heavily based on music, as it is a major part of their culture I made it culture sharing time. So they sit around sing dance and play music. Somehow…. It's really cozy down there, I guess.**

**"Are you done?"**

**Sorry Gertrude so continue.**

**"Louise- Monaco"**

**Not much for words are you, ( intense stare) huh… sorry.**

**"Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia."**

**Yeah, so enjoy-**

**"Read and enjoy."**

**… have fun…**

**"Read."**

**Black Jack!**

Two cards slid to Roderick one card up that showed a 2, the other card faced down. The girl received that same except her card facing up showed a 9.

_So far so bad_ Roderick thought frowning as he peeked under his card to see a King, since it was worth 13 he had 15 in total.

"Hit or pass?" The girl asked smiling twiddling her light blond locks absentmindedly; the skeleton cocked its head towards her, "I'll pass, Earl."

"Hit" Roderick said as the skeleton passed over a card, peaking at the card he saw that he had a 4.

So 19, close to 21 but too close for another card.

"Do you wish for another hit or show?"

"Show" Roderick said as the two of them reveled their cards, the girl had a 9 and 10, the same number as Roderick. He narrowed his eyes glaring sharply up at the girl.

"We match; so you get a question and I get a question." She smiled

Roderick nodded scrambling through his mind, "What is your name?"

"The body is called Louise, but I'm a sprite that have taking over Louise, I have no name." Louise answered.

Roderick's eyes widened, "You're a Possessor!"

"That is that name the dragons call me." Louise or rather the hag in control of Jeannette's darling sister crackled, "And you good sir, what is your name?"

"Roderick Edelstein"

Louise cocked her head staring up with her thick lashes blankly, "This body seems to know that name, interesting. Well Roderick shall we go again?"

Looking down Roderick saw a new set of cards with a quick glance at Earl who was sitting as still as stone staring evenly with his empty sockets ; the deck placed neatly beside his bony hands.

This time Roderick had 3 faced up, peeking under the card his hidden card was a Queen so he had 15.

"Oh dear, bust." Louise said frowning as she fixed her glasses, "This round you win."

"I want a companion back." Roderick said immediately as Louise nodded turning the black velvet curtain. Two skeletons walked out dragging a limp figure with their thin yellow arms. Blonde hair fell messily around that man head; he had a long beige coat with a blue and white scarf trailing from his neck. Out of the corner of his eyes; Roderick stood noticing Earl slipping his cards back and shuffling.

"What did you do to Abel?" Roderick demanded grabbing the large man heaving him up into an empty chair beside Roderick.

"He's fine; he's just under the same spell as the rest of the casino is." Louise said blankly but a hint of disgust betrayed her flat tone.

Roderick raise a thin eyebrow staring down with his bright purple eyes, smoothing his hair he seated himself noticing new cards in front of him.

Again he had a 3 faced up and under his hidden card a Queen. Louise had a 5 face up.

"Hit" Louise said as a card slide towards her.

"Hit" Roderick said grabbing the card that came towards him. Peeking at it he saw that he had an 8.

_Damn it_, Roderick frowned, "Bust"

Louise smiled happily, "Well what should I do; should I take back your handsome friend or should I be sweet and only ask for a question?"

Roderick stiffed sliding a hand under the table to grab onto Abel's coat, he had finally gotten a familiar face in this frankly frightening situation where he had no idea what was going on, he certainly didn't want to lose this comfort.

"What are you searching for?" Louise asked smiling gently but her eyes remained cold and blank. Roderick looked up his sullen thoughts broken and tumbling around loosely in his mind

"What do you mean?"

"A group of nobles wandering around must be looking for something; I want to know what you're looking for."

"We are looking for the missing Nobel's; we think they are related to the dragons."

Louise nodded, "They are. Well shall we play?"

Roderick nodded surprised at the abruptness of Louise's response. Looking at the cards floating towards him he glanced at the cards placing his hands back onto the top of the table he had a 5 faced up and a 3 faced down.

"Hit" Roderick said glancing to see she had an 8 faced up.

"Hit" Louise said.

They received their cards Roderick saw that he had a 2, crap still too low only 10.

"Hit" Roderick said again receiving another card, this time a 10.

"Hit" Louise said as she received her card, "show."

Roderick looked quickly adding up Louise cards, 18 another happy smiles crawled onto Roderick's face, he won again.

"A companion please." Roderick said as Louise scowled looking very much like she had eaten something fowl.

The tow skeleton's which had disappeared brought out Feliks this time. Roderick, once again, stood up to grab the young boy seating his beside the unconscious Abel. Sitting down he looked down to see a new set of cards in front of his seat.

Damn that is creepy how Earl, or whatever his name is, keeps replacing the cards without a sound.

This time he had a 5 up and a Queen faced down Louise had an 8 faced up.

"Hit" Louise said

"Pass" Roderick said

They waited a second before showing their cards, tied again. Roderick inwardly swore glancing quickly around the room notice the door they had entered through seemingly disappeared.

_Unless we came through that freakish curtain_ Roderick thought as he returned his eyes back to Louise.

Louise frowned "Why do you care so much for a dragon? They are not important to you nor do they affect you in anyway."

"They do actually I have lost two dear childhood friends because they have disappeared." Roderick said sighing, "Why did you knock out everyone in the casino?"

"Because I can" Louise frowned narrowing her glazed eyes she crossed her arms, "No one can tell me not to, plus this casino belongs to this body, and this body will be mine so everything in this casino belongs to me, including your friends."

Roderick stared shocked at the bitterness that Louise had said her words. Nervously gulping he glanced over at his sleeping companions just to be sure they were truly there.

Line break!

The dragons all gathered around in a circle eating there meal which consisted of basically a sandwich with cooked ham and lots of vegetables and cabbage for some reason. Gilberta rearranged her sandwich chomping down the meal eagerly as Lizzy laughed at Gilberta beastly approach to eating.

"Gil slow down you'll only choke!" Lizzy managed through laughs

"How can I slow down who knows when I'll eat again?" Gilberta said as she wiped her face quickly licking the bit of meat that clung to her face.

Allistor snorted laughing merrily nudging Mathew with his elbow, "Eat up laddy! Ye coold use some good food tae fatten ye up!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes opening her moth to speak but was cut off by Vash.

"What alcohol have you been in this time?" Vash frowned

"Speaking of awesome alcohol, do we ever get any beer?"

"Ale?" Allistor said, "Unfortunately only oan special occasions, I ken I'm dyin' for a devvy me self."

"VHY IN THE AWESOME NAME OF FRIZ DOES THIS PLACE NOT HAVE BEER?!" Gilberta roared as her voice echoed boldly through the chamber.

"You've certainly have a pair of lungs on you" Vash growled earning a snort from Lizzy and frowns from the rest of the group.

"Why do you have to be so loud?" Lien snapped as she took a swing of her water that came with the meal in a tight container of sorts.

"What's wrong with loud?" Vladimir asked fixing his little hat slightly.

"See?" Gilberta grinned cheekily high fiving the Romanian, "He is awesome enough to understand the awesome that comes with being loud!"

"That does not make sense Gilberta –san" Kiku informed

"It's just that awesome."

"Seriously Gil if you say AWESOME one more time I just might have to kill you." Elizabeta threatened

"Like you'd kill the awe-."

Emil sighed loudly from beside the quiet Norwegian and Swedish woman interrupting Gilberta, "Isn't it time?"

"Time for what?" Gilberta and Mathew asked

"Yep! I'll go first!" Lizzy smiled widely jumping up. The group silenced some closed their eyes small smiles growing on a few of the Dragon's faces. Elizabeta closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

Hej, halászok,halászok

Merremén a hajótok

Török kanizsa felé,

Viszi a víz le felé

Elizabeta began to sing her voice filling the air freely, dominating the space like a nightingale freezes time. Silver and gentle yet powerful not unlike the girl herself, she sang for the dragons around her.

Line break

Roderick looked down at his cards 6 faced up, peaking at his card hidden from view. His eyes widened. His breath hitched, he had a joker. Happiness bubbled within his chest as he forced his face to remain straight looking up at Louise who had missed his slip up. Louise had a King faced up, glancing up from the hidden card she raise a neat eyebrow

"Pass"

"Pass" Roderick said

Louise nodded as they flipped their cards over, Roderick let him smug smile revert onto his face, "I would like a companion please"

The skeletons returned holding Antonia, Roderick once again stood trying desperately to ignore the glare of animosity that was ever present on his back. He gently carried Antonia placing her onto a chair, her dark locks falling onto her shoulders her black scarf around her shoulders slipping causing Roderick to scoff slightly before remembering that she couldn't fix it; since she was unconscious.

He turned back to Louise feeling his blood run cold and his face to pale, from the look of pure contempt. Roderick sat down stiffly nodding pleasantly to the ghost, Louise blinked then smiled sweetly.

"You've got quiet the collection don't you?"

Roderick looked over to Abel, Feliks, and Antonia nodding slightly, "Not a collection but a few people back yes."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say for as the cards flew back to Roderick and Louise the look of abomination returned onto her face.

Tearing his eyes away Roderick looked back down he had a King faced up, so far so good he thought. Lifting the corner of the red card his breath hitched.

Jack, he was bust.

"Bust" he said before Louise could say anything.

Louise smiled widely "Well then! I do think I'll have a companion too!"

Roderick bit his lip as the skeletons came over grabbing Antonia panic rose heating his blood he clenched his fists together as the flamboyant Spanish girl was dragged back through the curtain. He tried to clamp his thoughts down but he couldn't help it; the scene reminded his of the veil between life and death that the elders spoke about. And this time it didn't look as if Antonia was walking towards life.

He must have looked frightfully pale for Louise frowned reaching across the table her hand colder than snow, " She'll be fine Roderick."

Roderick nodded dumbly turning back to his cards his fear turning to determination. This time he had an Ace up Louise had a 6. Peaking under he saw that he had 7.

"Hit" Roderick said.

Louise looked up, "Calm Roderick a stern face like that is unbecoming for you, hit."

Two cards slide towards the pair. Roderick looked quickly doing the man with renewed vigor.

"Bust"

Roderick looked up at Louise's annoyed eyes, "A companion."

The skeletons walked in bringing Milan his brown hair falling limply, Roderick jumped up helping Milan into the seat where Antonia had been.

"Tell me about your lovers" Louise asked in a fare way voice as she stared at Roderick, "The girl I won, you seemed to care dearly for her. Friend or lover?"

"A dear friend of mine" Roderick responded after some thought sitting down to look at his cards he had a six faced up and a 4 down, "I've only ever loved one girl, hit"

"Pass, who was she?"

Roderick looked at his card a 7 so a decent chance he showed his cards , "Just a pauper girl."

Roderick frowned staring at Louise's cards she had a Joker , distress shot through Roderick as he looked at his companions.

"Who was she?" Louise repeated.

Roderick looked up shocked, "W-what? Are you not going to take another companion?"

"No answer my question"

"E-Elizabeta, she was pauper lived on a farm with her father close to the city of Hungary."

"Was she a dragon?"

"I don't know" Roderick replied honestly as new cards came in front of him, "Why do you ask?"

"I once had a love a long time ago when I was not a Possessor but a living breathing girl. He died in the fire of Britannia."

Roderick nodded numbly looking down at his cards he had a 10 faced up , peaking at the hidden card he sighed in relief he had a 9 underneath.

"Oh dear bust" Louise frowned she looked up.

Roderick opened his mouth to ask for a companion but curiously betrayed him, "Fire of Britannia?"

Louise looked up shocked before smiling, "You shouldn't have done that Roderick."

Roderick nodded tensely, "What can you tell me about the Fire of Britannia, or dragons?"

Louise tittered, "One question dear, but you're lucky I'm a ghost. I was born in Britannia, one of the queen's sons was a dragon, or so it was said. News like that never reach anything more than rumors. Then there was a terrible fire and all of the Nobles died, everyone in the city was hunted down like dogs murdered for years. Kept the people who survived the fire quiet and those who lived for years afterwards quiet effectively too."

Roderick shivered "Why?"

"Power the Nobles, they were powerful, a strong family. No one knows who did it but the ones who did it worked very hard covering up everything up."

"Wasn't it recorded?"

"The people that could record anything where the first to die for that very reason. We should continue." Louise said glancing down at her cards, "Most of the illiterate people lived in the palace, Roderick; plus the children didn't go out much most of the towns people didn't ever see them."

Roderick nodded looking down he had a King faced up, glancing under the card he saw that he had a Jack.

"Bust" Roderick sighed

Louise frowned looking up, "That's no fun. Well I don't really have anything to ask so I'll just take a companion."

Roderick felt his blood freeze over as the yellow skeletons walked up grabbing Milan under the arms his face rolling back limply. He was pale his eyes closed looking like the image of death. The curtain swallowed up the gypsy leaving a cold feeling in the air. Glancing over at Louise he frowned deeper as her ecstatic grin.

He looked down at his cards as the slide slowly to a stop, he had a six faced up and a 2 faced down. Frustrated Roderick ran a hand through his hair notice pleasantly that Louise only had a 2 faced up.

"Hit" Louise said her face blank.

"Hit" Roderick echoed as the cards sailed up to the pair.

A Queen, well that defiantly was a stroke of luck 20, unless Louise had a 21 he would win.

"Show" Louise said as they flipped over the cards.

Cold blue eyes met Roderick, "A companion please"

The skeletons came back dragging this time carrying Tereza, the gypsy girl long white blonde locks fell in sweeping curtains over her shoulders. Jumping up Roderick picked the girl up easily this time pulling a chair on the opposite side to Abel and Feliks leaving that chair that both Antonia and Milan had sat in and been lost. She sat her down gently folding the girl's hands neatly on her laps as her head dropped long hair slowly sliding out in front of her like a rag doll.

Roderick quickly sat down looking at the cards purposely avoiding eye contact with Louise.

"Avoiding the chair that you've lost two of your companions in is very cute Roderick" Louise purred her voice trailing off into a low harsh chuckle even further emphasising the age of her voice.

"I'd rather not take chances of the supernatural, it is unpredictable." Roderick said his voice tight as he looked up meeting Louise void eyes he held her gaze defiantly.

Louise smiled laughing heartily, "You have a long way to go young one, I have a good feeling that you will come to find the supernatural not as unpredictable as you think."

The cards slide slowly to the tow who glared across the table from each other. Roderick looked down at his face up card which showed a little 5 with red hearts on the inside. Lifting the corner of his face down red he saw that he had a little black 10. Peering up across the table he spied that Louise had a 4 faced up.

"Hit" they said at the same time glaring across the table. The candles that lit the room flicker casting demonic flickers lengthen the shadows as a bell chimed from far away, two o'clock in the morning.

Roderick looked down as a 6 side up to him, his breath hitched, 5 faced up 10 faced down plus a 6 bonus. He struggled to keep his face straight as he peered up over his glasses, Louise wasn't staring at him or her cards, she was watching Earl. Then he understood.

He had won the game.


	15. Halászok

**Hello once more. As usual thanks for reading!**

**Now for the folk songs, there are three in this chapter. Still Still Still, which is an Austrian folk song most commonly heard during Christmas thus Roderick referring to the caroling with Elizabeta. Hej Halászok which is a Hungarian folk song, it supposedly has to do with love but the lyrics are a little strange. And the last song is Tulpen uit Amsterdam a Dutch folk song. **

**YouTube these songs if you want, for the Dutch folk song look for** **Herman Emmink. He has a beautiful voice and it's adorable the song, pleasant and sweet. **

**The Austrian folk song will be easy to find, I suggest the Vienna's boys' choir, and they are renowned through the world as an excellent choir. As well Liberia version on YouTube is quiet beautiful. On iTunes I am not too sure about what is there but I will promote classical choirs. **

**For the Hungarian piece it is much harder to find. There are pop versions of the song but I don't recommend those, on YouTube if you type in Hej Halászok then scroll down to a black and white picture with 1951 in the title and Ferrari V,Soós as the performer ( I think) that is the best version to me. It has the traditional way Hungarian folk music is sung in and stuff so it is my personal favorite.**

**What else? Um nothing so Abel take it away.**

**"Kenn doesn't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does. Bella is mine."**

**What?**

**"Read, I'm going for a smoke."**

**A-alright enjoy!**

**Halászok**

After music and laughter was passed around until the late hours of the night the dragons passed out hungry but content along the chamber floor. Gilberta stirred opening he blurry eyes at the cluster of dragons around her. Bodies laid scattered and curled up against each other, Gilberta found herself being held in the arm of Elizabeta who was being held by Allistor and Vladimir; Kiku and Lien where hugging each other for warmth, Mathew was pressed up again Allistor's back being hugged by Vash. Emil was curled around Mathew's feet curled up beside his sister Tuuli with Gertrude meeting Tuuli's back with her own, as if she was protecting them.

Through the chamber was colder than the living quarters, where they had bunk beds, it was comfortable, hard but not unpleasant. A small smile spread on Gilberta's face as she hugged the Hungarian tightly.

"Ve'll escape one day Lizzy then we'll all run away and sleep like this outside in the fresh air sleeping among the soft grass and moss und trees…. We'll sing in the rain und play in the sun."

A soft sigh escape Elizabeta's parted lips Gilberta hugged her old friend again chuckling softly, "I promise Liz, I'll get you, all of you, out of here if it's that last thing I do."

Line break

He had won the game.

He had a 21, so did Louise, but he knew how she was cheating now.

Roderick couldn't believe it he had won, Louise words echoed through his head in the span of milliseconds.

_If you are caught cheating then the game is called off and the other person can take was he wants._

"You're cheating" Roderick said showing his cards, "You're controlling Earl, right? Sure I win sometimes but never more than necessary. If I win then I lose what I've won. You can see what Earl sees, it's the power of a Possessor, they can see from those they command that's why you want my companions not because you enjoy them but because you are going to use them."

Louise put her cards down glaring the room froze in an ominous way.

Roderick crossed his arms continuing anyways, "I nearly forgot but my friend warned me that Possessors where greedy not for life but for death, Possessors are not creatures of good will they are tormented sprits that wish for revenge; in your case revenge for the loss of your home and true love. But you both died in the Fire right?"

Louise chuckled darkly standing up, "You do indeed win, that is only fair."

The skeletons walked out as Earl stood looming in a foreboding way, Standing cautiously Roderick shouldered Abel grabbing Feliks and Tereza shirt with his hand.

"Very good very good" Louise chuckled, "But where are the others?"

Roderick glared shifting awkwardly under weight of three people nearly rendered him useless, but constant fighting with his cousin and moving piano's around as a part time job back in Austria had in fact strengthened his muscles.

The skeletons took a step forward their bones clacking Louise glided forward.

Panic gripped Roderick as he shouted fearfully, "You promised that the game would end once someone won and I won."

"I never gave my word that I would comply without resistance, you missed my spell before from your god forsaken music but not this time" Louise snarled her voice harsh like a crows, "Get them."

Roderick jumped into action, blood pumping as he stumbled back through the black velvet curtain. Crying out he caught his balance as he stumbled away dragging the three limp bodies with his wide fear.

The skeletons clattered ever forward quickly catching up as the light broke through the dark tunnel. Tripping Roderick fell forward quickly pushing his useless companions forward. Shooting his arms up he landed hard on his elbow. A bony hand grabbed his ankle giving a sharp tug. A scream ripped through Roderick throat as he kicked widely freeing himself as he grabbed the collar of his companions.

"Oh god oh god!" He muttered his beautiful wild eyes wide with fear as he bolted down the hall, well the best he could do with three bodies dragging him down; and Abel wasn't exactly light. He barely moved under the weight.

The skeletons clanked threatening in the back ground. Suddenly the clacking of heels swiftly walking down the halls sent terror assailing through Roderick as he strained harder against the weight holding him back.

"Scheiße" Roderick swore loudly his voice echoing through the empty hall.

"Ich kann noch nicht sterben! Elizabeta noch braucht mich!" Roderick bellowed as he began to tire, sweat rolled down his face.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist wiping around his frantic eyes met Louise hungry ones.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it?" she murmured under her breath Roderick didn't hear her as he ripped his arm away from the grip restraining him. He stumbled back panting.

"Ich kann es nicht noch nicht sterben!" Roderick barked tugging his wrist way.

Louise had already begun to speak, her old voice smoothing out from the enchantment. The skeletons froze clattering to the crimson carpet breaking apart, useless.

_You missed my spell before from your god forsaken music_

Louise voice echoed through Roderick's head as he clamped his hands over his ears tightly a slight buzz and dizziness pressed itself through his skull

Music that was the key!

_Still, still, still,_

_Weil's Kindlein schlafen will._

_Die Englein tun schön jubilieren,_

_Bei dem Kripplein musizieren._

_Still, still, still,_

_Weil's Kindlein schlafen will_

Roderick began to sing gently blushing from the harshness of his voice. The buzz damped slightly and he was able to think clearer as his voice grew. He looked up at Louise who had begun to scream her enchantment, the air around her darkening.

_Schlaf, schlaf, schlaf,_

_Mein liebes Kindlein schlaf!_

_Maria tut dich niedersingen_

_Und ihr treues Herz darbringen._

_Schlaf, schlaf, schlaf,_

_Mein liebes Kindlein schlaf!_

Roderick clamped his fear away; you could only be absorbed if you have no fear, only concentration. Part of his mind began to wander, he remember the time he and Elizabeta had gone out caroling. He could almost hear her voice echoing through the stone streets filling the air from which gently fell snow.

_Groß, groß, groß,_

_Die Lieb' ist übergroß._

_Gott hat den Himmelsthron verlassen_

_Und muß reisen auf den Straßen._

_Groß, groß, groß,_

_Die Lieb' ist übergroß._

He stood up now staring defiantly at Louise who started to walk towards him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around making sure to keep singing he stared into Abel's pale green eyes. Abel panted slightly his eyes looking like he was struggling to keep them open. He opened his mouth and began to follow Roderick on a vowel shaking his head.

Roderick ducked down grabbing Feliks as Abel grabbed Tereza swaying uncertainly, his eyes blurry as he continued to fight. Louise screamed the air cracked as Roderick's voice hitched his head immediately filling with the buzz. The skeletons sprang to life as Roderick backed away forcing Abel with him.

_Hej, halászok,halászok_

_Merremén a hajótok_

_Török kanizsa felé,_

_Viszi a víz le felé_

He couldn't understand how the song came to him, like a charm. He pulled Abel as they hobbled away at a fast pace running about the casino. Glancing behind him Roderick paled, the skeletons didn't seem to have enough energy to stand instead took to crawling along the floor. Louise walked behind them swaying as her eyes blinked closed.

"There" Abel sang pointing over to the limp body of Bella lying with her arms crossed over her chest. Her face paler than usual her head rolled to one side.

Roderick bit back a laugh at Abel's random singing to point out something. Grinning slightly he hurried over sweeping an arm under Bella's light body.

_Ding dong ding dong ding_

Five o'clock in the morning, Roderick glanced behind him staring in wonder as Louise curled up letting out a whimper the skeletons shook clattering with each stroke like a physical blow.

_Hej, halászok,halászok_

_Merremén a hajótok_

"Come on Roderick" Abel sang before returning to vowels as he pulled on Roderick's sleeve nearly causing the Austrian to fall over. Roderick hurried after Abel as he strolled at a firm pace keeping in mind not to go too fast in order to keep his pace as he changed the song into a more uplifting song.

_Als de lente komt dan stuur ik jou tulpen uit Amsterdam  
Als de lente komt pluk ik voor jou tulpen uit Amsterdam  
Als ik wederkom dan breng ik jou tulpen uit Amsterdam  
Duizend gele, duizend rooie, wensen jou het allermooiste  
Wat m'n mond niet zeggen kan zeggen tulpen uit Amsterdam_

Roderick mentally cursed Abel as they came across Antonia sprawled across the floor her hair spread all around her; her dress flared as if she had been dropped ungracefully.

"Take Antonia" Abel sang as he held out his arm for Bella, "I want my wife"

Roderick nearly snorted I guess it's true; you never go between a man and his wife.

Roderick glared as he grabbed Antonia flinging her across his shoulders not missing a beat of the song. Glancing back he saw that Louise had recovered from her fit and was walking steadily towards them, ominously like a creeping shadow.

"Who is left?" Roderick sang along with the strange piece that rolled off his tongue in unfamiliar ways.

"Milan" Abel sang back.

If Roderick wasn't panicking on the inside about how close Louise heels sounded he would have laughed at the song conversation they were having.

A cold hand wrapped around Roderick's arm causing the said man to yelp. Twisting from the visit grip Roderick nearly dropped Antonia.

Louise glared sharply into Roderick's eyes, "Ne vous avisez pas de me quitter! Ils ne quittent jamais!"

Roderick tried to put away the song long forgotten as the spirit held tightly onto his sleeve.

"Je vais devoir venger de mon amour!"

Roderick gently placed a hand on top of Louise's youthful hand, "And I have a love too. So does Abel and Milan, Antonia. We all have people to live for, people we have to keep living for. It's hardly fair that you would take that away from us just to get your love back."

Louise's eyes widened as Roderick pulled away dragging his companions swiftly down the hall into the safety of the morning air.

Roderick collapsed panting beside Feliks and Antonia who lay unconscious beside him. The crisp morning air filled his stuffed lungs. It was sweet with the tang of sea which was not too far away. Behind Roderick he could hear the door open as Abel stumbled out dragging Milan and Tereza under his arm while carrying Bella slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Roderick smiled his eyes beginning to drop as the first birds of morning chirp form the light of the day.

"Come on" Abel urged kicking Roderick in the ribs as he continued on walking down a by street. Roderick followed slowly the walked in silence. Glancing up Roderick stopped he stood on a cliff overlooking the sea with lush green trees twisting around the red rock. Across the horizon he could see the glow of orange and gold as the sun promised to rise.


	16. Wo bist du hin?

**So hello again! I have a bunch of stuff to do and I'm too lazy so I'm going out to walk and leaving the intro to Alfred!**

**"Dude you can't just leave me here!"**

**See yah! **

**"…jerk… Um alright so hey guys? Yeah huh… hey look notes!**

**Alright so it says here: **

**Thank you for all the viewers! Yeah seriously thanks guys, you rock! All 147 viewers! **

**( In all seriousness as Kenn seriously thank you so much. Words cannot describe how happy I am thank you thank you thank you thank you. THANK YOU SO MUCH!)**

**Also Kenn wrote here to feel free to review. Any and all feedback is welcome the good the bad and the ugly.**

**Alright then there are notes about some of the stuff Artie says. Here Kenn is using slang from pirates, he discovered this a bit later than planned so it will show up from now on. He also recommends you to go look up rhyming cockney slang as well as a mixture of both will be incorporated into Artie's speech as well as his crew.**

**Hang the jib- to pout or whine**

**Place the black spot- to basically sentence a person to death. Basically he's saying that he (would have killed a male Jeannette so a normal France.)**

**Show a leg- to wake up**

**Landlubber- a person who lives on land,**

**Yeah so ummm**

**Enjoy?**

**Oh yeah Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia!**

**Rock out!"**

Lili opened her blurry eyes as the sun shone down gently through the window. Groaning she rolled over on the soft cushion. She lifted a tired hand to brush her blonde locks out of her eyes. She yawned slowly moving up from the soft cushion. Her eyes adjusting she saw that she was in a white room beautifully decorated with paintings a wooden table with a vase of handpicked flowers, pink curtains draped down from the large bay window.

Gasping Lili bolted off the lush couch that she woke up in; confusion filled her mind as she let out a startled cry. Glancing down at herself she gasped at her dark dress with a plain white apron.

"Matthias! Alfred! Natalia? Tino?" Lili cried bolting out of the room and up and down the tall stairs of the beautiful house.

Panting she slowed to a stop; wrenching open the door to the garden outside the house. Large trees stood basking in the morning sun, a little ways away there was a pavement in which people walked peacefully as if Lili wasn't standing there panting. Tears swelled up in Lilli's eyes as she ran towards a man who was walking quickly his face buried in a newspaper.

"Sir! Please Sir help me I don't know where I am!"

The man looked up as Lili bit back a scream skirting to a stop. From under her little black shoes the gravel continued to roll as Lili fell over in a flourish of fabric. Falling hard on her back Lili ripped open her sleeve a large scrap on her elbow that reached up to the middle of her deltoid. Her tights ripped from landing on her knees. Blood pooled out of her elbow and knees as she stared helplessly at her newly acquired wounds.

The man who had caused her to fall bent down extending a hand which Lili took in her stupor. He looked, as best as a man with no eyes could, at her to see the extend of her injures before pointing her towards the house giving her a friendly push towards the door of the house she had exited from. He nodded tipping his hat and without a word for her had no mouth or face continued to read his newspaper walking away.

Lili stood staring on the front steps with pretty flowers in the bed on either side of her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her frantic green eyes looked down at her wounds which had slowly begun to throb as the blood rolled down her sleeve.

"Wo bist du hin?" Lili whimpered letting her knees to give away as she wept sitting on the porch.

Line Break

Jeannette smiled at the warmth in front of her; snuggling closer to the warmth she pressed her body closer. A happy smile entered her face then she felt annoying poking on her face.

"Bloody hell, wake up Frog Princess" an annoying hiss broke her moment of bliss.

Frowning Jeannette mumbled angrily, "Non, Laisse-moi tranquille"

"Oh for god's sake! Show a leg!" the hiss snapped back louder as whoever it was pinched her nose.

"Honhon, look at me I'm all Frenchy and eating francy bread while spreading l'amour!" the voice said in a mock French accent, "Hononono I'm all Frenchy and Froggy honon!"

At this Jeannette snapped awake glaring as she sat up abruptly, "Well I'm all Englishy with moi burnt scones and bland tea Ha!Ha!Ha! I can cook and I can't have anything refined my English sense will explode! Hahaha!"

"Oh don't hang the jib." Arthur glared at Jeannette huffing as she eyes fell into annoyed slits, "Well at least you're off of me now Frog Princess"

Jeannette glared back with equal distaste , "Frog Princess? How rude Black Sheep!"

"Don't call me Black Sheep!"

"Don't call moi Frog Princess."

They both crossed their arms frowning at each other. Jeannette huffed sticking her tongue out at the blond man.

"Stupides sourcils formidables" Jeannette sighed with great dramatics.

Arthur glared his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion, "What did you just say?"

"Ne voient-ils ressembler à chenilles."

Arthur groaned throwing his hands up in the air, "Fine I'm sorry! Will you speak English? Lord if you where I guy I would have placed the black spot on ye!"

"Non, Je ne parle pas Anglais" Jeannette smiled brightly flipping back her golden locks her blue eyes twinkling.

"Bull shit!" Arthur growled standing up as he walked towards the smoking pill of rocks and cinder that once was a fire.

"Mind you language, Felicia might hear." Jeannette said, "You wouldn't want to ruin her innocence would you?"

Arthur rolled his emerald eyes, "Have you seen her brother? Saying bull shit won't ruin her innocence."

"Veee!~ Buongiorno" Felicia said as she sat up from beside Ludwig whom she had curled up against during the night.

Ludwig sat up beside her taking one look at the fact that she was wearing a thin night dress and immediately turning beet red. Felicia smiled hugging the large German giving him a peck on the cheek.

Jeannette laughed loudly at Ludwig, " Ahh l'amour!"

"Shut up cazzo teste!" Lovino snarled as he curled up further with the blanket with only his curl peeking out, "And stay away from mia sorella Potato!"

Anca rolled over with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she snarled in a low threatening tone , "Go die in a hole…"

"Mornin' to you too." Arthur frowned, "But seriously show a leg we have to get going if we want to make the ship."

"They wouldn't leave their captain?" Ludwig said beating the blanket on a tree at leaving and sticks fell out of it.

"All the more reason to leave" Arthur frowned, "You'll understand. But we have to get to the port quickly at latest mid-day."

Anca raise her hand out of her blanket flipping the bird at the pirate who rolled his eyes , "Seriously Anca?"

"Yes you evil person, trying to wake me up out of my beauty sleep."

"Why are you so tried?"

"I took the watch Black Sheep."

Arthur breathed out marching over to the gypsy girl as he grabbed her blanket pulling hard sending the gypsy to fly out of her cocoon, "Up landlubber!"

"Now Lovino" Arthur said turning to the Italian, "I might need help with this one Ludwig."

"Ja you just might" Ludwig frowned cracking his knuckles as he stepped closer towards the spunky Italian.

"SCOPATA BASTARDI! Ti ammazzo – GAHHHH"

Line break!

Alfred groaned as something large poked his side.

"Away" he murmured as the thing poked him again.

Irritate Alfred bolted up glaring sharply at a massive face, "Go away, I'm tryin' ta sleep!"

With that said Alfred fell back to the ground and continued to sleep. Or at least he would have if he didn't recall that something wasn't right. Jumping up to his feet Alfred stared wide eyed paling considerably.

In front of him a little girl with sharp pointed ears and eyes like a cat stared down.

"Good morning!" she smiled revealing long fangs, like that monsters in those stories that Arthur use to read to him.

"What the HECK?" Alfred screamed his voice cracking, "Where am I?"

"You're in your story. You know the one that the man told you, I rather liked it." The girl smiled, "I wanted to hear it again, so I thought it would be fun if I saw it too!"

Alfred smiled weakly glad that he hadn't wet himself yet, "Yah it's great, so you gonna to let me go?"

The girl frowned pouting, "But you're the soldier! So I was going to wait until you woke up before I took off one of your legs. Which one was it again?"

Alfred left out a shaky laugh slowly crawling backwards , "Please don't rip off my leg! I'm still a boy I still need both my legs!"

The girl's wings fluttered angrily as she narrowed her face narrowing her face closer to Alfred, "But that's NOT how it works! The soldier only has one leg!"

"Thenwhydon'tyoujusttiebothlegstogetherorsomethin' " Alfred blurred out his sky blue eyes wide, cold sweat rolling down the back of his neck.

The girl's face retreated as a thoughtful look passed her face, "That c- could work."

"YEAH!" Alfred stuttered, "That way… um I can have my legs and you don't have to worry about me bleeding to death yah know? A- A- And we could play later too!"

" Okay!" The girl stared before laughing, "Taking off a leg isn't really that painful, plus you seem strong you probably wouldn't die from blood loss or infection."

"But it's a pain yah know so can I have some rope? I'll just hop around it'll be like that story!"

The girl nodded reaching across the large wooden plane to pick up some thread. She placed the spool of black thread taking out the end and dropped it near Alfred.

"So why is everything so large?" Alfred asked as he picked up the thread which was thick to him like real rope.

"Oh I shrunk you and a few others to make it more like the story!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Alfred shouted skidding to a stop to stare shocked at the girl, "Dude! I don't want to be a tiny man all my life! I had dreams yah know! Big dreams that I can't completed if I'm a tiny man dude!"

The girl frowned baring her sharp teeth, "Enough the Tin Man didn't complain nearly as much as you are!"

"I'm not a soldier! I'm a hero; well, not right now but I will be!" Alfred frowned crossing his arms.

"Whatever I should go see that blonde girl, she seems to be rather lost." The fairy girl said, "Just get your legs tied together, tightly or I'll take off a leg."

"YES MADAM!" Alfred said immediately snapping into attention to salute the girl who smiled widely waltzing out of the room.

Marching around Alfred found a spool of black thread. Alfred gripped the thread running around in circles. He quickly undid the thread laughing loudly as he stumbled around from his tight circles. Stumbling breathless Alfred looked down at the long black thread that he had in his hands.

"How the heck do I cut this…."

Line / transfer!

"You should stop crying now"

Lili looked up quickly wiping her eyes as she apologised. Turning around she stared with wide green eyes at a little girl with blonde hair clever amber eyes with feline pupils. The little girl had long dragonfly wings sticking out of her back; they were so pale they seemed to be none existent. The girl had a flower in her hair and a long green dress that matched the grass.

"Oh hello?" Lili said

The girl looked at Lili frowning, "You hurt yourself, that wasn't in the story. But then again it wasn't not in the story. I guess it's fine!"

"Um what's going on?" Lili asked tentatively as she followed the girl who had starred walking back into the house.

"You're in that story that you heard yesterday." The girl said frowning as she stared at Lili with scrutinizing eyes, "You probably don't like the end."

"What?"

"Never mind, if you don't remember that's better."

"I'm sorry I really don't understand, are you talking about Mathias' story?"

The girl stopped abruptly spinning around she reached up grabbing Lili face covering her eyes.

"What? Let go, please let go!" Lili pleaded as she struggled to wrench herself free of the strong hand over her eyes, the girls other hand grabbed her wrists.

"Durmir agora, e non espertar ata que todo pasou" the girl whispered

Lili felt fear grip her then she slowly saw her vision blur as darkness over took her mind.

"Come"

Lili nodded following after the girl into a dark room, lighting a match Lili lit the room up from a small lantern. In the room there was a large castle on a wooden desk. The girl walked over to the desk tapping lightly. A small figure rose up, blonde hair falling gently over its tiny shoulders, the figure had a small blue dress and a white frill apron that was connected by a large striped ribbon that made a pretty bow on the back of the dress.

Natalia propped herself up turning to stand as proudly as her small body would allow. She stared back at the owlish orbs that peered deep within her like she was white wax lit on the inside by a candle.

"What have you done?" Natalia snapped even with her small size she came across as threating.

"I want to hear that story again." the girl said back, " You can stay on one foot right? Cause if you can't I can always make your leg stay up."

"What have you done to Lili?" Natalia demanded crossing her arms as she glanced over at the little girl whose head was drooped her blonde locks falling ungracefully around her face.

"Nothing! Why do people like you always pick on me?" the girl shrieked slamming her hand down on the wood as Natalia flew back from the impact.

The girl began to tear up as Natalia picked herself off the wood, "испорченные мальчишка!"

The girl let out a pitiful wail that pierced through the room rattling the windows.

"Whoa dude! What's wrong?" Alfred's voice came from a desk beside a large bed, his head popped up a book that blocked his view, "Hey little lady don't cry that's no good!"

The little girl wandered towards Alfred as the said person wretched himself onto the books and processed to crawl towards the girl dragging himself through the muscles in his arms. The little girl picked him up wiping her eyes with her other hand. Alfred looked up smiling widely.

"Hey little lady don't cry! The hero's here and he always takes care of a damsel in distress!"

Natalia snorted loudly glaring at the boy before snarling out, "Ваши глупые, идиот, и вы определенно не герой!"

C-can you play with me?" the little girl whimpered sniffling loudly.

"No-!"

Alfred grinned brightly, "Sure little lady!"

"Could you play the story with me?" the girl asked excitedly her eyes brightening

"Sure!"

"You idiot!" Natalia screamed at Alfred making him flinch, "The soldier in the stupid story DIES so does the Princess!"

Alfred's eyes widened, "Oh… well crappers."

"Wait wa?" a voice popped out from the floor as a tiny Tino raised his head, "Morin'?"

The little girl swiftly bent down picking up the small Finnish man placing him beside Natalia. Dazed he glazed around his eyes steadily widening as the situation became clearer.

"Voi paska, keiju" he muttered, seeming to understand the situation

"So you'll all play with me?!" the little girl squealed placing Alfred gently down beside Tino giggling as he hobbled away before falling flat on his face.

"Um… ow maybe?" Alfred muttered glancing hesitantly back at the fairy girl watching her wings flutter.

"But you PROMISED!" she shrieked as Lili snapped her head back flinching sharply.

A worried glance was sent to Natalia from Tino as he gulped nervously, realising he was the oldest therefor in charge of the decisions.

"You will play!" the girl snarled slamming her hand down on the wood, 'You don't have a choice"

Silence crossed the people; they could feel the tension like a thick rope pressed against their neck.

"Well" Alfred said breaking the silence.

"I'm going to kill you" Natalia snarled finishing his sentence.


	17. Abel

**Hello again it's Kenn here from the dead! And this time with me I have sweet little Louise.**

**"I still can't believe what you did to me. Why do I have to be infected by a possessor! Why couldn't it be anyone else?"**

**Because that is the way it worked out, now for the notes of this chapter!**

**" (Sigh) Alright Algea are sprits from Greek mythology. They are spirits of pain and suffering , grief, sorrow, distress of both the body and mind. In this chapter, and in my story I have taken possessors and made them underlings of the Algea. **

**Possessors are made up creatures, but you can probably find them under several different names in fantasy. Basically they are ghosts that take over a body and can control living and dead things around them. They live for as long as they are not forced out of this life. Few creatures can remove a possessor. Dragons, witches, wizards, unicorns, griffins and a few more. Possessors only over take humans. When people die they all become ghosts, but if the person was murdered or committed suicide they don't transfer over instead they become possessors and then seek revenge through any means. **

**Dragons, this will be continued. But dragons have three different types of abilities, strength, trick and magic. I will tell you which dragons fall under which soon I promise. But for now: **

**Trick is a wild card, it can be anything leaning towards strength or magic. It can be difficult to tell the difference between trick and magic as they both have magic. Trick is quiet common and most dragons will have two tricks that they can do.**

**Strength is the most common one. Dragons with strength rely on their physical power to over whelm the enemy. They will have another power to help them as well, as it will enhance their strength or make it easier for them to fight. Don't worry you'll get the difference between the three when I start explaining the types with the dragons.**

**Magic is the rarest ability and could be argued the most powerful one. Unlike strength and trick dragons with magic can use their power in human form as well. However magic has one big flaw it make their skin weak against sharp edges and claws and teeth. In the Tavern there are three dragons with magic, Allistor, Tuuli, and Vladimir so basically the magic trio."**

**Alright!**

**"** **Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia thank goodness, and Kenn is a stupid head!"**

**Thank you … wait what?!**

**"Thank you for reading enjoy the next chapter!" ( skips away)**

**Louise! WAIT! Gaaaahhh!**

** Abel**

How they made it back to the hotel Roderick would never figure out; but they returned flopping onto the wooden floor. The sun was high in the sky promising a bright new day; it was approximately seven in the morning judging from the sun. Sighing heavily Roderick passed out and lay asleep on the floor by the door.

"Wake up Roddy!" Antonia voice cheerfully interrupted Roderick from his sleep.

His cranked one blurry eye open seeing the tan skin and bright green eyes, groaning he muttered, "Ich hasse dich so sehr jetzt Sie keine Ahnung haben"

"Like get up Roddy!"

Roderick shook his head weakly already feeling the mist of sleep fall over his eyes.

"Like we can't get Abel up either!"

"I wonder what happened." Bella asked stretching, "I'm so stiff like I slept on the floor all night."

Tereza yawned rubbing her eyes as she turned her eyes to Milan who was staring at Roderick. Milian ran a hand through his bangs; he looked up his light eyes into his wife's pale green eyes.

"He has a scent of a spirit on him." Milan said.

Suddenly the floor creaked as Abel sat up rubbing that back of his head, "Don't wake him he's been up all night."

The group watched the Dutch man as he patted down his coat his frown deepening, "Ik laat vallen"

He let his head roll back groaning in frustration, shaking his head he stood as the group watched carefully. Bella stood with her husband following him as he began to wander out of the room.

"Abel what's wrong what did you drop?" Bella asked when they had left the room, closing the door softly behind her she stared up with worried eyes.

"I drop my pipe at the casino; I'm going to go get it back." Abel said back his voice soft, reaching up he unwound the scarf, "Here protect this."

Bella's eyes widened as she took the scarf holding it close to her body, "Be careful"

Abel nodded kissing her on both cheeks then one peck on her forehead, "Get the cart ready, I'll catch up."

The large man turned walking out the door as Bella turned back, "Alright let's carry Roderick to the cart, it should be ready by now we'll leave in ten minutes."

Abel nodded raise a hand to rub his revealed neck. Pale scars ran across his neck like thin threads lines making uneven patterns; he grunted in dismay at the memories they brought back. His pace quicken in his frustration breathing out the sweet morning air a small trail of smoke followed his breath. The beautiful stone city rose up proudly shining in the daylight from somewhere a bell chimed 9:00. Glancing around he turned walking strait up to the large casino, the architecture displayed beautifully with the vibrant colours painted onto the stone.

In front of the door Louise stood her arms crossed, she raise one hand towards her lips holding Abel's pipe. The outside was wooden with golden thread like lines forming tiny trees and some sort of bird. The faded golden lines glittered in the morning sun the black glossy coating on the inside to protect the inside clay.

Abel started forward as Louise turned quickly dashing into the building, Abel grinned.

_Perfect _

Running after the disappearing figure he wretched open the large doors being careful to seem impossibly loud yet silent. He followed the girl swiftly dashing down the red carpeted halls. Louise looked back after making a sharp turn shrieking as Abel dived forward grabbing onto her collar. He easily lifted her up slamming her back hard against the wall. Her wide blue eyes held her inside them, though they still were still dim with the control of the Possessor.

"Hello possessor, are you going to give me back that pipe?" Abel growled as a stream of smoke escaped his mouth. It swirled up, dissipating into the air.

"Help" Louise whimpered as her eyes began to glaze over, the pipe fell from her hand.

Suddenly Louise's body slumped, a low giggle filled the air as the skeletons that chased Roderick and him before, wrapped themselves around his neck. Abel released the girl who landed lightly on her feet. Bones dug into Abel's scars around his neck choking him. Growling Abel swung his body widely around smashing the skeletons into the wall shattering them. More hand grabbed his arms as torso, but this time they were fleshy.

Abel swung around as more hands grabbed him, Loused let out a shriek of laughter.

"You shouldn't have come back." she teased, "and all for this thing."

Disdainfully she twirled the pipe around in her figures meeting Abel's peridot eyes. He snarled feeling his blood boil. Louise smiled her old crone voice crackling in delight. Fighting Abel struggled as Louise took a deep breath on the pipe.

"We'll do great things together!" Louise mused swaying her weight around, "I've always wanted a dr-"

Abel snarled feeling his body grow, at the sudden change in size the hands let go. Quickly he slipped out of his coat and under garments. His body grew and twisted until he was cramped in the small hallway which could have easily fit five people sided by side.

He snarled reveling large carnivorous teeth, he spread his body out, and large web like ordinates stuck out of the side of this head his scales glimmered a golden brown that matched his hair. Webbed claws where brought down on the people who had restrained him silencing them forever. He turned his glass green eyes back to Louise; the spirit was staring with venom but terror as well. Abel snarled in content at the fear in the ghosts eyes.

He roared shooting his head forward snapping his jaws as Louise shrieked in fear, whipping around as she bolted down the hall. Abel happily complied slithering down the hall only about three feet behind the girl.

She turned into an open space with a large pool, the hall rose high up revelling the sky through a large stain glass dome window. Dodging Abel's snapping jaws she raced forward; falling over scrapping herself over the tiled floor at surrounded the pool. She scampered up, breathing heavily as she ran into the tail of Abel. Twirling around she bolted the other way stopped this time by large webbed paw that slammed down. Barely crushing the weak figure under the long talons, Louise squirmed each breath was short and painful. She looked up watching the large frame of Abel, in front of the pair the pool glimmered under the stain glass window.

She was trapped, trapped as a mouse before the kill.

Abel lowered his head to get a better view, "You don't belong in that body."

The spirit glanced up its head shaking furiously, "Don't kill me! The owner of this body is still young."

"Shut up!" Abel barked

The girl flinched, "I have to continue for the past, for my love!"

"No you have lost your time, let go so the future can happen" Abel snarled narrowing his eyes as he spread his wings proudly out from behind him.

The girl shrieked thrashing useless under his strong hold. He narrowed his green eyes harden his mind. Hooking one claw under the clothing of the girl, he tossed her body easily into the air.

The air floated around her; the sun glinting off her golden hair, for a second freedom lifted her spirit. Suddenly pain shot through her side, shrieking her muscles seized as the dragons teeth buried deep within her body. Black splotched her vision. Smoke filled her senses. Penetrating deep into her lungs; the dragon gripped her frail body harder with his teeth, and she lost all sensations of life.

Abel gently lowered the girl into the pool watching the water surround her lifeless form as she sunk. Submerging his head he stared under the water breathing out smoke. Swirling around the body the smoke floated amid of the water before entering the wounds on her side. Colour rose into the girls face as bubbles swiftly left her mouth as she gasped. Her wide eyes shooting open, fearful and surprised at the sight of the large dragon water filled her lungs and she thrashed in the water. Abel ducked his head under her floating frame; she clasped onto web like horns nearby where his ears where. He lifted his head feeling the water run over his scales like little droplets of crystal.

Louise coughed violently puking up the water that had entered her lungs. Sliding the girl off his head grumbling annoyed at the vomit that now was on his head she shakily stood her eyes wide. Her frame convulsed as she vomited again.

"W-what?" she coughed whipping the filth off of her mouth.

Abel growled annoyed as he turned around heading back towards where his cloths laid abandoned along with the pipe.

"Don't leave!" Louise coughed as she struggled after the dragon.

Abel snorted rolling his eyes picking up his pace, she had seen him as a dragon he defiantly didn't want her to see him as a human.

She let out a painful cry forcing Abel to turn around. Louise was clutching her side her breathing heavily and laboured as blood seeped through her hand. Abel turned around lowering his head to get a better view.

"Damn" he growled, "Bit too hard."

The wound had mostly closed up from the water and smoke and the girl had defiantly been purified from the Possessor; but she was still hurt.

Well what could he say he was only a human, even if he was a dragon human; no one is perfect.

He breathed a gentle stream of smoke on the wound, to ease the pain and speed the healing then turned to walk again. This time however he wrapped his tail around her carrying her as gently as possible; he awkwardly walked without his tail swaying for balance. They took a couple of turns before he spotted his cloths and the shattered remains of the skeletons.

Placing the girl on the scarlet carpet he walked closer towards his cloths.

"What?" the girl said turning around to face the dragon.

Abel lifted one brow staring pointedly at her then back to his cloths. Gasping Louise blushed spinning right back around with a hurried 'sorry'.

Abel sighed in a good nature way as he let his body change and morph back down till he was much smaller and missing large sets of muscles on his back. He quickly threw on his cloths and coat frowning as he realised he had torn his shoes to shreds.

_Crap why is it always the shoes?_

"So you're a dragon." Louise said as Abel whirled around meeting her bright blue eyes.

"You weren't supposed to turn around just yet."

"I promise I won't tell."

"It's easy to say that but harder to keep your word." Abel frowned

Louise walked up, "Thank you, I haven't been conscious for a while, that weird feeling is gone now. Can all dragons do that? W… What did you do?"

"You were plagued by a Possessor, they are vengeful spirits that work for Algea, they are spirits of hate, pain and suffering. All dragons can get rid of them if they know how; because we are mythological creatures basically is what it boils down to." Abel said walking away picking up his pipe.

"How did you get rid of the spirit?" Louise asked following the tall man as he walked down the hall.

"I killed you then got rid of the spirit. I don't know how it works but you have to kill the host and then use a specialty of the dragons to bring back the person. It works along the line that you died but didn't die, what's it called? A paradox or something like that" Abel said looking down at the large wound that had stopped bleeding, and hopefully stopped being painful, "Sorry about that."

Louise frowned looking down lifting her hand she stared at the blood smeared all across her pale skin, "When will heal?"

"In an hour hopefully" Abel said placing his pipe in his mouth immediately making it smoke.

Louise watched curiously, "Your gift is smoke right?"

Abel looked down, "Sort of, there are three main gifts strength, trick, and magic."

"Which are you?"

Abel stopped short glaring down fiercely before sighing, "Strength but most dragons have extra skills that enhance them."

"And your is smoke."

Abel smirked, "Mostly correct."

"What is the rarest gift?"

"Magic. Stop asking all these questions."

"Then you should stop answering them. I didn't know they were still dragons, do you know any more of your kind?"

Abel didn't say anything instead spun around slamming the girl against the wall. Louise breath hitched as she met Abel's thin eyes.

"You must never say anything; promise me that you will never say anything. I saved you so you must save me." Abel murmured his voice low, "This is important, swear on your life that you will never tell anyone of what you saw."

Louise's eyes widened as she stood there her mouth opening slowly, "A… I promise."

Abel nodded in approval as he dropped the girl turning around to walk out into the warm afternoon day.

Line break I'm truly done Roderick adventure!


	18. Our Tin Soldier

**Hello once again. This is a longer chapter but I won't be updating for about two weeks so you'll have lots of time to think about the next chapter.**

**For the next chapter it is Arthur's crew and they are the British empire! Yep we have the British colonies hear with us next! I want to ask for your opinions though; I would like a name for India, New Zealand and Australia. There are more but I like the names I have written so I will be keeping those ones. As well let me know if there are any colonies you want to see! I do have a few OCs like Singapore and Malaysia as well Kenya. But let me know!**

**For this chapter we have the story with our little elf girl and Mathias group, so Tino take it away!**

**"Hello! So Faye is the little elf girl but you don't hear her name till the end.**

**Kenn does not own Hetalia, we are owned by** **Hidekaz Himaruya."**

**Thank you Tino, you ready?**

**"Enjoy the next chapter!"**

**Our Tin Soldier**

Lined up along the white wall, the tin soldiers stood start and tall; proudly about to go to war; well, all except for one. Alfred stood staring at a white wall, twisting his head around thoroughly bored. He glanced over at a group of other tin soldiers. Snickering he lifted a hand leaning one of the soldiers on the other soldier mocking a high voice.

"Oh sweetie I will never forget you!" Alfred snickered faking a woman's voice, hobbling over he managed to squeeze out of strict line.

Grabbing the other soldier he forced the tin man to turn away this time mocking a deep voice, "I'm sorry love but I have to go off to war!"

"But why?"

"Because there a battle on, I'll come back to you I promise Sophia!" Alfred made a face before cracking a bright grin at his own genius.

"Don't leave me Brian!" Alfred said his voice cracking causing him to blush and laugh.

"I'll love you forever!"

"Oh Brian!"

"Sophia!"

"What are you doing?" a cold voice snapped as Alfred squeaked immediately letting go of the soldiers as he spun around.

Or tried to, tripping over his leg that was not there to catch him, but rather bound to his other leg; he fell flat on his face. Groaning Alfred lifted himself up from the ground only to stare at Natalia's condescending blue eyes.

"H-hey Nat… you have seen nothing." Alfred smiled crawling up nearly falling over again.

Natalia raised a pale eyebrow as she nearly smirked, "Really? I think Sophia and Brian would disagree. War is generally a big thing."

Alfred blushed as he shouted, "I told you it's nothing!"

Natalia shifted her weight flipping her long platinum blonde locks back, "I don't know, Sophia was pretty distressed about the whole thing, best not to keep a girl in worry."

Alfred buried his face his hands trying to control the wild blush present on his face, "I really hate you right now."

"But Brian doesn't hate Sophia so everything is fine." Natalia said turning away with a hint of a strut to her walk, "Come on lover boy, Mathias the ублюдок has started the story."

"Wait you serious? "Alfred said following her, "Why can we hear him? Where is he anyways?"

Natalia rolled her eyes, "You can hear him listen."

Alfred fell silent catching onto Mathias warm voice " …..missing a leg because the tinker ran out of tin, but proudly he stood strong among his brothers"

"No Mr. Story teller, this tin man had his legs bound together because the tin maker forgot to make them separate" the girl voice interrupted as Alfred let out a breath of relief, "Alfred go back into the line, you're not supposed to meet the princess yet!"

Alfred nodded as he hobbled back furiously only to fall over and begin crawling back aware of the fit of giggles the little girl had come over at his ridiculous walk, err hopping. Natalia disappeared into a large castle.

"Now there was this paper ballerina she lived in a beautiful castle and wore a pure white dress with a bright red tinsel rose as big as her petite face. Because of the way her foot was held out high and proudly the tin soldier thought she only had one leg; and he fell deeply in love with the beautiful dancing princess."

Alfred cranked his neck towards the large castle behind him where Natalia stood her arms crossed as she glared venomously at Alfred. Laughing weakly Alfred gave a small wave as Natalia turned her head to the side glaring down.

"Nooo!" the little girl snapped angrily, "The princess is only supposed to have one leg!"

"Well this one has two legs." Natalia retorted.

The little girl gave a sharp yell, "Do it PROPERLY or else I'll- I'll keep Mr. Story Teller and Alfred!"

Natalia raised an eyebrow, conflict filled her stoic eyes as she looked down into Alfred's wide blue eyes.

"Dude you can't just keep me I've big heroic dreams!" Alfred shouted sending a pleading look at both of the blond girls, "Nat! Come on, you don't want to explain my living with a little girl as a story piece to Arthur do you!?"

Natalia bit her lip taking a hard look at the young orphan boy. Snorting in disgust she cursed in Russian before grabbing onto a rail lifting her leg high into the air so that she was only balancing on one foot. Her darker blue eyes met Alfred happy bright eyes as he flashed his biggest smile.

"I always knew yah where a good gal!"

Immediately Natalia dropped her leg throwing a piece of wood that was in the shape of a cup at the grinning boy.

"However the soldier could never see her or speak with her for during midnight when all the toys came to life the box that contained the tin soldiers was sealed tightly."

At that line the room grew darker as the tin soldiers began to shuffle away due to the magic of the little girl. Yelping Alfred jumped away unconsciously tucking his body behind a small stack of books.

"But one night the soldier snuck away and hid behind the books and waited there patiently for midnight. When midnight came he snuck out of his hiding place and watched his love while his brothers banged on the box lid like they did every night. However our little tin soldier was not the only person to be fond of the princess, a goblin in a jack in the box also fancied her."

Tino's head popped out as he came up smiling nervously, "How about the Goblin is just guardian who wants to make sure that the Princess is not hurt by all the suitors?"

The little girl huffed from somewhere, "Tell the princess to lift her leg!"

"You try holding your leg in the air for that long, princess" Natalia spat lifting her leg once again gracefully from behind.

'Soldier' the goblin snarled, 'don't desire what is not rightfully yours' Mathias continued ignoring the conversation.

"Honestly I really don't mind I never met harm!" Tino said hesitantly smiling weakly as Alfred peaked his head out.

"I don't even want him!" Natalia snapped to Tino, "He's an idiot!"

'But still the soldier ignored him and continued to stare at the beautiful lady.'

"Try it and die!" Natalia snarled whipping her head around to place her icy glare on Alfred.

Alfred lifted his hands in defence, "I'm not promise!"

'Very well then we shall see what to-morrow brings to unwanted visitors' the goblin snarled then left the solder alone.'

"A day of picking flowers!" Tino cried uselessly as the room began to lighten.

"Enough you are ruining the story with your talking!" the girl pouted, "You're a goblin you're supposed to be evil!"

"No, no really I'm not." Tino smiled, "I'm more like a delicate flower!"

Alfred laughed, "Seriously?"

Tino nodded eagerly, "For the most part yes!"

"For the most part?" Natalia asked ignoring the girl's complaints

Tino laughed weakly as he started back to where ever he came from rubbing his head shyly, "I never said about anything about hunting."

"The next day when the boy whom every one lived under placed the one legged tin soldier on the window sill." Mathias' voice floated to the group.

The large hand of the girl came down picking up Alfred as he let out a high pitch man scream as he was placed down on a large window with opened. Paling Alfred looked desperately at the group on the oak table. From where he stood he could see Mathias his eyes clouded sitting on the edge of a large bed where the girl plopped down grinning widely at the large Danish man.

" Either the goblin or misfortunate play false against him for a sudden gust of wind sent the brave tin soldier spiralling down three floors."

"Um hey no thanks I'm good!" Alfred called out loudly feeling a cold sweat on the back of his neck, "Cause you know, I'm a alive and I kinda want to live!"

The girl turned back her face pouting placing her hands on her hips she stuck out her bottom lip, "Honestly just hold onto your bayonet and you'll be fine, right Mr. Story Teller?"

Mathias nodded dumbly as Alfred mumbled bitter profanities at the Danish man.

"He doesn't have to jump right?" Tino asked staring nervously at Alfred; since he and Natalia couldn't see the girl and Mathias.

"Of course he does it's part of the story!" the girl snapped, " Now jump or I'll throw you out the window!"

Alfred gripped his bayonet as he scuffled to the window his gray rags. His honey hair ruffled in the cool breeze the gray torn fabric ruffling in the wind he glanced down past his old boots which his big toe had begun to peek out of. _Man I really need new shoes, and probably a new shirt too this one is barely holding out. _Turning back to the group he called out.

"One request" the girl rolled her eyes nodding in a tired manner, " Can you please make the landing soft?"

The girl rolled her eyes but nodded as Alfred shouldered his bayonet like a true soldier.

"Lord help me!" Alfred screamed as he jumped.

"Down and down he fell until fell between to cobble stones his head and bayonet stuck between the stones."

The air flew around Alfred as he tried to be like the solider firm but his body flayed around , he landed hard on the ground; but, true to the girl's word it was softer and didn't splay his brains open. Still his head smacked hard against the ground cutting his skin. Blood seeped down from his head cut blurring his vision. Scrambling up Alfred easily heard Mathias next portion of the story.

"Presently the young boy and his maid when looking for the soldier but did not see him even though they nearly step on him several times. But still he did not cry out he stood brave and strong. The maid and boy then left for it had begun to rain heavily."

Natalia and Tino stared baffled ; Alfred looked like he was just out of the window. Looking around Alfred stared back at a large window where he could still see and hear everyone inside of the window. Hopping over to the window he pressed his hand only to see that like an oasis his hand was only touching the air outside the room.

The girl voice sighed, " It's an illusion, your still on the ground Alfred and we are still in the room but we can see and hear everything you do. Now mind the feet."

Opening his mouth to reply Alfred was cut short when the ground shook furiously as a large boy came running past barley missing Alfred. Lilli's large footsteps followed as Alfred jumped out of the way yelping as a sole grazed his shoulder giving him rope burn. The two wandered around for a while before walking back.

All the while Alfred stared stupefied at the situation, sighing heavily when the pair left he ran a hand through his hair feeling very lonely.

" Can this get any worse?" Alfred muttered picking up his little tin bayonet.

Suddenly thunder cracked like gun fire over top of Alfred's head. Shrieking Alfred jumped at the loud sound which thunder through his widely beating heart.

" Scared of a little rain?" Natalia's taunting voice laughed

Alfred stuck his tongue out at the girl vaguely aware of Mathias as he resumed talking.

" Soon after the storm passed two young boys came by spotting the one legged soldier firm even in his predicament.

'Why there is a tin soldier' the said taking the soldier, 'he shall do well for his paper boat'"

Alfred quickly turned to hop away at the sight of a pair of mean boys with no faces which just brought shivers down the young boy's spine.

But they quickly caught him easily carrying Alfred away acting like they never hear or felt any of his curses kicks or bites to the large hand which imprisoned him. He was placed into a large boat as fear assailed through him.

" They then made him a boat out of the day's newspaper and sent him sailing down the gutter which had swelled from the storm that had just passed. The wave rose high around the soldier who remained firm and strong even though fear was shaking him deep within his metal body. Sudden the day light disappeared as the boat travelled down into the drain. Presently a rat swam up to the tin man and his boat."

True to Mathias word a large rat reeking of rot with large clumps clinging to his wet body swam up. Alfred wrinkled his nose at the smell that over powered him.

" 'Passport? Where is your passport?' the rat snarled but still the tin man remained firm clutching his bayonet tighter."

The rat swam dangerously close to the edge of the boat as his pink little paws reached out to grab the boat. Twisting around Alfred jabbed the bayonet's knife into the rat's paws. The beast cried out in pain as loathing filled its eyes; the rat began to swim faster catching up with the boat at an alarming pace.

"The boat caught onto the waves and rushed ahead as the rat swam furiously losing to the waves while crying out, 'Stop him he has not paid the toll! Stop the thief!'"

"Die villain!" the rat screamed in its high voice.

Panicking Alfred stuck the handle of the bayonet in the water paddling furiously while yelping, "Faster faster! For All That Is Holy Sake, Mathias read faster!"

"Suddenly he could see daylight ahead of him and a horrible rushing of water. Suddenly the water dropped away to a great fall like a great waterfall! "

"That's not what I meant jerk!" Alfred screamed as the water rushed furiously around him, he could feel the bottom of the boat become soft as the water tore away at his safe haven.

"Beast! Die"

Oh yeah the rat was still there.

"Fear coursed through him as he drop his boat tearing becoming soft like paste. Still he held himself firm and stiff as water over took his boat he thought of longing of his beautiful dancer."

Alfred screamed making his voice become horse as the water gave away, abandoning his bayonet he dropped plunging deep as water filled his lungs and vision. The waves bobbed his head above the water as he coughed violently gulping the sweet air as the waves overcame his head forcing him again under the waves ; tossing like a rocking horse.

" Then speaking quietly against the rushing of the water

'Farewell, warrior! ever brave,

Drifting onward to thy grave' " Mathias oblivious to Alfred's struggle

"Help!" Alfred shouted taking one last great breath of air as he struggled to stay surfaced.

"His body disappeared under the waves as he remained firm; but happy from the thought of his love. Suddenly he felt his body swa-"

"Hello?" Tino's voice came as Alfred twisted his head his eyes widening, he could still see the window, " I have an idea. Having the soldier and the girl die is very sad no? So let's rewrite the ending!"

The girl looked over at the general direction of Tino, "But the story…"

"Will but fine but this time it will be happy right!" Tino promised, " Let me tell you a story now."

The girl hesitated as Alfred's lungs began to burn, he met the girl's eyes as her widened at the usually sickly colour that Alfred was quickly turning.

"Fine, just don't let Alfred die!"

" The soldier surfaced the water" Tino began as Alfred burst through the surface gasping in relief, "He surfaced and found a poor fisherman with his line cast out, thinking quickly he grabbed a hold of the line."

Alfred did as he was told relief filled his heart. The bait was deathly sharp as it scraped against Alfred's skin cutting a clean wound that began to bleed badly. Alfred inched away from the bait eyeing it warily.

"The fisherman cast the line inward as the soldier was flung from the line landing with in a large bush."

"Asswipe!" Alfred screamed as he flew through the air unable to hold on he let go screaming widely. He landed tangled in bushes sopping wet, tired and bleeding from begin tossed around.

Tino flinched smiling nervously at Alfred's heated glare, "Sorry. The Tin man was tired but the image of his princess kept him going as he hobbled over to the fisherman's basket."

"I hate you all so much right now" Alfred groaned as he unwrapped his arms from a branch only to fall smacking his head against another branch, flipping upside down. Struggling he accidently loosened his feet falling into another cluster of branches.

His feet slipped as he tumbled awkwardly down gaining a couple of large scratches on his arms and torso. His shirt snagged in one branch he turned back to get it out of the particular branch. The fabric gave out as it ripped the back holding on except for the collar. Alfred groaned turning back to the window.

"Do you mind?" he asked gesturing to his useless shirt which was torn open in the back.

The little girl immediately covered her face presumably blushing, "No you can't take off your shirt that's bad!"

Alfred groaned as he hobbled along looking worse for wear, just as the fisherman's basket came into view the fisherman began to pack up.

"But the tin man was too late for the fisherman had begun to leave!" Tino said a playful grin on his face, " Thinking that all was lost, the Tin man felt great tin tears swell in his eyes, but suddenly a great bird swooped down grabbing the tin man. Fear gripped the tin man as he flew high in the air. But he soon came to enjoy the feeling ."

Alfred stared dumbfounded at the window illusion as large talons gripped his waist making him yelp. Twisting awkwardly he stared back at a large hawk.

"I'm not a mouse!" Alfred screamed as he was lifted high into the air.

The air swam around Alfred as he pause and stopped struggling , his honey hair waved through the cool air as he began to dry. Freedom swelled his heart as he grinned happily, whooping he spread his arms out to make believe that he was flying.

Tino laughed smiling, "The hawk flew back into a tree out in front of the boy's house. The hawk lifted the tin man for her little chicks to eat. The tin man grew very pale at the thought of this painful demise."

As the hawk lifted Alfred up for the fluffy monsters to eat ,Alfred began to thrash and scream at the story teller , "I'm not a mouse! TINO I HATE YOU!"

"But the tin man turned too suddenly as the Hawk dropped him; he landed into the nest of starving little baby hawks."

"You mean fluff ball of death!"

"But thinking quickly the tin man turned falling out of the nest!" Tino grinned widely as the girl's eyes opened wide with delight nodding to keep Tino talking.

"WHAT?!" Alfred screamed as he dropped into the nest, immediately deadly sharp beaks gabbed down to where he landed. Alfred twirled and twisted till he found himself on the edge of the nest. One little chick lunged towards him as he screamed falling backwards.

"But thankfully for the Tin soldier the maid was just returning back from a trip of buying bread as he landed softly into the warm basket."

Well it wasn't softly according to Alfred. He landed with a loud thump but the warmth from the bread was more than welcome he shivered snuggling against a round loft. Glancing he looked up at Lili relieved to her staring down at him with a small smile.

"Hello!" she smiled giggling Alfred grinned back happy that Lili was herself again and not under the little girls control.

"The maid was very shocked but relieved to see the Tin man which the boy had been desperately looking for ever since he disappeared. The Tin man was placed beside the Princess who rejoiced to see the soldier again. The goblin had been shocked to see the soldier but decided that the Princess deserved the soldier so they lived happily ever after."

Alfred came into the room and Lili placed him gently down on the oak wood, crumpling Alfred sat down feeling exhausted and hungry.

"The end." Tino grinned smiling happily

The little girl got up revealing her face to the small people on the table she frowned, "That ending was pretty boring, but I can forgive you because you're not Mr. Story Teller, and I guess it's better than having Alfred die."

The group let out a happy sigh, Natalia looked up at the girl, "We played with you now can you make us our normal size again?"

The girl nodded as warm green magic surround Natalia, Tino and Alfred letting them grow to their regular size. Alfred stretched pulling off a piece from his sleeve of his shirt to dab at his multiple scratches. Natalia flicked her hair back marching away from the other to stand beside Lili.

"Could you also let Mr. Story Teller go?" Lili piped up.

The girl bit on her bottom lip, "No! I want to play again!"

The group tensed as Alfred tried, "Come on Little Lady we have to go live our lives. I'll tell you a secrete we're on a treasure hunt!"

The little girl turned to face the small people on the wooden desk her eyes sparkling in excitement, "What are you looking for?"

"We are looking for…"Alfred said in a hushed whisper pausing for dramatic effect, "Dragons!"

The girl laughed loudly, giggling hysterically till her eyes filled with humorous tears, "Oh that's not a secrete silly! Everyone knows where they are!"

"What?" Tino and Natalia shouted shocked.

The girl shrugged, "Papa told me, everyone knows what a sce-"

"FAYE!" a loud voice called as the house dissipated into the air revealing a large forest where the group had been before.

In front of the group, who had returned to normal size and Mathias regained conscious, stood a tall raven haired man with sharp amber eyes. He had long scarlet robes and a crown of feathers and twigs in his hair. The girl Faye looked ashamed down on the ground.

"Faye what have I told you about wasting your power on foolish humans? Your sixty years old you should know better by now!" the tall man scolded before growling in a language that they didn't understand.

Alfred gasped mouthing, "sixty years old?" to the person next to him.

The man glanced at the group of humans snorted is disgust, "We'll have to get the scent of humans off of you, come Faye!"

The girl obliged as they faded off into the air she waved smiling brightly, "See you later!"

Alfred stared shocked. Well, he had been doing that for a while.

"Wasn't she about to tell us where the dragons where?" Lili asked tentatively

Tino and Natalia nodded. The group fell silent each one thinking of their own individual curses.

"Well shit." Mathias frowned breaking the silence, "Oh well off to Switzerland, I guess."

Alfred looked down at his cloths, "Hey anyone have a spare shirt?"

"What happened anyways? I don't remember anything." Mathias asked tossing Alfred a huge shirt.

"Where to begin" Natalia said gathering her supplies, "It's a long story."

"We have a long trip." Mathias said.


	19. Rose

**Alright so pirate lingo is difficult. 360! Circle day as I have 360 views, well more now but congratulations and thank you for everything!**

**Please please review , follow , favorite! I would love feedback!**

**So this is a big chapter so please take over now Austin!**

**"Heya mates! So you get the crew today!**

**Austin- Australia**

**Denzel- Cameroon**

**Kinaya- Kenya**

**Ayu- Malaysia**

**Singa- Singapore**

**Sarah- Wy**

**Clark- Falkland Islands**

**Avery- New Zealand**

**Manu- India**

**Gupta- Egypt**

**Leon- Hong Kong**

**Michelle-** **Seychelles**

**Kibris- Cyprus."**

**Alright so here is the history and my reasoning behind certain things. I did make a lot of OCs so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know about stereotypes from these places. I ALWAYS want to know about culture from the world, and it doesn't have to be and OC, I don't know much about Swedish culture really nor Russian or German etc. I would love feedback on ANY CHARATERS.**

**Alright so names.**

**Kibris is the Turkish name for Cyprus which is Greek, and since the tow official languages in Cyprus is Greek and Turkish I thought it was fitting.**

**Singa means lion; Singapore is the land of the lions. As well as Leon means lion. **

**In the British Empire lions where a symbol of strength (and have been repeatedly used by Europeans to emphasise strength.)**

**So Arthur's ship mates are his old colonies. I would say the common wealth but a couple of the nations present are not included from that like Egypt and Cyprus which where colonies after the Ottoman Empire fell and then taken over. Egypt become part of the empire in 1882 then forced the British out after a revolution in 1952.**

**Cyprus was leased (given) to England after the Russo-Turkish War. It was used as a protection port for the Turkish to help fend off the Russians. Much later it gained independence in 1960's from the UK.**

**If you want me to continue explaining the history of these colonies in the British Empire let me know and I will in the future.**

**"Kenn Does not own Hetalia; crikey if he did that'd be a mess!"**

**OI!**

**"Yeah so some mate named Hidekaz Himaruya owns us. **

**So enjoy!"**

**Rose.**

Jeannette slumped along glaring venomously at the blonde man with a wild nest of hair in front of her.

"Mon dieu, my dress is completely torn up!" she said, "Did we have to take this stupide rout?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "It's only a skirt, I'm sure you'll live."

"With people mocking how ragged my dress is now?!" Jeannette exclaimed as she walked into a large branch getting her hair caught in the leaves, "Just- ARGH! Je viens de faire cette jupe!"

Arthur glanced back humorously, smirking at the sight of the beautiful French girl cursing loudly at a branch as it snagged her hair. Her eyes snapped up to the laughing pirate narrowing in disgust.

"Don't just stand there help me!" She commanded pulling on the branch only further tangling her blonde locks in the branch.

Arthur sighed walking over and he easily untangled her hair from the branch. Jeannette shoved the man rudely as she ran a hand through her ruined bun brushing leaves out of her hair. Grumbling she took out the bun tucking the pins and her little crown like thing into the pocket of her ruined skirt. Anca tapped her foot annoyed from behind them grumbling under the breath.

"You two lovers done?" Lovino snapped looking forward at the road block up, "We are almost there."

"Vee Fratello help!" Felicia called tears spreading in her eyes at a particular branch that caught her dress. Lovino turned around swearing in Italian as he marched back tugging the white skirt free growling as he spotted how dirty it had become since there trek in the woods. Felicia moved forward to hug her brother only to fall over off the path.

"Did we have to go this way?" Ludwig sighed raising an eyebrow as he easily lifted the Italian girl up placing her back on to the path. Felicia smiled as twigs and leaves stuck out of her braided hair.

If you could call it that, the forest rose high on either side of the group the bushes intertwined through the vague path. The sun just barley peeked through the thick foliage. The group looked positively rogue after continuously running into bushes and trees; there cloths where ripped and dirty from falling constantly. However, Arthur had no rips in his pirate jacket nor did he have any twigs or leaves in his hair since he had somehow not walked into a bush.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "It's the safest rout… for me at least."

Jeannette face lit up looking like she was about to scream at the man in front of her, "I am going to kill you! Taking this stupid path because you don't want to run into the army?! We are Nobel stupide! They won't bother us!"

Arthur laughed weakly, "Clam down. Bollocks I forgot about that."

"Say that again and I will kill you" Jeannette snarled pushing him off the path feeling quiet content as the boy fell into the brush cursing.

Lovino cracked up in laughter as Arthur got up only to be pushed aside by Lovino as the Italian shoved the pirate back off the path. Ludwig cracked a smile as he waited for Felicia who stopped to weakly glare at the pirate. Arthur got up looking down with his emerald eyes. Felicia yelped under the glared scurrying forward crashing into Lovino tears rolling down her soft cheeks. Ludwig frowned at the pirate snickers, creeping up behind Arthur, Ludwig easily picked up the little man, surprised by how light Arthur was, and tossed him back down the path. Arthur swore loudly as he rolled down into a mini ditch were a limpid stream rolled. He yelped as the cold water hit his face. Ludwig watched as the pirate jumped up swearing colourfully his seething green eyes meeting the Nobles as the group burst into a fit of giggles. Jeannette had doubled over clutching her sides, Lovino was shaking and swearing between breaths, and Ludwig was chuckling in a low tone. Arthur stormed up glaring up at the large German; Ludwig raised an eyebrow looking down at the man who was easily a head shorter than him. And Ludwig hadn't even stopped growing yet.

Anca laughed loudly as she shoved Arthur down away from the German. Arthur swore as his back hit a tree winding him. Catching his breath he walked back to the crowded path.

"Fine." Arthur snapped before rethinking, "Arg whatever lets go we are almost at the city anyways."

The group walked on as Arthur took the lead once more.

Felicia piped up after a while, "Vee, Mr. Arthur where are we going?"

"We are going to the Kingdom of Portugal, then going to Britannia's lands." Arthur replied, "Alright he we go!"

Arthur walked out of the forest into a dry dusty road that was along a large stone wall. Turning left he followed the stone wall until he came up to the large gate. He looked at everyone a last time before slipping through the gate and into the city.

It was market day in the city with people bustling all around stalls. The tumultuous sound roared through the crowds as people wandered laughing ,screaming, arguing, chickens wandered around jumping and cawing loudly sending notice to the oblivious passerby. Ludwig eyes widened at the sight filling with wonder, Felicia squealed grabbing Lovino and Ludwig's hand. Lovino looked in bored wonder around and Jeannette smiled at a rather attractive passerby. Anca simply ignored the pandemonium and hurried after Arthur. The group followed Arthur as he slipped through the crowd his shorter frame fitting easily through the dense of people. Ludwig had to bulldoze through people as he towered over the majority of people. The other four tread in Ludwig's wake glad to not have to part the crowd.

They came to the edge of the market moving easily now; Arthur stopped and turned down a bystreet making Ludwig frown.

"That's not the way to the docks" Ludwig voiced his concern

Arthur looked back shrugging as he continued to walk down the dark street with afternoon drunk wandering around, prostitutes just waking up from the last night enjoying the late afternoon sun.

"This is the way to my docks" Arthur replied after a time.

Jeannette felt herself grow stiff at the sight of the dump, rats squeaked running from corner to the next garbage bin. Anca peered around curiously like she was calculating what she could buy for cheap. Felicia and Lovino tucked themselves against the large intimating German. Jeannette being the oldest filled the gap between Arthur and Ludwig. She kept a steady pace trying to walk so Ludwig wouldn't be scared.

"Hello lady" a man slurred as he grabbed Jeannette's upper arm.

She turned smiling sweetly as she snaked down of the man's grip, "Hello."

Once again he grabbed her wrist, before she could say anything Arthur appeared wrenching the French girl into his chest. He raised a large eyebrow at the drunken man; the man left slouching and muttering.

"Best hurry before he comes back with backup." Arthur said lightly as he pulled Jeannette along with him.

Jeannette looked back up , "I can walk without you holding my hand."

"Obviously not Frog Princess." Arthur snorted as he made another sharp turn down a street where the buildings where crumbling and collapsing slowly. He stopped suddenly as the others bumped into him.

"SARAH!" he bellowed letting go of Jeannette's hand sprinting forward.

A little girl with light brown hair that was tied tightly to one side of her head jumped meeting the sight Arthur bulldozing towards her, spinning around she dashed away. Arthur gave the chase as the other followed him confused.

"CLARK RUN!" the little girl screamed as she skidded around another corner vaulting off the opposite wall. A blond man with one green eye one blue eye and dark blonde hair looked up. His eyes widening as he dashed away with the little girl.

"For god's sake!" Arthur bellowed his bloody red cloak fluttering madly from out behind him.

They ran out into a bright open dock with a couple of large ships waiting lazily in the shining sea. Jeannette, Anca, Lovino, Ludwig and Felicia followed Arthur from a ways behind him, watching him sprint towards a large ship.

"Leon set the sails!" the blonde man yelled as a head of dark hair popped up then disappeared. The little girl and blonde man bolted up the decks and up a large plank leading into a large ship. Without missing a beat they pushed the plank away making Arthur who was already halfway up to fall back landing hard on his back.

Loud laughter erupted from the boat as a large group of faces peered over the edge of the boat.

"Ahoy Cap!" a bulky brunet man that Jeannette and Ludwig recognized from earlier as Austin the first mate.

"You god damn bilge rat! Pass down Jacob's ladder" Arthur bellowed back jumping up.

The little girl who Arthur had recognized first laughed loudly, "Then get on the ship Cap!"

"Don't tease him or else he will." A dark skinned man with white cotton over top of his head said.

"Best like blow him away first" a man said pulling out strange circular packages.

"Damn yer eyes!" Arthur roared

"Leon we want to get rid of the Cap, but not like that." The blonde man with the mismatching eyes grinned leaning his elbow on the rail looking down at their captain. Leon looked over before sighing putting the packages away.

"Hey look! Cap's gone proper on us!" a girl with long black brown hair held together by two bright red ribbon pointed at the Nobles who were slowly making their way up to Arthur.

"No way! It's a bunch of Nobles!" a couple people exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm not a fucking Nobel ! Don't mix me up with these pricks!" Anca bellowed back flipping her dark hair back glaring up with crimson eyes

Austin looked down at his Captain, "Hey Pommie what's the deal?"

Arthur ran a tired hand through his hair looking up with a mischievous leer, "I'll tell you if you let me on the ship."

Austin stood thinking as he looked over at his crew; another blond man with hair swirled like sheep horns laughed, "I don't think so"

"Damn you leave a guy in trouble and all he does is bring it with him." The blonde man with the mismatching eyes taunted, what did Arthur call him again, Clark?

Arthur snarled as he turned on his heel walking away, the crew mates leaded forward curious .

"Hey like what is the Cap doing?" said the Asian man with long black hair called Leon said.

"Maybe he's leaving?" one girl with long black hair that was tied up into a messy bun said looking beside her at another girl with long black hair that floated gently in the breeze.

Arthur suddenly turned back, he started to sprint down the dock.

"Out of the way!" Arthur bellowed at the Nobles, Felicia screamed jumping away crashing into Ludwig who accidently elbowed Lovino knocking him over.

"Damn it bastard!" Lovino yelled as Arthur raced past them his cloak fluttering out from behind him. He bolted down the docks jumping at the last second grabbing onto a rope. His weight turned against him as his hand slid down to the lowest part of the rope. Cursing he began to quickly scale the ship.

"Cap comin' up!" the girl with black hair pulled into two pig tails held together by a red ribbon screamed.

Around the deck the crew raced back and forth looking for the source of the rope, Arthur didn't fall; however, he continued to scale grunting and swearing. His hand clamped on the rail of the ship as the girl with pigtails and the young girl named Sarah began smacking him over the head with a dead fish.

"NO nononon!" the pig tail girl screamed slapping the slimy fish on top of Arthur's head.

Arthur let out a shout of frustration that only ended up with him getting a large smelly fish in his face. Nearly losing his balance he swayed perilously onto the railing of the ship as his attackers continued their relentless assault.

Jeannette watched squealing in laughter, she snorted loudly as she double over clutching her stomach. From beside her Lovino was openly cursing and laughing at the blonde's expense. Anca laughed out loudly slapping her thigh crunched over .

"Mon Dieu! The fish slim looks trés agréable in your hair!" Jeannette laughed.

Arthur glanced back his face bright red he glared down at the girl, "Shut it Frog Princess!"

"But Arthur~! It was a compliment!" Jeannette smiled flashing her bright blue eyes

Arthur moved forgetting he was holding onto for dear life on the edge. Suddenly the air moved around him as he screamed falling quickly. Shooting out his hand he grabbed the rope with his bare hand sliding down the rope quickly.

Unfortunately for him, the crew found which rope that was and dropped it. Arthur fell in a cluster of dirt hard on his back sweating profusely.

"Bollock! Son of a -!" Arthur swore as he awkwardly flaying on the ground.

Jeannette walked up smiling , " You alright mon amour?"

Arthur looked up at the girl, "I hate you so much right now."

Jeannette laughed twirling her hair, "You wound me ma chérie!"

Ludwig walked up glaring at the pirate, "So can we get on the ship or not?"

They looked up at the howling ship as Arthur's crew mates laid draped over the railing shaking in laughter. Groaning Arthur stood up brushing off his coat.

"Let me on the bloody ship!" Arthur roared, "Or I'll fuckin' sink the basted thing!"

"Your own ship?" Austin teased between laughs

Arthur lifted an eyebrow looking menacingly up, "Fucking try me!"

"Damn Pommie is pissed." A boy with blonde hair that swirled on the sides of this hair looking like sheep horns said.

"That was like really funny." The Asian man, Leon, said , "We should let the pretty blonde girl up for making Cap so pissed."

"OUI!" Jeannette cheered her face lighting up, "J'aimerais venir et de vous rencontrer ..."

Arthur looked over at Jeannette horrified . She met that gaze with a couple of the unfortunate souls that spoke French.

"personnellement ... très personnellement" Jeannette finished with a dark grin her eyes alit in joy.

The girl with the pig tails began to shivered, "Non! Don't let her up!"

Jeannette laughed her face changing back to normal, "OH don't worry I was partially joking!"

Arthur shook his head, "You're addled."

"And you have enough eyebrows to give hair to a bald man." Jeannette smiled flipping her hair back.

Lovino snorted out loudly, "Just one bald man? He's got enough eyebrows to take care of the hair loss problem in the entire male race!"

Arthur turned bright red clenching his hands , "If you weren't a girl I would have strangled you by now!"

Jeannette laughed , "But I am so I don't have to worry!"

Arthur gave a loud cry as he motioned in the air that he was close to strangling her anyways. His frame quivered with rage as he breathed deeply.

"Arthur you shouldn't get so upset all the time, you'll go bald at this rate. Plus you'll get more wrinkles than you have." Jeannette smiled Ludwig from behind her was struggling to hold his stoic face.

"WHO DO YOU THINK THAT IS FROM?!" Arthur bellowed his eye twitching

Jeannette tittered shaking her head slowly, "You really need to control that anger too. If you go bald then your eyebrows won't have anything to stop them from growing."

Arthur swore loudly as he stopped around snapping suddenly to the girl who was laughing proudly , "I already said I'm flippin' sorry for ruining yer skirt!"

"And my hair! Did you see how messy my bun was?" Jeannette added dramatically

Anca snorted running a hand through her tangled locks muttering, "Who actually has time to comb their hair?"

Arthur rolled his eyes waving his hand to emphases his point, "A bun makes you look older than you are, you hair looks fine down."

Jeannette opened her mouth to yell at the pirate when his words hit her, blushing slightly she snapped, "A bun does NOT make me look old, I look mature."

"You were never mature!" Arthur shouted, "Hurry up Austin and let us up!"

"Neither are you." Anca pointed out

A plank lowered with much grumbling from the crew on board. Arthur moved quickly towards the plank only to be grabbed from the back of his collar by the large German.

"Nein, Nobles first, we are not letting you leave that easily." Ludwig growled in Arthur's ear as the smaller man elbowed his capture in the stomach.

Ludwig let out a gush of air at the contact freeing Arthur who then hurried up the plank following after Felicia and her brother. He stepped onto the deck felling the slight bobbing of the ocean under his feet, Jeannette raise an eyebrow frowning.

"Don't hurt Ludwig." She frowned Arthur shrugged her comment off as he let out a loud order for all of the crew to come on deck.

"Well, who that hell is everyone?" Lovino sapped crossing his arms as he stared at the group in front of him.

"Pirates obviously." Anca frowned sitting on the ledge of the boat her feet swinging.

"What's the story Cap?" the boy with the mismatching eyes asked.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair enjoying the steady rock of the water under his feet, "Well first after I left and was captured no thanks to Austin. They realized that we were pirates and sent us to meet them. As you know I sent Austin back but I was taken to dance the hempen jib in Britannia. Fortunately-"

"Unfortunately you mean." Leon the dark haired man with red tunic and black pants said.

"We ran into Alfred, apparently Mathew had been taken by someone so I dragged a bunch of Nobles to Italy to meet the Mafia leader which is this lovely lady. I also dragged along Anca for the hell of it." Arthur said sarcastically gesturing towards Felicia who looked up smiling brightly and waving, "But the mafia taking Dragons is sort of bull now; so we split up and I will be leaving soon. Don't cry too much, we will be travelling to Britannia then traveling to Hungary on foot."

"Bitch, you drag me all this way for the hell of it?" Anca snarled

"Hungary?" a girl with two low pigtails held together by two large red ribbons wearing a sky blue dress asked, "That's random."

"No the first real recorded disappearance of a dragon was in Hungary." Arthur said then turning back to the Nobles, "This is my crew as you can see. Austin, as you know, is me coxswain, err second in command and is a scallywag."

A large brunet with his hair combed back except for two large bits of hair that stuck up smiled and waved. He had a bandage over his nose and had thick eyebrows that defined his grass green eyes. He wore a tanned collared shirt and dark hunting boot which his tan pants wear stuffed into. On his shoulder a strange small gray bear like creature poked its head up.

"Mon dieu! You have a bear on your shoulder!" Jeannette exclaimed her eyes widening.

Austin laughed, "Nahh mate this little beauty's Koki, he's a koala bear."

"A what now?" Lovino asked raising his eyebrow.

"They are these knave from south." Arthur said, "Beside Austin is his little brother Avery he's a person who does something I'm not sure what though."

A shorter blonde boy with thick eyebrows and darker green eyes smiled walking up. His hair was strange he a small section of his hair curl in a small circle looking like he had horns. He wore a white collared shirt and blue pants tucked into brown hunting shoes.

"Koki's just stubborn he's really sweet" Avery said smiling, "And since Cap doesn't know I do all the cleaning and deck mopping."

Arthur gave the young boy a look, "Really, you act as the cabin boy?"

Avery narrowed his glass green eyes, "Someone has to run errands while the Cap is out gallivanting."

Arthur shrugged wisely leaving the topic.

"And the little girl who you saw earlier is there youngest sister Sarah she me lookout." Arthur said as the young girl about 12 or 13 walked up. She had reddish brown hair that was swept up into a side ponytail held there by a large red ribbon. She had a bandage on her forehead and wore a white shirt and short beige pants that reveled much of her legs she also had little hunting boots covering her feet.

"Heya!" Sarah smiled popping her head out from behind Avery.

"And that other wanker beside Sarah is Clark he is my navigator and second hand in map making so my sailing master I guess." Arthur said.

The small boy who looked to be about 15 came up smiling brightly as his mismatching eyes glinted, one eye was a winter blue the other was a pale green. He again had thick eyebrows and dark blonde cropped hair, he wore a white shirt and tan shorts and again had hunting boots.

"Hello!" Clark smiled his eyes twinkling.

Ludwig nodded tiredly already getting tired from the information overload.

"Beside Clark is Leon the weapons and ammunition and sometimes part time cook man." Arthur said as the Asian man with black brown hair and eyes walked up, he looked to be 16 and wore a red tunic with gold trimming and black pants that were tucked into large white sock like things, he also wore little black shoes.

"Don't like bother me, or I'll like blow you up." Leon frowned his face stoic brushing his longer hair back with his overly long sleeves.

Jeannette smiled noticing the speech similarity between his boy and Feliks.

Lovino frowned back crossing his arms, "Welcome to the party, I hope you die too."

Leon gave a small smirk of approval before it vanished from his face.

"Lovely" Arthur said sarcastically, "Beside Leon is Gupta he's the surgeon so be nice to him."

A tanned man with hazel eyes and white cloth draped over his head held in place by string walked up. He wore a workers beige shirt with another piece of white cloth wrapped around his neck like a light scarf. On his feet he wore old battered black shoes like the ones Leon wore. He also had several metal rings around his ankles that jingled slightly when he walked.

Felicia smiled at him giving him a friendly hug which he frowned pushing her away. Felicia made a puppy-dog face which Gupta expertly ignored.

"Then we have Manu the cook, or at least he would be if everything he made wasn't so god damn spicy." Arthur snapped glaring as a man waltzed up grinning broadly. He was darker skinned with amber eyes and short black hair that fell down to his ears. He wore a long white tunic which white pants underneath. Once again he had the strange shoes that both Gupta and Leon wore. Around his waist he wore a red piece of silk.

He grinned playfully, "Oh don't be like that Cap! You just have so sense of taste, not with that crap you make anyhow."

Arthur glared venomously, "Then stop putting whatever spice you do in my food and I'll stop going into the kitchen!"

Manu looked thoughtfully at Arthur, "Hmm, but your expression is hilarious."

Leon snorted, "Not as funny as when you set off explosives near his bed."

Austin laughed, "That was bloody hilarious."

"Have you ever tried spiking his food?" Anca asked gaining the attention as Manu gave her a knowing grin.

"hell yah it was hysterical until he woke up with the hang over." Manu laughed, "The burns where funny though I must admit."

"No it really wasn't I still have the scorch marks in my bed!" Arthur shouted rolling his eyes, "Anyways next we have Ayu she's the sail maker and does a bunch of stuff as well."

A girl this time with long straight black hair pulled up into a high side ponytail with a large red hibiscus flower walked forward. She wore a long white shirt that fell down like a dress with blue trousers on and no shoes. She leant back resting her weight on one hip, "I do plenty of stuff and don't you forget it!"

" Whatever don't get into a hissy! We also have her not really but twin Singa." Arthur frowned as a girl with a messy bun came up. She had dark hair and eyes and wore glasses. She was dressed similar to Ayu, a simple green work man's shirt and beige shorts no shoes. Her long hair was tied up into a messy bun.

Singa looked her eyes falling to Jeannette as she visibly frowned. Jeannette smiled one of her creepy smiles waving at the girl as she made a mental note to remember Singa. She shuttered shuffling back into her place beside Ayu.

"Next we have Denzel who is the quarter master and boats swain." Arthur said giving Jeannette a hard stare with she promptly ignored.

A large dark man with glasses and his hair cut close to his scalp walked up. He was about the same height as Austin and a similar built except he was leaner than the other. He wore a dark green work man's shirt with baggy beige pants held up by an old belt. He wasn't wearing shoes but his feet looked thick and calloused enough so that the wood didn't bother him.

In short gorgeous.

"Honhon hon hon hon" Jeannette chuckled waltzing up to Denzel the tall man took a step back looking down confused at Jeannette.

Jeannette winked at him eyeing his lean body, "Trés bein."

"We are running low on supplies Cap since Austin here was an idiot and spent the entire time feasting and sailing around like an idiot." Denzel said shuffling over trying to ignore Jeannette as she kept shifted closer.

"You bloody carouser." Arthur groaned rolling his eyes , "I would hope we could have had enough to get by without the Nobles seeing us rob a ship, they might have something to say."

Denzel shrugged , "Stocks are low."

"Enough about stocks, tell me about yourself." Jeannette smiled as she wrapped her arm around Denzel's torso.

"JEANNETTE I WILL THROW YOU OVER BORAD LEAVE MY CREW ALONE!" Arthur roared rubbing his eyes.

"But~!"

Arthur gave her a look to which she shrugged but slumped back over to where Ludwig , Lovino and Felicia stood. Anca was leaning preciously laughing loudly then let out a cat call making Denzel blush deeply.

Arthur groaned his hands twitching close to his rapier. Suddenly a girl marched up her head held cockily high and her hand s on her hips

"Who da think yer forgettin'?" she bellow marching up pushing aside the Captain, "I'm a Kinaya and don't cha forget it!"

The girl who was talking had a large chest which she held out proudly, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail but all of her hair was braided in tiny braids. She was wearing a green workmen top and short pants which were rolled up reveling her legs. Over top of her pants she had a large bright red piece of fabric that draped low on one side and rose up and tied into a tight knot on the opposite hip forming a sort of wrap skirt.

"Mon dieu your crew is certainly interesting." Jeannette said noticing she also wasn't wearing shoes.

"Hey! You didn't introduce us tow!" the girl with the pigtails said as she marched over dragging a boy with short hair an one long clump of hair that fell down to his chin.

Arthur turned around , " Oh right this is Michelle or Chelle as everyone calls her."

The girl smiled brightly flipping one of her pig tails back, she was quiet young, Jeannette decided she looked to be no more than 14 and was just starting to become a woman. She wore a simple blue dress that hung down loosely but still managed to hang in the right places. She once again wasn't wearing shoes. Jeannette came forward wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Bonjour~!" Jeannette smiled remembering her as one of the people that could speak French , "vous parlez droit français? Nous devrions nous réunir et avoir une longue proches des pourparlers en français, très proches des pourparlers. Si vous savez ce que je veux dire. "

Chelle shivered slipping away as Arthur grabbed Jeannette dragging her back as Jeannette laughed winking at Michelle.

"And the other lad is Kibris." Arthur practically hissed not letting go of Jeannette.

Another man with brown messy hair that was longer on one side than the other walked up, he bowed his head respectfully. He was dressed quite finely unlike the others on the ship. He wore a white collared shirt with an ordinate black vest over top. Around his waist he was a strip of red cloth and wore black pants and had those strange shoes. Jeannette shoved Arthur away.

"It's nice to meet you…" he said his voice was soft and airy.

Smiling Jeannette waltzed up wrapping an arm around the young man's shoulders , "Bonjour mon ami."

Jeannette smiled brightly pecking the boy's cheek quickly as she dodged a grab from Arthur and waltz toward the crew.

"Well well ,well, It would seem that my skills are very much needed here." She tittered as Arthur made a grab for her wrist.

"Seriously I have enough to deal with, I don't need a Frog Princess!" Arthur growled

Jeannette rolled her eyes dramatically she lent on Michelle's shoulders draping her arm ignoring the uncomfortable look on the young girl, "Don't be so stingy mon amour! I'm just saying bonjour."

Michelle nodded weakly before whispering, "Um could you let go of me?"

"Non," Jeannette smiled bringing the girl closer, "So tell me are Arthur's eyebrows infectious because all of you have large brows."

Austin laughed as Avery and Clark smirked. Kinaya shrugged looking at her crew mates carefully , "Sure looks like it huh?"

"It's a disease! Beware the Authoritarian Eyebrow disease!" Anca shouted as Lovino and Jeannette cracked up. Felicia smiled not understanding why Ludwig was covering his mouth shaking in laughter.

"No you stupi-!" Arthur growled grabbing the French girl and pulling her away, "Seriously, do I need to put a collar on you or something."

Jeannette flushed bright as she raise a hand covering her mouth, "Ma chérie, that…"

Arthur looked at her confused. Suddenly other people around the two began to blush. Catching on he jumped away his eyes comically wide blushing furiously, "OH God not like that! Tha- that's! You perverted woman!"

Anca snorted loudly grinning at the flushed faces, Lovino was snickering muttering curses in Italian.

Jeannette smiled , "Honononon, vous n'avez aucune idée."

"Vee, I don't get it. Fratello, what is big Sister Jean saying?" Felicia asked her blushing brother.

Lovino looked down at his sister, "I can't believe you're really eighteen. I'll tell you when you're older, si?"

Felicia frowned shrugging as she left the topic.

Arthur groan still blushing, "Denzel set the sail, prepare to go to sea. We'll leave in an hour. Nobles come with me I'll show you to your living quarters. Manu prepare dinner take some of the fish we have. Austin prepare my supplies, Avery take the look out. Everyone else do your thing."

With these orders the crew disassembled hurrying away to their duties. Arthur turned back to the Nobles , "Right come this way."

He turned walking down the deck to the back end of the ship where the deck raised to a higher level opening a side door he marched down a set of narrow damp stairs. Jeannette followed walking carefully down the stairs. Stopping at on hall way which broke off to a couple of doors Arthur took another left going down the last set of stairs to the bottom of the stairs which opened out into a vast room. There was a large spread of cloth which split the room in half. Tall bunk beds where set up some beds looked to be in between barrels. Those beds where stuffed with spare cloth and piles of hay to make them softer. Jeannette walked into the room wrinkling her nose gingerly the room smelled dirty she glanced around spotting a rat. The beast sat up at her gaze wrinkled her nose then scurried off with a flicker of its tail, all with in the span of a couple seconds.

"GAAAHH!" Jeannette shrieked screeching for something close to grab.

"What?" Arthur asked

Jeannette snapped around pushing the male away , "N'avez-vous pas ce que moi! J'ai vu un rat bastard putain! Pensez-vous que je reste dans cet endroit PUTAIN!"

Arthur groaned, "Jeannette it's only a rat."

"Seul un rat! Je vais vous montrer seulement un rat!" Jeannette screamed huffing she felt her eyes swell up with tears. Throwing her hands up she let out a holler of frustration, "Oh pour l'amour juste contiune de merde!"

Ludwig bit his bottom lip gently placing a hand on Jeannette's shoulder for comfort, she quickly brushed it off giving Arthur a pointed look with her tanzanite eyes. Shrugging Arthur pointed to the curtain.

"On the other side of the curtain the ladies sleep there, the men sleep here in this room. There is a barrel for cleaning up but it's mostly just salt water so keep an eye on that. We don't use fresh water since it can be hard to come by but there is drinking water stored here and up in the floor above in the kitchen." Arthur said walking over the curtain and slipping under it, "My quarters are in the floor above if you would like to sleep there, I never sleep there so it used as a second sick chamber. Yes as Jeannette pointed out there are rats here but they are food for Kokolo, Denzel pet."

"Kokolo?" Felicia asked looking up with wide amber eyes

Arthur nodded a smirk on his face , "Yeah, Kokolo, don't be too shocked when you meet him."

Ludwig opened his mouth to say something when Avery voice floated down , "Come on Cap there a storm a comin' no time to be flirting with the pretty ladies!"

Arthur turned back shouting back at the boy , "Shut it Avery I can flirt with whoever I want!"

Jeannette smiled forgetting her anger slightly she draped an arm around Arthur chest stroking his face , "Oh your flirting with us now oui? Perhaps I can help."

Arthur scoffed pushing the seemingly bipolar French girl away, "Sorry love but I already have someone. I don't need to go making things confusing for her."

Jeannette stepped away her eyes wide almost as if she had been slapped, Arthur turned away racing up the steps roaring out orders. Closing her gapping mouth she sat down on one of the strange hammock beds.

"Wow I had no idea." Anca murmured shrugging, "Never thought he could get a girl."

"Vee, Arthur has a girl already? "Felicia smiled plopping down beside Jeannette , "She must be happy!"

Lovino snorted as thunder cracked over top of their heads, "With a bastard like him always at sea always on the run from the law? She would never get to see him and when they did meet up it would be only for a short days before he has to continue to run. I pity the poor ragazza."

Felicia cocked her head as the waves began to pick up around the boat as the rocking of the boat grew more prominent , "But Arthur nice si? He would try his hardest to do anything for her."

Ludwig sighed sitting down across from the Italian girl, "But still, it would be lonely. I know Gilberta is always going out it does get lonely when she's gone."

"Vee I know that, but I'm just suspired I thought that Arthur like Big Sister Jean." Felicia shrugged as she hopped down beside Ludwig hugging the tall German.

Jean laughed her eye twinkling, "Non mon ami, I was just surprised that a boorish man like Arthur could have a girl."

Lovino rolled his eyes smirking, "naturalmente"

Line break~!

The rain pattered down as the cloaked figure pressed its soaking body against the wooden wall. Fear raided from its figure. The person shivered violently wrapping the heavy damp cloth closer to its person.

"Search the area!" a low voice commanded as marching boot spread out, "Burn the town if you have to! Just find him!"

Horrid screams filled the air as woman and children were dragged out of the safety and warmth of their houses. The figure shuttered violently clasping a hand to its mouth to swallow the bile that had risen.

"What do you know about the Sons of Britannia?" the voice snarled as the hooded figure slithered through the shadows hiding in the dark gloom of a deserted valley.

A woman, a pretty girl young looking like she was still was in her teen years, cried as the guard laughed pulling her fair rosy locks back. They prodded her body with their swords as she whimpered trying to curl up to protect herself.

"N- nae I don't know anything! Please let me go please!" she begged as the men surrounding her laughed. Their laughter echoed around the house smoking in the pelting rain.

"Sure thing bella, but you'll have to come with us!" the guard holding her ordered, "Burn the house, kill anyone left!"

The soldier marched forward barricading the doors which people banged furiously from inside. One soldier threw in a lit torch and the house was quickly smothered by the flame. But the rain worked to put out the flame making the house smoke.

The girl screamed tears streaming down her face, "Mama! Papa!"

Loud bangs where thrown against the door as the captives on the inside struggled in vain to get out. The girl screamed as the pounding started to fade into the hungry fire. Throwing herself at the burning house and its suffocating companions she was caught as dragged back by her hair screaming and flinging her body all about.

The soldier snarled at the fight the girl was putting up. Bashing his armored fist across the temple of her forehead he quickly pulled her back where other weeping children, young girls, and young boys who sat tied together. The girl was thrown down as she tried to stand again at the loud scream that came from her home.

"Mama! Mama I'm coming!" the girl sobbed struggling as she was dealt another blow to her forehead. Blood pulsed out from the scratch the armor had caused. She staggered on her weakened legs and tried to weakly push away the soldiers.

"Mama Papa." She whispered hoarsely.

The soldier holding her snarled at her continuous struggle, one soldier growing tired of her resistance gripped her by her hair starting to drag her way to a nearby alley. Gaining focus on her peril she let out a piercing shriek clawing desperately at the ground. Her wide fearful gray eyes snapped back towards the cluster of her fellow allies. Some bowed their heads in shame, others sobbed hysterically. She watched through blurry eyes as group of her close friends jumped to their feet making a break towards her. The soldiers quickly intercepted beating the rebels. Tears filled her vision as she was pulled into a dark alley with only the screams of her dear friends as they were publicly flogged for comfort.

Before she could regain her bearings she was forcibly pressed against the cobble stone. The soldier pinned her lean frame down easily shifting his weight as he prepared himself. Rough hands slipped up her dress. Fear seized her as she screamed loudly tears blurring her vision.

The figure turned shaking wide eyed as the beautiful girl screamed the soldier on top of her working to remove her undergarments. It watched as she began to sob shaking hysterically, guilt clenched the figure.

Breathing deeply it stepped out of the shadows.


	20. Traitors and Life

**Hello my readers I am exhausted so bear with me. Thank you to all of my viewers and readers. Thank you to my follower. As always feel free to R&R.**

**Now one thing this is the translation to Gilberta's speech cause Google Translate doesn't like me today: **

**"What the hell do you know? You were never there! You never held West every time he screamed! You were not there to see Ludwig, when we lost everything when I lost everything! You have no idea how much I cried every time when he was not there! You don't know anything! Ludwig would never give me away for money! "**

**So now the questions are going to start building up hopefully so I will give you hint. Aren't I nice?**

**_Oh my god."_**

**_"Mio dio."_**

**_The dragon in the sky twirled plummeting at an alarming rate towards the group._**

**Traitor**

Gilberta was bored, extremely bored. She stood staring up at Elizabeta taking lazy circles in the air. The Hungarian girl's reddish brown scales sparkling duly in the false sun light; Gilberta had always thought that Elizabeta looked pretty fearsome. Around her head she had a grand crown of spikes that trailed down her spine in three rows of deadly spikes. At her tail she had a cluster of smaller spikes that formed one lethal point. But her colouring was plain, she was a reddish brown dragon with flecks of moss green; not nearly as awesome as Gilberta's stunning snow white body and partly black wings and tail.

Currently Elizabeta was circling tempting someone to challenge her. A little while ago Vash had taken up the challenge. It was a pretty interesting battle and it help Gilberta see her friend's weakness and strengths.

Vash was a pretty dragon he was quiet thin and narrow with long thin wings. He was bright red with a large white cross that tailed down his spine and crossed at his wings. He seemed to be a trick type and specialize in creating a neutral zone that repelled then reshot all attacks with twice the original force. He also had excellent vision helping him dodge attacks.

Elizabeta won that battle she surprised him with her camouflage, which is the reason why her colouring is so plain. However it only seemed to work in some terrains and it wasn't very good camouflage either. Another thing that Gilberta noticed about Elizabeta was that she had great strength and thick skin. However, from the looks of it she was weak again the cold. Gilberta discovered that from watching the warm-ups when Emil let loose his freezing breath and Elizabeta was slowed down.

Gilberta grinned rolling her shoulders as she began to shrug off her boots and cloths letting her body naturally deform. Feeling freedom in her new form she expanded her brilliant wings to their full length. Letting loose a powerful roar. Elizabeta turned in midair immediately diving to gain the first advantage.

Another thing they both had disadvantages in was begin too hasty.

Gilberta lifted herself jumping at the last second looking like she was going to land on Liz's back. Catching the wind that Liz created she soared up as Liz crashed into the ground. Recovering quickly Liz spun around leaping into the air. Gilberta locked onto Liz grabbing the dragon's weaker belly opening her jaws as she tried an experimental bite on Elizabeta. Her teeth barely made a scratch as Elizabeta allowed herself to plummet holding onto Gilberta so the white dragon could not escape.

Gilberta was knock hard against the ground as she quickly rolled out of the way just in time to dodge a violent swipe of Liz's tail. Gil leaped forward doing a head on tackle breathing her cool breath against Elizabeta's skin. The brown dragon faltered springing into action as Gilberta used her strength to force Liz to submit.

Liz grabbing a hold of Gilberta twisted her forward legs against Gilberta's shoulders and pushed. Each dragon took blows against the head from their wings. Breaking the dead lock Elizabeta crouched as Gil lost balance falling on top of Elizabeta's exposed back. Sharp pain punctured Gilberta's forearm. Snarling Gilberta took a powerful swing against the Hungarian girl. Long white claws sank shallowly into Elizabeta's skin.

"Damn it!" Gilberta snarled as she felt sharp teeth clasp around her hind leg. She could tell Liz was being gentle for the teeth didn't break her leg but she wouldn't be able to pull away without making it unusable.

Snarling loudly Gilberta slashed her claws hard against the Hungarian's back. Startled Elizabeta let Gilberta go, immediately Gilberta leaped backwards flying around in the air as her back leg throbbed blood seeping slowly from the wound. Within a heart beat Elizabeta flung herself high into the air tackling the Prussian dragon with great force. At the uneven weight both dragon began to descend at a rapid pace. Gilberta slashed across the Hungarian face narrowly missing an eye. Elizabeta snarled chomping down at Gilberta's shoulder causing the white dragon to yelp then bite down on Liz's forearm as hard as she dared. Blood seeped into Gilberta's mouth as the white dragon nearly gagged.

Suddenly both Dragon crashed into the ground, rolling away weakly they jumped up tackling each other once again.

Suddenly there was a flash of red as a large dragon tackled them from above. Strong jaws locked around Gilberta's paw stopping it. A large red paw crashed down on Liz's head forcing the girl's head down.

Gilberta snarled twisting her neck glaring through narrow slits of ruby red eyes at the crimson dragon. Green eyes met playfully mocking and challenging Gil. Liz's moved quickly lashing her tail into the dragon rolling around her twisted to her feet and immediately tackling the dragon. Fresh ambition boiled in Gilberta's blood as she joined the scuffle. Twisting and turning she attacked everything, while sharp claws and teeth scored her body.

"Oi killer dragons!" Vald's voice shouted barely loud enough to hear over the chaos, "You're up Psycho! Along with some kid, what's his name… Mat…?"

Gilberta broke apart shaking her vibrating body stretching out, she looked down at the Romanian, "Mathew?"

"Yeah that's his name." Vald grinned flashing on of his sharp canines

Gilberta snorted walking over to her pile of cloths slowly shrinking as she quickly slipped in to the fabric. She shook her long sliver hair out of her collar feeling the locks bounce gently. She looked at Vladimir stretching as she rubbed her bleeding arm and leg.

"Haur lass I'll take caur of tat." Allistor said he placed his hands over the wound murmuring softly.

A warm hum filled Gilberta's body as she felt relief fill her body as soft sigh of content escaped her lips. Blushing she looked away then back into the large red heads green eyes. Elizabeta walked up smiling gently as she cracked her knuckles her brown strains of hair tangled and falling all over her face. A large scratch on her cheek bleed faster now that she was in human form.

"Thanks Rotschopf." Gilberta said as Elizabeta tapped the red head on the shoulder.

"Care to take care of this girl if you're not too busy flirting with Gil?"

Vald snorted taking a sideways grin as Allistor blushed glaring at the Hungarian girl.

"Jist fer tat I dinnae think I will."

Elizabeta shrugged walking away, "Alright, see you soon."

Vald rolled his eyes grabbing the Hungarians upper arm pulling her back, "I saw that scratch on your back, she sorry Al!"

"Don't put words in my mouth Vampire!" Elizabeta snarled pulling away, "I'm perfectly fine!"

Vlad opened his mouth to argue back but was interrupted as Allistor placed his hands on Elizabeta's shoulder and the warm hum of the magic filled the Hungarian girl.

"Thaur." Allistor scoffed, "Come on lass, let's gae find Matt."

The group walked out of the chamber into the dark halls, Gilberta looked back smiling as Kiku walked up silent his brown eyes watching the group carefully.

"Hey Kiku, have you seen Mathew?" Gilberta asked

Kiku looked blinked slowly as if he was confused, "The- boy right?"

Gilberta nodded, Kiku looked behind him in thought, "I think he is in the main chamber."

Gilberta grinned taking after her companions who had already left, "Danke!"

Gilberta turned down into the main chamber after taking confusing winding tunnels. She hurried into the dimly lit chamber. A circle of light shone she gasped stepping back into the darkness. Clasping a hand over her mouth she silenced her breathing.

Mathew stood staring up at the light ,a figure from the light was speaking back to the young boy. Mathew looked pale. He was shaking his golden lock stringy, his brow damp with sweat.

"But-" Mathew said clenching his fists.

"There is nothing to speak about anymore. You have your job. You should have never have gotten into this business." the person from the top of the chamber ordered, it was a male with a deep voice, "You have no choice at this point anymore, you're soul has already been sold child."

Mathew looked up biting his lip he opened his mouth to speak but closed it nodding weakly, "You will k-keep your word."

"I will try."

"But-!"

"I can't keep my word that he will be safe, nor will everything work out without a loss of some sort. Deals with the devil often don't work out for a happy ending."

Mathew nodded looking down at the ground, "I will work on it."

"Good, I will speak with you in time." The male voice said as the light was shut off from the entire world.

Deadly silence filled the room, Mathew's shuttering breath choked the air.

Mathew sniffled rubbing his eyes weakly, "Merde. Pourquoi at-il dû tourner de cette façon?"

Hiccupping Mathew breathed deeply whipping his wet eyes. Tears still flowed down freely, growling in disgust he slapped himself hard against his wet face.

"Enough!" he snarled at himself grabbing onto one of his locks pulling hard, "Enough."

The tears rolled down then began to cease, leaving behind a flushed face. Mathew sighed releasing his hair determination flashed in his eyes. His soft purple eyes hard with the reality of life, he squared his shoulders beginning to walk off.

"Heya Matt!" Gilberta called pretending that she had just come down a tunnel.

Mathew spun around his stance tense, wary. He relaxed quickly smiling weakly then speaking in his soft voice, "Yes Miss. Gilberta?"

Gilberta snorted , "Call me Gilberta or just Gil. Anyways come vith me you're going for zhe battle tonight."

Mathew nodded he met Gil's eyes, "Did you just discover that?"

Gilberta frowned, "Nein, I came looking for you a little vhile ago, Vlad told me, vhy?"

Mathew shrugged, "I'm surprised you didn't find me earlier, I don't go very far. I just thought you might have been hiding around."

Gilberta nearly tripped grabbing the wall for support she started wide eyed at the empty gaze of the boy in front of her.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." Mathew growled his voice so soft Gilberta had to strain to hear it.

A chill ran down her spin she narrowed her eyes entering in her war mode, "It's also rude to be a liar."

_You seem fine fraternizing with the enemy_ Gilberta added bitterly in her mind.

Mathew said bluntly, "How much did you hear?"

"Vas there anyzing to hear? I only saw you crying, I decided to leave you ." Gilberta said defensively.

Mathew looked at her suspiciously before frowning showing that he believed her lie.

Gilberta smiled as idea came to mind, "You should be come mein awesome apprentice. Of course you von't be as awesome as myself but no one is as awesome as mein-."

Gilberta was cut off as footsteps came marching up to the pair.

"Gilberta stop boring the boy and come over here!" Elizabeta snapped.

"Oh I don't mind at all." Mathew said sweetly giving Gilberta a look of confusion.

Elizabeta smiled warmly at the boy, "Don't mind her dearie she's just different."

"Oi vhat's zhat supposed to mean!" Gilberta yelled directing her attention at the Hungarian.

"It means yer a galoot." Allistor laughed as he walked up to the trio, "Come on Liz tak' tha lad an' gonnae up, nae body likes a tardy dragon."

"No one likes a strange dragon either, good thing Gil isn't going up." Elizabeta teased snickering at Gilberta angry flush.

Mathew glanced back at Gilberta as he was grasped by Elizabeta. Gilberta stared down into the amethyst orbs mouthing 'think about it' to him.

Elizabeta laughed sauntering away holding Mathew's hand, Allistor rolled his eyes , "Come on lets gae an' watch."

Allistor stared off back down the tunnel, Gilberta lingered her eyes tracing the darkness where Mathew had disappeared.

"Verräter" Gilberta snarled fury shaking her body, "Verräter. Sie werden es bereuen, was immer Sie tun."

Lass!" Allistor called breaking Gilberta's fury.

Gilberta smiled happily kicking up her heels to run over to Allistor jumping onto his back, nearly knocking him over.

Line break!

So apparently they have some sort of box like thing that overlooks the area to watch the battles. Gilberta sat on a ledge of a clay wall with large bars blocking the opening so the dragons couldn't escape. Not like they could anyhow the box was too small to fit any sort of dragon.

Or at least it felt that way.

"Oi could you move your arm, Gertrude?" Vald asked as he pressed against the bars his elbow digging into Gil's ribcage.

"OH snap did you see that?" Vald cheered as Elizabeta in dragon form barreled into a pack of wolves killing almost all of the furry grey creatures.

"Move Vladimir you're taking up all the room!" Emil growled pushing the blonde boy.

"Enough all of you! Honestly can't you watch a battle without the commentary?!" Lien snapped

Kiku rubbed his face pressing his small body closer to the clay wall. He looked down silently watching Elizabeta's battle following her moves as if he was battle planning. Tuuli was leaning on top of Emil's back her elbow resting on the short boys shoulder her head inches away from the low ceiling. He in return was crouched down on the ledge of the window. Gertrude was towing over everybody everyone and a while pushing Vladimir down so she could see easier. Lien was bunched up beside Kiku sitting on the ledge with her head resting against her knees. Vash was hovering over Gilberta's head muttering fiercely about his bubble of neutrality being invaded. Allistor stood beside Gertrude he was watching leaning on hand on a crook in the roof for support.

Gilberta's grinned as a large giant that easily towered over Elizabeta was taken down by one swipe against its neck by that deadly tail. Elizabeta flick her tail shaking her head to loosen her mind for the next fight.

"Next up is our favorite dragon verse dragon!" the speaker said

The group in the cage fell silent as Mathew slid up. He was a white dragon, but not a vibrate pure white like Gilberta. He was a dim white that blended into every background, like white noise.

Elizabeta stand up spreading her leathery brown wings, sighs of longing and desire from the audience murmured like a wave through the crowd.

Vladimir snorting from inside the cage, "What the hell they feeling jealous for."

Whether the remake was intended to be derogatory towards Elizabeta or about the prison they all called home was never addressed.

"Now this dragon is one of our newer dragons. Bets on survival will be placed in the west gate." The voice chuckled darkly, "Remember corpses are all up for grabs if you can pay."

Elizabeta looked up at the source of the voice which was a wooden box that was protected by magic. Her eyes narrowed as she bared her teeth snarling at the man inside the box.

"Oh dear looks like I've upset our little beauty." The voice chuckled in bad humor, "We'll have to see about that temper, and doesn't sell well right lads?"

There was a wave of laughter that drove through the audience as several let out whistle or cheers. Elizabeta bunched her muscles in preparation, insult flashed through her large moss green orbs.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! I would seem that our Princess didn't have the best sleep."

Elizabeta had enough, springing she dived strait up to the box. Landing on magical barrier pain vibrated through her bones. Ignoring the screaming pain that echoed through her body she pressed her face close to the barrier giving the box one of her great roars.

The box shook as the audience fell silent several grabbing hold to their seats. People felt the ground shake as their knees rattle.

Snorting Elizabeta jumped from her porch on the magical barrier. She landed hard barley catching herself before she could fall.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, our Hungarian Princess." The speaker said with a shaky voice, "Let the battle commence!"

Gilberta snorted snickering loudly, "Sound's like someone pissed themselves!"

Allistor snorted, "Anyone would piss themselves if yeh hae a dragon land on a magical barrier tat powerful an' withstand it. Let alone roar, barriers souk tae, thay amplify sound tat comes tat close."

Tuuli let out a faint smile, "I bet he did more that wet himself. Reminds me of that time you nearly ripped the wire netting that protects the audience off because some bastard started insulting, who was it again?"

"Emil" Vash said smiling faintly at the memory, "I have to say my favorite was Kiku's time when people started throwing food at some human in the area."

Gilberta looked up curiously smirking at the blushing man as he murmured, "They were wasting food. I couldn't help but get ticked off."

The dragons laughed as they turned back to the fight that had started.

Mathew attacked first; he leaped up landing on a wing. Elizabeta easily threw him off spinning around to take a swipe at him. She snapped at the air, freezing as she looked around confused. Mathew had disappeared.

She let out a roar that vibrated the air. Suddenly she sprung forward tackling something there was a loud squeak as Mathew came back into view. He twisted his neck let out a stream of cool air. Elizabeta snarled leap backwards taking to wing she soared high into the air. Mathew leaped up to the air catching onto her weakness. He swirled avoiding a blow from the spiked tail. He let his body fade as Elizabeta spun around in mid-air her tail slicing through the air. There was a yelp of pain as Mathew was flung toward the ground. Landing in a cluster of dust he withered rolling over shaking his head in annoyance.

Elizabeta flew over landing on a large tree that had been set up for the wolves. Mathew looked up his eyes narrowing then widening then narrowing once again.

Gilberta flinched as Elizabeta flung herself at the small dragon tackling him send the both of them rolling a great distance. Mathew slid another five feet before he twisted letting out a sharp whistle. Elizabeta head snapped away as animal in cages let out piercing howls clawing at the cages. Suddenly she was flung backwards and long talons ripped across her chest. Teeth clamped down against her wing, she growled throwing her body weight to her other wing shaking off Mathew.

Vladimir chuckled shaking his head, "Haha watch out psycho."

He landed lightly on his feet this time as Elizabeta sprang forward. Mathew leaped forwards aiming to land on her back. Digging in his talons as soon as he landed on the girls back he spread his wings propelling himself forward as he dragged his claws against spine. The group inside the box flinched. He landed awkwardly this time, on his back legs as his front paws where bleeding from begin pierced by the rows of spikes he had landed on. Elizabeta looked at the smaller dragon something like a happy smile came on her face. She let out a low growl.

"Hej are you alright? Nobody has ever tried to land on my back before." Elizabeta said in the dragon language.

The human dragon inside the cage strained their ears to hear.

Mathew nodded weakly as he gingerly set his front paws down on the ground.

"Mind if I finish this?" Elizabeta asked.

Before Mathew could respond Elizabeta shot forward knocking the white dragon out with a swipe of her tail, she landed softly beside the unconscious dragon.

Gilberta along with several other flinched as the small dragon landed with a thud his body becoming limp.

"Tat's gonnae ta hurt." Allistor said chewing his lip.

Vladimir nodded weakly, "Yeah no kidding."

"No more than landing on Liz's back." Emil said

"He got some pretty good hits against Elizabeta though." Lien said as she watched the Hungarian dragon guard the unconscious dragon. More creatures where sent out and no one came to retrieve the unconscious dragon.

Gertrude nodded, "He m'de s'me mistakes though."

Vash frowned, "Oh leave the kid alone, Elizabeta can take armies down; besides, she is older and stronger with training."

"Hey is it true you're going to train the kid Gilberta?" Tuuli asked turning her deep blue eyes to the white hair girl.

Gilberta looked at the girl snorting, "Good news travels fast ja?"

She didn't get a reply. Looking down she watched Elizabeta as she tackled a group of manicore that where trying to get to Mathew for an easy meal.

"He has…."

"Potential?" Kiku filled in, "Or is it something else?"

Gil brow furrowed as she looked up at Kiku who merely nodded to her.

_He knows what Mathew is up to_.

"Nah potential maybe, he's just interesting. Ve don't know anyzhing about zhe kid, I'd like to learn."

"He had a younger brother." Emil said

"**Has **a younger brother." Vash corrected.

Emil shrugged watching the fight with distant eyes, "I doubt that Matt will ever see his brother again, so he had a brother."

Allistor frowned, "We will get out oof haur."

Eyes turned to stare at the red head emotion swelled in every eye.

"How?" Tuuli asked anger in her voice, "Just how will we get out? Nobody has ever got out!"

"I fail to see the reality behind that comment." Lien snapped pulling her pointed cap lower across her eyes.

Allistor opened his mouth as if to argue back sighing he closed it shaking his head, "Thare is a wye. If thare's a wye in thare's a wye out."

"I would l'ke to see one." Gertrude said she turned back to the fight her intimidating blue eyes thin with boiling abortion for the world.

Gilberta bit her lip, "You know zere could be a vay out."

"We've been trying for years!" Vald snarled bitterly, "I want to go home too, but it's not a reality."

"Maybe it isn't the right time!" Gilberta snapped back, "I'm sure people vill come!"

"Like who? Your brother? Face it Gilberta he left you for dead, he left you for money!" Vladimir shouted his red eyes ablaze.

Gilberta jumped up nearly pushing over Vash and Allistor; leaping forward she grabbed the Romanian's collar shaking him violently, "Was zum Teufel wissen Sie das? Du warst nie da! Man kann nie gehalten den Westen jedes Mal **schrie** er! Du warst nicht da, um Ludwig zu sehen, wenn wir alles verloren, als ich **alles verloren**! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich jedes Mal geweint, als er nicht genannt wurde! Sie müssen nicht alles wissen! Ludwig würde nie weggehen-Leistungs-Verhältnis! "

Gilberta felt tears burn in her eyes , she forced the tears away along with the memories. Growling she released the pale boy in front of her, he frowned fixing the little hat he wore.

"Gil…" Allistor started.

Gilberta shook her head angrily , "I'm fine."

Vlad looked down breathing deeply, "I'm sorry Gilberta but who else would know?"

"I can't be though, I filppin' raised Ludwig. I have given him everything I could." Gilberta whispered.

"My boyfriend knew that I was a dragon." Tuuli said as everyone looked at her, "I thought I could trust him. He protected me always, but one day people came and when I asked who betrayed me, the Trader told me t-that it was him."

Gilberta fell silent staring at the Norwegian girl her long pale blond hair rolled off her small shoulders which now had a faint shake to them from the painful memory.

"We hae lost things in our life. We can try an' deny it fer as lang as we want , but it hard ta deny whit yeh are told by yehr only connection ta tha outside world." Allistor said softly

Gilberta sighed rubbing her flushed face, "I'm sorry, I just haven't really adjusted yet I guess."

She laughed weakly the other nodded at her looking back towards the battle. Gilberta smiled sadly breathing under her breath, "It's hard to be happy vhen you have nozhing to live for."


	21. Childhood & Sweethearts

**Hello again! So I changed my summery because I felt it wasn't explaining enough of the story nor was it attracting enough people, so it was changed. Tee hee. Alright so as always please rate or review! I'll try and get another chapter up before the school years starts up again. This year will be very busy for me but I'll try and update as often as possible but please note I just might not update for a couple of months! I really sorry!**

**Anyways, Kinaya you're up!**

**"Heya girlies! So we are going to go over the list of people on the ship again and stuff!**

**My fantastic self Kinaya- Kenya**

**Austin- Australia**

**Denzel (the dull) - Cameroon**

**Ayu- Malaysia**

**Singa- Singapore**

**Sarah- Wy (She's adorable aint she?!)**

**Clark- Falkland Islands**

**Avery- New Zealand**

**Manu- India (food)**

**Gupta- Egypt**

**Leon- Hong Kong**

**Michelle- Seychelles**

**Kibris- Cyprus.**

**Yeah so that's us and all. Uh, Kenn doesn't own Hetalia, the owner of us is a far superior dude named Hidekaz Himaruya."**

**T-thanks Kinaya**

**"Oh prob! So yeah let's get this show on the road baby!**

**Aaaaaand HIT IT!"**

**_Childhood and Sweethearts._**

Jeannette patted her comfortably warm stomach, a smile entered her face. Most of the crew was crowded around wooden tables with benches for seats; each table had a lantern hung from the ceiling swaying gently to the boat's rocking. Around her other crew mates where relaxing drinking watered down ale while laughing making jests at each other. The happy shadows casting against the tawny orange wood.

"Heya girly!" Kinaya smiled as she sauntered up slinging and arm around Jeannette's neck. In her hand she held her drink taking a swing she turned back to Jeannette, "How you like Manu cooking?"

Jean grinned, "It was trés bon."

Kinaya laughed nodding as she sat down on the wood bench, "Yeah too bad Denzel is busy with ta Cap. He likes fish."

"Where is Denzel and Arthur?"

"With Austin, they're having a meeting of some sort." Kinaya said laughing loudly, "Probably talking about how to rob you guys blind!"

Jeannette smiled as the dark skinned girl laughed brightly, "Hey where did cha get that necklace? It looks pretty homemade for a Princess."

Jeannette looked down clasping her necklace fingering the woven thread and wooden knot, "This little trinket?"

Kinaya nodded as Ayu interrupted turning around from the table next to Jeannette's, "Yeah I noticed that too, it's really pretty."

"It's well carved" Singa added from Ayu's side

Michelle wandered over after hearing the feminine topic, "I like it nice and simple. It brings out eyes and stuff."

Jeannette laughed smiling softly, a look at was rare on the girl. Her eyes fluttered as she slipped the necklace off. Her hand traced the smooth carving. It was a wooden lily wrapped around what she had discovered was a Celtic knot. The thread was black wool was woven tightly with little white beads spread along the string.

"This is a gift from someone every dear to me."

"I bet's it a lover~!" Michelle squealed bringing her hands up to her face in joy, "Is he handsome?"

Jeannette smiled, "I wouldn't know. I've never met him before. Ever since I came of age when I was about fifteen I've been given these gifts as a birthday gift."

"Damn that's romantic." Kinaya said

Jeannette smiled, "The only contact I've have of him is recently he stays till I find the gift and we send notes to each other."

Ayu frowned, "How does that work?"

"I speak and then a note falls from various places." Jeannette said, "I've never met him but one day, my wedding day he promised to actually meet."

Singa frowned, "But then it's too late anyways."

"He's a pauper anyhow." Jeannette shrugged, "I couldn't marry him no matter how much I might like to. Plus he could be some old man."

Kinaya laughed loudly, "Well that killed it!"

Singa snorted, "Probably is some old creeper."

Michelle pouted glaring at the tow laughing girls, "Shut up! It's still romantic!"

Jeannette waved her hand lazily, "Non, it's strange and inappropriate. I was actually going to tell him to never do anything like this again next birthday."

"What?! WHY!" Michelle rounded on the French girl.

Jeannette shrugged, "I'm a Nobel and I have marriage proposals. If I get side tracked and create a misunderstanding I could start a war."

Ayu frowned, "Well that sucks."

Singa nodded in agreement, "Defiantly, I would love for someone to do that for me every year too. He must care about you a lot."

"Do you like him?" Michelle asked leaning forward.

Jeannette stared taken back before hesitantly saying, "I … no I don't think I really do. I appreciate everything he's done but how can I love something I've never seen?"

Kinaya peered close narrowing her eyes in thought, "Hmm you sure, cause yah look like you're lying."

Singa wrapped an arm around Kinaya, "She probably doesn't know how much he means to her yet, I'm guessing."

Jeannette snorted taking a drink of her red wine which she managed to convince the crew to open, "Non, I do know my own feelings! I'm from the Kingdom of Love!"

"Love yes, but it's different when it's your life." Singa shrugged as Ayu and Michelle sighed dreamily causing Kinaya to snort taking another swing of ale.

The kitchen door opened as the three weary men came tromping back in.

Arthur walked over spotting the clump of girls with worry, "What poison have you been telling my crew?"

"Porquoi? Poisson? Moi?" Jeannette asked dramatically pressing a hand on her chest, "Never!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "If she is annoying any of you just kick her out."

Jeannette huffed angrily, "I AM a Nobel."

"Then act like one!" Arthur bit back as he marched over to the empty stew pot, "OI! You guys ate everything!"

"You never eat much anyways Cap; don't see what the big deal is." Kinaya said smirking

Arthur groaned grabbing a left over bread roll, "I may not eat much but I can't say the same thing Austin or Denzel."

Singa let out a loud snort as Kinaya frowned, "Oh yeah… opps?"

"Opps indeed you bitch!" Austin growled glaring at the girl, "I flippin' hungry!"

"Dude calm down! There's some bread or whatever! Don't blame me; blame Manu for not making enough! Or blame Avery for eating a crap load of food!" Kinaya yelled jumping up.

Austin gave one last growl before bull dozing his way to the pile of left over rolls. He pushed Arthur out of the way of grabbing more and stole the food that was in Denzel's hand.

Denzel looked up his eyes narrowed with annoyance, "Don't you do anything other than eat?"

"Bastard that was mine!" Arthur swore as Austin swiped the roll from Arthur

Austin turned around both of this cheeks puffed up with food, "Yeah but it's mine now."

"You don't deny you don't do any work around here?" Denzel said a small smirk playing on his lips

Austin turned and spoke through his full mouth, "whu?"

Arthur rolled his eyes grabbing a plate off the table near by him and threw it at the kid.

"I'm older, plus the Captain." Arthur snapped bringing Austin's attention back to Arthur.

Austin groaned as the plate broke on his head, "Fine but only one roll!"

Kinaya snickered from beside Jeannette, "Stingy!"

Austin stuck out his tongue at her turning away.

Line briaskthisu!

Gilberta filled back with everyone as they crowded into the spacious main chamber. Soon Elizabeta and Mathew entered. Blood soaked Elizabeta's clothing, and Mathew was holding his throbbing head. Snickering Gilberta sauntered up to the pair.

"Good game" Gilberta smiled as she linked her arm around Mathew's shoulders, "Time for your apprentice ship or vhatever it is, JA?"

Mathew gave her a look as a light filled the chamber, Gilberta stiffened as white parcels fell down slowly.

Narrowing her eyes she studied the figure, it still looked like Saule was handing out the packages. Making a metal note to eventually question Mathew about this she hurried to the center of the room grabbing two packages, one for her and the other for Mathew.

Her eyes trained around the room her battle strategies in full mode. She spotted Kiku had done the same thing for him and Lien then retreated into the darkness of the shadows. Gilberta felt her curiosity peek at the small black haired man and his taller sister.

Turning back to catch Mathew trying to slink into a nearby tunnel she ran after him grabbing his shoulder grinning widely as he jumped.

"Zhe awesome me has brought you dinner!" Gilberta smiled pulling the younger boy away from the tunnel to a quiet corner where she could try to secure some trust.

"Thank you." Mathew muttered making it sound more like a curse.

Gilberta smirked as she plopped herself down opening one of the packages. Potatoes, ham and some boiled vegetables for today's meal .

Grinning Gilberta found a little fork that she immediately began stabbing her potatoes mashing them up, "Zo, the battle."

"I lost, I know."

"Zhat is fair enough, Liz isn't exactly the easiest opponent and you're young. Hell she can kick my ass if I vasn't as awesome as I am. But it's more important to learn from your losses." Gilberta said staring with sharp ruby eyes at the boy, "Vhat did you find out about Liz's fighting style? Vhat are her strengths? Does she have veaknesses, if so vhat are they? What type of dragon is she?"

Mathew's eyes widened as he stuttered, "W-well, her skin is really strong, it was difficult to make a good mark against her skin."

Gilberta nodded, "Vhat else?"

"A-and she doesn't do well against the cold."

Gil nodded again, "The cold is her greatest weakness, vhat type of dragon is she?"

Mathew stared blinking slowly, "Strength right?"

"Ja, so do you zink frontal attacks are the best way to defeat her or do you zink traps then a front attack?"

"What?" Mathew asked bewildered.

Gilberta rolled her eyes, "You did continuous frontal attacks like attacking her first und trying to hold her down, and did zat work?"

"No it didn't"

Gilberta nodded, "Exactly, but her weakness is zhe cold. How could you use zhis to your advantage?"

"B-bring her to a colder environment?"

"JA!" Gilberta grinned slapping Mathew hard on the back, "Now vhat type of dragon are you?"

"I'm a Trick type."

"Vhat's your trick?" Gilberta asked, "Und vhat are your veaknesses."

Mathew's eyes narrowed suspiciously , "Well I can disappear, are you just asking so you can beat me in a fight? What's your aim?"

"Nien, I'm your master, and you are mein apprentice. If you're uncomfortable vith telling me your strengths und vhat not, come up vith a better answer."

Mathew bit his lip conflicted her opened and closed his mouth a couple times, "I have an idea of my strengths and weakness, and how can I use this knowledge to my advantage."

A wide smirk spread across Gilberta's face, "You're clever, gut. Listen closely kid, lesson number ein, strength. Strength is not in how difficult it is to beat someone in battle nor is it how fast Sie go down. Strength , real strength, is in how Sie conquer your veaknesses."

Mathew nodded slowly, "But if you don't know how?"

"Sie play on your veaknesses zhen attack vith your strengths. The vhole thing gets complicated. Vhat are your strengths?" Gilberta asked through a mouthful of food.

"I-I can turn invisible, and I'm resistant to dramatic temperature changes, not so much in intense heat but to the cold yes." Mathew said softly, "I can also communicate with animals."

Gilberta nodded, "Me too, I can communicate to birds of prey, und … chickens."

Mathew looked up laughing, "Chickens?"

Gilberta flushed pouting, "Hey I'll never go hungry! I can always just call a Huhn to me und have a nice meal!"

Mathew smirked, "But you wouldn't do that cause you can hear the animals scream."

"V-vell ja… I guess."

"So you could still go hungry."

"Stop being such a smart Arsch!" Gilberta snapped shoving the laughing boy away, "Seriously your worse zhan Luddy!"

"Not my fault you have the same reactions as Alfred." Mathew snickered his face bright as he laughed.

Gilberta growled in an animalistic way, "I'm zo much more awesome zhan anyone!"

"How?" Mathew chuckled, "I don't see it."

"First off I'm awesome dragon. Second off I'm teaching you even zhough I don't have to. Third off, mein friends are awesome nearly as awesome as I am. Fourth, I raised my brother und he is fucking awesome! Fifth, I'm Preußischen. Und lastly und most important Ich bin simply awesome!"

Mathew laughed as he pushed around his food. Gilberta frown, he hadn't eaten anything then entire time they were talking.

"Sie should eat more." Gilberta said, "Food around here isn't all zat much or all zat often."

Mathew shrugged, "Honestly this is more than what I've ever really received."

Gilberta pondered about this, "Tell me about your family."

Mathew looked up a guarded look crossed his features, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to tell Sie lots about mein." Gilberta said, "Vell vhere should I begin? I have a kleinen Bruder ,Ludwig, aber I always call him Luddy or Vest because he vas born on the vest side of Deutschland vhile I was born on zhe east or Preußen. Our mother passed away at child birth, so our Vater took care of us. He vas an awesome Vater. He vas in zhe army so zhis one time ve moved down close to zhe Kingdom of Hungary und zat's vhere I met Elizabeta, Feliks, und Saule. Oh ja, ve moved in vith mein un-awesome cousin Roderick vho at zhe time mein uncle vas had deals vith some Italians. Anyways zhe Italian had a daughter vho played vith Luddy all zhe time! They vere so süß together! JA und her brother vho vas_, is_, completely un-awesome spent some time vith mein best friend Antonia, aber ve call her Toni. Ja, so that's how I met everyone, aber after ve moved back und I kept in touch vith Toni und soon met mein second best friend Jeannette, und thus zhe Bad Touch Trio vas formed!"

Mathew furrowed his eyebrows, "How does that have to do with anything?"

"Kesesese! It explains how I have spread mein awesomeness to mein friends!"

"Oh I remember Toni!" Elizabeta said sitting down beside the Prussian, "Haha those days where great! Remember the time we stole Roderick's music and pretended to burn it?"

"He's still mad at zat one." Gilberta said rubbing the back of her neck, "Do you remember zhe time your Apa made us zhat pastry?"

"Bejgli?" Elizabeta asked, "he made that all the time!"

"Ja aber it vas awesome! In fact he vas a pretty awesome dude."

Elizabeta laughed, "Igen, he is at that. "

" KESESES! I remember zhe time Sie thought Sie vere a boy!" Gilberta teased

Elizabeta flushed, "Kuss, you promised never to speak of that!"

"Oh Lizzy thought she was a guy when she was little?" Vladimir teased grinning widely, "You never told me that!"

"It's not my fault Sadiq told me that I was a guy!" Elizabeta defended.

"You mean that creepy mask dude?" Vladimir frowned, "I knew that bastard!"

Gilberta leaded forward, "Toni vas always complaining about him, he vas pretty close to Lovino, Sie know zat stuck up little prick?"

Elizabeta frowned before shrugging, "Don't really remember."

"Do Sie remember his Kleinen sister? Zhe one vho Luddy vas all goo goo for?"

Elizabeta burst into a hearty laughter, "I remember!"

"Ja Ja! Vell when she left Roderick's place "Gilberta's eyes gleamed with excitement , "She gave Vest her underwear! Kesese! Mein kleinen Bruder, the little heart breaker!"

Elizabeta giggled flushing as she shook her head, "Ludwig always was really cute."

"Do you remember when your father took us out hunting?" Gilberta grinned shoveling more food into her mouth.

Elizabeta nodded her eyes glazing over, "Igen emlékszem."

Line break or something.

Roderick placed the fire wood into the growing flame sitting down gingerly on the ledge of the stump. Antonia laid sprawled across the forest floor out blabbering away with Feliks and Bella while Milan and Tereza spoke back in forth in low tones to each other smiling or laughing every so often. Abel however sat staring intensely at the fire, his muscles where bunched and his eyes snapped at every sound but he remanded still as stone.

"I hope my boots are comfortable" Roderick said really for the sake of talking.

Abel looked up blinking the weariness out of his eyes, "Ja there are fine."

Antonia snorted, "And what sort of man has extra pairs of men's and women shoes? Not to mention a dress, shawl and makeup."

"Don't like diss the makeup, I carry make up around like everywhere, like for myself and like just in case I meet Saule!" Feliks said popping a piece of bread in his mouth. He flipped his hair back dramatically, "What I want to know is how you fit everything into that suit case! You like even have a suit and like a pile of music!"

"Honestly what I want to know is how you can carry three people. No offense or anything but you don't strike me as all that strong." Bella said

Roderick smiled fixing his glasses, "Tricks of the trade, family secrets. As for dragging people around, I can push a piano around for about a mile. It's an event at the Vienna Music University you see."

"I don't remember Gilberta ever being that insane about what she brings with her." Antonia said ignoring Roderick's last statement.

Roderick rolled his eyes frowning, "All she brings with her is Gilbird, her sword, and a bow."

Bella laughed as Antonia shrugged, "Well that's true."

"Like I wonder if she'll come with us when we go to get her?" Feliks wondered, "She's always been a bit distance, plus she like has to deal with Roderick 24-7."

"But her brother's in it right?" Tereza pointed out turning her green eyes back to the group, "From what I've heard she cares about her family."

"Not only that but she misses Elizabeta a lot." Roderick admitted

Abel looked up, "Elizabeta?"

"That's the dragon that we are trying to trace." Roderick nodded, "She was an old friend of Gilberta and myself. They use to play so much, bother me as well."

Antonia smiled fondly, "The two of them could do more damage than an evening with the Bad Touch Trio."

Roderick frowned, "Maybe, physical damage yes, but the three of you can take over the world through traumatising mass population."

Bella laughed loudly with Feliks nodding in agreement as Antonia looked up thinking the idea through.

"That would be fun~…." Antonia smiled, "I'd get mi little Lovi~!"

Abel grunted as Bella giggled into her hand daintily, "Lord help him."

"Like let's hurry and get Gilly!" Feliks smiled rocking , "I like totally want to see her face off with Abel! It would be like totally wicked."

Antonia laughed hugging her knees nodding sleepily, "Si I miss our little trio already."

Tereza looked up suddenly gripping Milan's sleeve, "Did you see something?"

The rest of the group looked up confused.

"Didn't see anything." Bella said shrugging rubbing Abel's arm as he tensed, "It's nothing just the wind or little animals."

Abel nodded slowly as the rest of the group relaxed talking about Feliks and his lovely trumpet.


	22. Pilaging Pirates

**Hello again , much earlier than I planned but hey guess what? I GOT A REVIEW! Thank you so much to mangoshake24 for your review. On that topic please review or rate, I seriously flipped out in happiness.**

**So this chapter is a little darker than pervious. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains gore, and death. If you're not comfortable ****stop**** reading where it says ON THE ENEMY BOAT. That is where it is the worst. **

**So this might be pushing T I don't know, let me know if I need to change the rating. ( I will probably move it up much later in the story anyways.) **

**So one note that I didn't add is that the Rose, Arthur's ship is a gallon. I'll put in a note at the bottom.**

**And take it away Leon!**

**"Like finally. Yeah so read the gore and stuff if you want or don't it doesn't like matter.**

**Kenn does not own Hetalia, cause that'd be stupid. Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia and yeah.**

**Kill the lights!"**

**Pillaging Pirates**

The morning broke into the cabin as Jeannette woke confusion entering her mind. She swayed gently from some sort of rocking motion and she was in a hammock with a thin smelly blanket to keep her warm. Oddly enough even though the crisp March air was present she wasn't cold.

Sitting up she saw that she was in a cabin with other snoring people around her.

Well that was a relief; and plus she still had her cloths on, so what ever happened last night must have been alright.

Stepping down from the hammock she thought hard about where she was, memories came floating up and she let out a content sigh. Yep nothing too terrible happened; she just got a bit tipsy on some wine and was dragged back here by Arthur before she could do anything. Very responsible of him, too responsible if you asked her, but what could she say? He was still a boy. Stretching Jeannette laughed smiling at the good night kiss she had given the 'boy' the evening before.

Mon dieu, his blush was adorable.

"Jeannette?" a small voice asked as Sarah came out her hair pulled up into a crooked ponytail her cloths disarrayed from sleeping in them, "You up? Want to help me with me chores?"

Jeannette smiled following the girl over to a barrel of water scrubbing her face and rinsing her mouth quickly, "What are your chores?"

"I have to help Manu or Leon with the dishes then open all of the sails 'cause it rained last night." Sarah explained in a hushed whispered as she crossed the men's section to the wooden stairs.

They went up to kitchen walking past Arthur quarters, Jean curiosity rose.

"Arthur said that he didn't sleep in his chambers, where does he sleep." Jeannette asked.

"He sleeps with the crew in the hammocks."

"Why?"

Sarah hesitated briefly before admitting, "He doesn't like to be alone when he sleeps. I don't understand it either really but that's what I've heard"

"That's strange for a Captain."

Sarah shrugged as she pushed open the heavy kitchen door, " But he's not really a normal Cap."

Leon looked up his long black hair was pinned back and he was wearing an apron making Jeannette smile at the feminine look, "Like took you long enough. Here cleans these up!"

Sarah groaned immediately ducking her arms into the salt water scrubbing the utensils; she dipped the plates then set them out for the next meal with Jean's help. Jeannette watched curious and slightly horrified at the unhygienic tactics used by the crew.

" Hey Sarah do you have the morning watch?" Leon asked taking a spoonful of whatever he was making

Sarah shook her head, " No I have the evening shift today, Cap I think took the morning watch, or the second watch."

" So he isn't coming."

" Lord I hope not!" Sarah laughed, " The Rose is a violent enough, without its captain being hung over and sick!"

Leon cracked a smile as he placed steaming mush onto the worn plates; he turned away throwing some meat into a barrel of salted water. He then pulled open a heavy cupboard door revealing a variety of tightly packed jars filled to the brim with dried leaves and herbs. Taking one down he smelt it making a face before placing it back. He continued this as Jeannette watched curiously sweeping the floor. Finally he found what he was looking for, opening the lid he peeled back a piece of cloth sprinkling the leaves into the beef barrel. He placed that jar back opening another jar and this time placing the leave in a circle around the barrel.

" What is that?"

" Tansy. Insects dislike the smell, it's mixed with marigold and catnip so the ship cats will be attracted to it and keep the vermin out." Leon explained

Jeannette nodded sitting at one of the benches. Suddenly the door opened as a swarm of people filtered in, each making a beeline shoving and kicking each other out of the way for food.

Austin hurried away protectively holding onto a plate stuffed with food; grinning he sat beside Jeannette shoving everything in.

" Aint you gonna get food?" he asked between gulps, " It goes pretty quickly."

" No thanks ta someon' " Kinaya snapped flinging her tiny braided hair back huffing she sat down with considerably less on her plate, " Heya Jean how cha sleep last night?"

" I'm still tried." Jean complained snatching a bread roll off of Austin's plate as he turned to yell at Clark and Avery.

" Look who woke up this morn' ! Hallo sleeping beauty!" Clark chuckled at Austin, "Didn`t think yah would wake up."

"hey watch it Clark I am your superior!" Austin threatened as Clark laughed sitting down beside Kinaya.

"Austin you know that it's all shite." Avery smiled , "Mornin' Jean!"

"Morning Avery..?" Jeannette smiled as the boy nodded towards her, "How is it shite? I don't understand."

Clark piped up, "Well pirate ships are a democracy, so if we don't like anyone in charge they are removed. Austin been taken out nearly three times!"

"Yeah but one doesn't count that was an April fools trick." Avery said.

"Jeannette?"

She turned around to see a smiling Italian girl standing behind her, Felicia blurry eyes wearily took in the scene. Her curly hair fell in smooth silky clumps, her night gown was wrinkled and torn on the bottom. Jeannette smiled sliding over to give the Italian girl room.

"Did you sleep well?" Jeannette asked

Felicia's smile fell as she looked down biting her lower lip, "No not really."

Jeannette was shocked, "Porquoi? What happened?"

"Didn't cha sleep well?" Kinaya asked , "Well the bed are hard ta get use ta I guess."

"The beds where fine, thank you" Felicia shook her head as she looked up smiling faintly, "I had a nightmare."

"What about?" Avery asked stealing some food from his older brother.

Felicia blushed deeply, "W-well a long time ago I… um I had a Tesoro."

"A what now?" Kinaya said

"A Tersoro, like a sweet heart and he… left um é morto." Tears pricked at her eyes as she quickly wiped them away, "Vee sorry I'm still not really use to talking about it. Anyways I had a nightmare about l-la sua morte."

Jeannette swept the little girl into a big hug smoothing the gleaming locks down she kissed Felicia on top of the head.

"Hush taire petite fille, ne pleure pas cher" Jeannette cooed as the people in the table shifted awkwardly.

"Uh, sorry to hear that…." Austin said rubbing the back of his head.

Kinaya laughed weakly, "Uh yeah…?"

"Bastardo! What the fuck are you doing to my sorella!" Lovino screamed as he marched over pulling Felicia roughly away from Jeannette's hug, "Perverted French bitch!"

Jeannette faked insult , "Mon dieu how rude!"

"Vaffanculo, va tutto bene Felicia?" Lovino snapped as he pulled his sister up off the bench.

She wiped her eyes nodding smiling as she kissed him on both cheeks, "Si, I'm fine fratello."

"Vhat is going on here?" Ludwig said marching up he looked concerned down at the petite Italian.

"Vee! Morning Mr. Ludwig!" Felicia cheered jumping up to wrap her arms around the tall German's neck, she missed instead clamping her arms around his torso.

Ludwig taken back tried to pulled the Italian away, "Ja guten Morgen."

Ayu walked up beside Singa whistling making Ludwig blush even more, they cracked up laughing sitting down at the next table over.

"Fucking let go of my sorella!" Lovino ordered punching the German's arm.

"Alright Alright!" Ludwig frowned gently prying off the clingy Italian

"Has anyone seen Anca? She should be up soon." Michelle asked as she passed by.

"Vee Anca wasn't feeling well so she told me to go on ahead." Felicia smiled brightly.

Lovino grumbled, "Bet she's just trying to get out of work."

Jean snorted nodding, "Oui she probably is."

Denzel came up frowning, "Alright guys time to go to work! Nobles can be ordered around, give the girls some work pants if required, but off to work!"

The group groaned Clark skipped up to Ludwig placing a pale hand on his broad shoulders, "Hey you ready to do some heavy duty work?"

Ludwig was about to reply when he was dragged off by Clark and Ayu. Avery placed a hand on Jeannette shoulder.

"Come help me swab the deck!"

Jeannette was about to refuse when she was dragged off by the surprisingly strong man.

The sun beat down Jean's burning back, her cloths stuck uncomfortably to her skin, clinging to every bead of sweat that rolled down. Sweating profusely she dunk her soft, now chapped, hands into the bucket of water scrubbing the last of the deck. Her back burned like it held a great weight and was collapsing in upon itself. Finally finished one corner of the laborious task she stood up, her beautiful pale rose colour skirt was removed and instead she wore unfaltering tawny pants her usual royal blue suit coat was removed as she wore a dirty torn man's shirt instead.

Anger coursed through her veins as she scrubbed the deck furiously like it was the cause of all her suffering. Her teeth where locked together gritting more with each duck into the soapy water.

"ho ho? The Princess knows how to do hard work?" a voice laughed.

Fed up Jeannette snarled throwing her rag at her insulter smacking the messy blonde hair pirate in the face as he swore.

"No thanks to someone." Jeannette growled huffing, "Just look at what they forced me to wear! Just **look** at this disgrace!"

Arthur nodded tried stretching, "Looks fine ta me."

"To a disgraceful pig of course it would like fine! But I'm an educated young lady!" Jeannette yelled as Arthur waved her complaints off. Jeannette snarled grabbing the bucket of water throwing it at Arthur catching him in the face. He stood there drenched in the soapy water.

"Well, you're pissed."

"Oh really?" Jeannette snarled clenching her fist. Arthur sighed shaking his hair spraying the water all around getting Jeannette as she squealed.

"Stop!"

Arthur grinned spinning around on his heel smacking Jeannette with the wet fabric of the rag she threw at him. She yelled then giggled pushing him away. Arthur countered by shaking his sopping wet hair at Jeannette spraying her. She giggled trying to weakly push him away. Suddenly she slipped grabbing onto Arthur they both fell onto the soapy deck. Their eyes locked for a second, registering their position.

Jeannette blushed as Arthur scrambled off her standing quickly. Someone nearby let out a cat call at the blushing pair. They looked up to see in the crow's nest Anca standing leaning over the edge with Sarah giggling and whistling at Arthur and Jeannette.

"Get a room!" Anca teased as Arthur made a rude gesture turning back to his crew.

"Kinaya can ye get me my stuff?" Arthur said as he slipped his red cloak off reveling a white shirt with a fancy torn collar, around his belt he strapped a long rapier and a pistol on his left side. Arthur stretched as Kinaya came back with a table like thing as Arthur spread out a set of maps and letters. Curious Jeannette grabbed one letter beginning to open it. Suddenly Arthur snatched it out of her hands his emerald eyes narrowed.

"I didn't know you were educated, do you need an interpreter?" Jeannette offered weakly

"No mind your own business Jean," Arthur said shortly, "Go help Kinaya or Manu it's almost lunch."

Jeannette weakly nodded shaken by the threating glare. She walked off as she began to feel insulted turning back she opened her mouth to yell.

"Cap! Ship in sight!" Sarah bellowed from the rafters.

Arthur leaped to his feet, "How far?"

"Gaining on them soon, minutes Cap!"

"Men off to work, prepare for battle! Leon set all canons to use, Front two by the Bow sprit! One by the stern. Clark Ayu Singa set the sails…" Here Arthur tapered off before continuing to bellow across the ship, "40 degrees west best wind! Denzel make it happen, attack up wind circle around. Then open sails when I order for best escape!"

"The rest of you prepare for Battle! RAISE THE JOLLY ROGER!" Arthur bellowed cheers rose up in great chorus. Once this finished the crew proceeded to race across the deck. Turning Arthur grabbed Jean's upper arm roughly dragging her below deck. Confused she struggled, turning past the first steps of stairs he stepped into a bright room with a library and a grand desk. He pushed her in the room.

"Stay here." Arthur ordered then disappeared soon he returned pushing both Lovino and Felicia then left reappearing with Ludwig.

Jeannette ready this time bolted towards the door grabbing onto the pirate, "Wait what's going on?"

"A battle, now stay here protect yourselves if all else fails but be quiet!" Arthur snapped pushing her away before anyone could say anything the door shut with a click.

"Vee what's going on?" Felicia said as cannon blasted off screaming she jumped knocking over a lamp.

"Why isn't Anca here with us?" Lovino said as cannon interrupted him.

Another cannon blasted off from farther away as the world suddenly began to ring with the roar of gun fire. The smell of sulfur spreading until even the group inside the Captain's quarters could smell it. Felicia screaming and sobbing ran into Ludwig's arms clasping tightly onto the startled German. Ludwig held the Italian girl rubbing soothing circles along her quivering back.

"We should go up." Jeannette said her eyes narrowed as the roar began to cease. Suddenly a loud cry rose up as the boat jerked crashing into the other boat. Tossed around Jeannette slipped falling, Ludwig grunted as he fell twisting in time to protect Felicia from smacking her head against a nearby table. Jeannette flew off to the side smacking her ribs hard against a wooden chest. Lovino swore as he stumbled up to his feet.

"Weapons?" he grunted as the boat tossed around again.

"Rapier!" Jeannette cried grabbing onto a table to steady her shaking knees, "I have my rapier!"

"There should be weapons around here!" Lovino muttered as he hurried over to a nearby draw kicking the wood breaking lock. Ripping the drawer out he threw the junk around swearing as he slammed the now particularly empty drawer away ripping open the next one.

"Don't just stand there look for a pistol! We need to blast the fucking door open!" Lovino screamed as Ludwig nodded guiding Felicia over to the neatly made lush bed sitting her on it; he hurried over to another drawer ripping the drawer open riffling through the garbage.

"Fucking hell! Everyone knows a Captain keeps a pistol somewhere!" Lovino screamed kicking the wall in frustration.

"Vee fratello." Felicia said, "I don't think Mister Arthur has a pistol, it doesn't look like anyone lives here. Maybe look for a-"

"Shut up Felicia!" Lovino turned around grumbling as he made strangling gesture to no one in particular.

"So we break open the door?" Jeannette asked slamming another drawer closed.

Ludwig straitened his shoulders, "Alright, Lovino help me."

"No fucking way bastard!"

"Really we shou-" Felicia tried

Ludwig shrugged as he ran into the door grinding his shoulder into the hard wood. Grunting he stepped back slamming back into the door. The wood groaned under the weight of the well-built German. Lovino swearing ran into the door with Ludwig the third time around.

Felicia stepping off the bed stepped over to a tall oak cupboard opening it she rifled through the compartments as the men swore and grunted in pain as the door refused to give. Felicia's eyes narrowed as she jumped up brushing her hand briefly above the top of the top shelf. A key spiraled out from its hiding place. Smiling she picked it then walked toward the men as they slammed into the door once more.

"Here!" Felicia smiled, "This should do the trick!"

Lovino turned around looking at the painted brass key, "How the fuck did you find that?!"

"There's always a key if there's a door." Felicia smiled, "I found it last night when I went wandering from my nightmare."

Ludwig eyed the girl a small smile on his lips, "Danke Felicia."

Felicia blushed smiling happily as she skipped over to the door turning the key so it swung open easily.

"Lovino stay here so you can protect Felicia," Jeannette ordered drawing her rapier, "I'll go with Ludwig and join the battle up on deck."

"Vee! The weapons room is down the hall second left!" Felecia called happily, "Be safe!"

Lovino gave his sister a look before shrugging and closing the door locking it behind him. Jeannette turned back towards Ludwig who was half way down the hall before he ducked into a room. Hurrying after the German, she was about to turn in when he came back with a broad sword. Nodding he turned is icy blue eyes toward the stairwell hurrying over.

The day light hit Jean's eyes as they quickly adjusted. In front of her sailors lay sprawled out bleeding as Arthur's crew made quick work of the merchant sailors. Kinaya was twirling and spinning around her long toned limbs dancing as she twisted stabbing her long spear into the gut of a sailor. He topped over easily as she side stepped him lifting her back of her wooden spear to get another sailor behind her. Nearby Leon was twirling without any weapon easily kicking the sailors away knocking them unconscious or killing them as he landed blows against various part of their body. Singa and Ayu worked as a pair each one protecting the others blind spots as they tackled the sailor with long broad swords

. Sarah was jumping around from the netting connected to the main mast shooting rocks at sailors with a sling shot. Denzel was using a spear as well as a broad sword stabbing sailors or smacking them upside the end with the dull ends of both weapons. Austin was jumping around fighting mostly barehanded even though he had a broad sword attached to his hip. Gupta was fighting with a strange thick curved blade on the other ship. Clark and Avery where on the other ship fighting with what looked to be rapiers. Manu was jumping across the railing onto the other ship with a slightly curved blade with was connected to an ornament hilt. Michelle was fighting protecting the ship with a tall spear beside her Kibris fought with a rapier.

Jeannette turned lifting her weapon as a sailor came at her. She shifted pairing the move blocking the sharp blade with her own. Another sailor ran at her, yelping she ducked under a large arm as the tow tangled together. Unfortunately they didn't take each other out and instead turned stalking Jeannette as she slowly inched over close to the other crew mates.

"Watch yerself!" Austin bellowed as he jumped the sailors.

The trio fell in pile of limbs and broad swords, Jeannette jumped slashing a sailors back as he prepared to stab Austin. Snarling the sailor spun around swinging out his sword which Jeannette ducked shifting over to the left to slash the sailor's leg. Blood pooled from the shallow wound as he lunged again. Jeannette met his blow toppling over from the force. Rolling she dodged the flying blade that implanted millimeters from where her head had been. Leaping up she jumped behind the man slashing low across his legs. The man gave a short yell as he dropped, for his tendons on the back of his ankles where severed.

Jeannette glanced behind her as Austin had finished with two men their blood splattered across his face and cloths, he had a nasty wound across his shoulder and several scratched across his cheek. Flicking his hair he turned back to Jeannette.

"Careful, you should go back." He managed to pant out before lunging himself at another enemy.

Jeannette nodded shocked glancing around looking for Ludwig. He was tackling a group of sailors that had surrounded him. Kicking up her heels Jeannette raced over slashing the two closest to her across the back of their legs.

Ludwig looked up relief flooded his eyes as they tackled the group together. Jeannette looked up spotting Arthur on the enemy boat. He wore only his red coat spiraling around him making him look like a wave, a wave of red gore.

On the enemy boat.

Arthur spun around slashing feeling the adrenaline rise the bloody mist obscuring his eye sight. He slashed everyone within five feet of him; they each fell dead to the deck. Blood seeped across the ruined deck it coated him, lathered across his shoes, his coat, his face, his hands. Every step he took he spread the red substance, every breath he took was violated from the fine red mist that hung in the air.

Deep down he was horrified but that feeling was crushed and being restrained by desire, these men would only become slaves; honestly, he was doing them a favor.

He heard the familiar cry, "Retreat! Retreat! Push them back then retreat!"

A wicked grin spread across the pirates face as he laughed pressing his blade deeper into the flesh of a nearby victim. Ripping out his red blade he propelled himself forward slashing into the captain.

The Captain looked back as the blade sunk deep in-between his ribs, blood seeped out rolling down like an ocean rainfall. Arthur grinned twisting his blade sideways. The blade finally free from the restraint of flesh swung skillfully sinking into the back of another sailor.

Arthur felt a blade enter into his shoulder growling he flipped his blade back gaining his forearm sinking the cool metal into the soft of the sailor's stomach. He ripped the blade out of the back of his shoulder ignoring the rolling pain as he continued his relentless assault. The crowd began to thin as the sailors where pushed back.

"We surrender!" one sailor bellowed dropping his weapon he kneeled bowing his head in shame, "We surrender."

Arthur flicked his wet hair running a hand through the golden locks. His crew came up to him hesitantly panting and sweating.

"Tie the survivors up, Manu, Gupta, Avery check for survivors among the floor. Michelle, Kibris watch me ship." Arthur commanded as he heard several of his crew jump over, "Bring the survivors from Rose here. Leave one man free."

The crew nodded and silently went to work kicking the sailors' weapons into a growing pile. A good number of men were dragged over by a plank with Austin had set up. Arthur watched warily as a young man with brown curly hair was handed to him. Arthur kicked the boy down throwing him onto the deck.

"Stay there." Arthur snarled bringing his red blade to the boy's throat.

"They're ready Captain." Kinaya said stepping away from the tied up men, she stood proudly holding her grand spear in on hand her feet firmly planted.

Arthur nodded, "Gupta, Sarah, Clark, Avery search the ship. Take any valuables or people you meet. Sarah take the Captain's quarters with Avery."

The three nodded as Sarah fell from the sky landing gracefully onto the deck. She nodded as walked over pale and shaking to the stairwell.

Arthur watched them disappear before turning back to the prisoners in front of him, "Make a wrong move and his boy here will die."

The sailors shifted their eyes narrowing; Jeannette came up dropping onto the enemy boat. She bit her lip as Ludwig landed softly beside her. Ludwig hiccupped turning to the edge vomiting. Jean casketed a sympathizing look as she marched forward toward Arthur.

"Search then throw the dead over board." Arthur commanded

Leon nodded reaching down as he quickly when through the pockets of the dead sailors then passing them to Austin who heaved them over board. Jeannette felt herself grow deathly pale she stepped onto the wet part of the floor. She stopped taking a step back.

Ludwig came back up to her shaking his eyes wearily and ashamed. Jeannette grabbed a handkerchief handing it to the German boy. Ludwig nodded in thanks wiping away the bile that formed around his mouth.

Arthur looked back meeting Jeannette's; she stared into the green orbs. They were usually playful and soft but now they were hard and foreboding. She couldn't recognize the man in front of her.

"Go back." Was all Arthur said before turning back; supervising the scene in front of him, one that he had caused one that rested heavily on his shoulders.

Suddenly one sailor jumped up tackling Kinaya he grabbed her weapon thrusting it close to her face when Ayu and Singa wrenched him back pressing their blade close to his neck.

Arthur tittered growling lowly, " No funny business."

Arthur wrenched the untied boy up from the sticky ground. Grabbing the boys locks Arthur pulled him to his feet pushing him away. The boy stumbled turning back his hazel eyes wide with fear.

" Wrong move." Arthur purred as he swung his sword across the boy's neck.

The head flew smacking against the ground with a sicken thump. Jeannette jumped bile rising to her throat. Shaking she looked up in time to see the headless body crumble to its knees falling into the pool of sickly red . Grabbing her mouth she stumbled over to the edge vomiting. Her sides heaved as her stomach emptied itself. She stumbled over toward Ludwig who was pale and shaking his blue eyes wide with fear.

She hugged the German boy, he didn't react, didn't even notice any presence.

_Of course he would be scared he's just a 15 year old boy_ Jeannette thought sadly as she watched horrified.

Arthur walked over the head picking it up lifting it up before throwing it over his shoulder into the rolling sea.

" I trust their will be no more funny business?" Arthur growled as he walked back the shaking sailor. Lifting the red blade Arthur let it sink deep into the sailor's thigh, "Or do I have to behead another one?"

" S- stop please." A shaky voice called, Sarah stood at the doorway her amber eyes wide scared in her arms a pile of maps and treasure. Little 12 year old Sarah met Arthur's unfeeling gaze flinching away to look down at the wood, she hiccupped. Looking up away from the blood that smothered the deck she shivered holding herself tightly.

Arthur looked up as if for the first time realizing what exactly he was doing. He looked at his crew all pale and shaking even the strongest minds fear reflected in their eyes.

Arthur swallowed the dry dusty bile that was burning in his own throat he nodded slipping his sword out of the man's leg. Ashamed he looked down then up meeting Jean and Ludwig's horrified gaze.

" R-right." Arthur said stepping away from the sailors, " Right, get Gupta bring the medical supplies. Austin, Leon go find Kibris and help him make room for the loot, then all of you come and help get onto our ship. Denzel and Kinaya go set up a place for the slaves to reside. Ayu and Singa stay here to help guard. Manu go set up our own medical care with Michelle. Ludwig and Jeannette go back to my quarters, that's not a request but an order."

The crew nodded and went off to work, Arthur turned back untying the wounded sailor pulling his out of the line as Ayu guard and Singa retied the group together. Pulling the large sailor aside Arthur threw him down on top of a barrel. He ripped up a piece of the sailors shirt pressing it on the bloody wound.

Gupta came back after handing off his stuff to Austin Arthur nodded, " Rum please."

Gupta looked at Arthur, " For you or for him?"

Arthur frowned, " For him I think."

Gupta nodded then disappeared returning soon with a bottle of rum and a sewing kit. He handed Arthur the rum, Arthur took it pulling out the cork with his teeth stuffing the now bloody rag into the sailor's mouth. The sailor made to spit it out but Arthur stopped him.

" I'm not getting the rag so if you scream not my fault." Arthur snapped as he began to pour the alcohol over the wound. The sailor screamed into his rag ,Arthur stopped the alcohol flow frowning as he took a swing for himself then began to pour it over the wound again. The man shuttered as Arthur ripped off the pant leg revelling the wound now clean but bloodied from the rum.

Gupta wordlessly handed him the sewing kit.

" There's no thread." Arthur said, " Ayu!"

" Yah yah I'm coming hold your horses!" Ayu said as she pulled out a few hairs handing them to Arthur who threaded them begging to sow the wound back together. Soon the process was finished and Arthur removed the bloody rag filled with the sailor's own blood. The sailor vomited then was dragged back to the line as Gupta began to treat the other sailors.

Arthur frowned looking down at his hands. They were covered in red picking absentmindedly he tried to peel off the blood, but there was too much that wasn`t dried.

Grumbling at his hands Arthur looking back up as he ordered the new slaves to start moving


	23. Attack of the Russians

**GUESS WHO?!**

**"Привет!"**

**W-What I didn't -  
"So I speak now da? ( N-No-!) Good! So I come into the story now.**

**Ivan- Mother Russia, you will all become one da? Good!**

** So Baba Yaga is a scary old witch from Russian folk tales. She rides around on a mortar and pestle and wipes away her tracks with an old broom. Her house stands on chicken legs and the fence is made out of bones, just like mine~! Kidding~! ( Sort of…) Baba Yaga also is known to be a cannibal, and will eat bad children, or good. But she can't eat pure or untainted children who don't swear and have a good heart and haven't stolen or hurt/ killed someone da?**

**Altherr and Clafisch are Kenn's own people they are dwarves inspired by Swiss folk lore, much nicer than Russian da? These dwarves are said to make magical cheeses and to dwell in mountains and raise cattle they are happy and cheer full, very pleasant da?**

**Böögg is the boogeyman of a particular festival** **Sechseläuten Festival, look it up da? The dwarves are carrying around little lanterns known as Rääbeliechtli they are like America's Jack o Lanterns da but only with turnips!**

**Five foot tow is an USA folk song along with Hey Good Looking. Look at Dean Martin for Five foot tow, Kenn thinks it is the best version, for Hey Good Looking Hank William or Jimmy Buffett & Friends. **

**Look it up da?**

**Now Kenn doesn't own Hetalia, and he shouldn't da? Who knows what can happen, something terrible da? But Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia lucky for dear little Kenn.**

**He would like to send his love to mangoshake24, Roxburry Black, AnimeApprentice,** **unlucky XIII for their support by either reviewing, following and favouring. You should too da? Rate and review and Mother Russia will be happy!"**

**Ivan really you can't threaten my readers!**

**"Da! Here you are!**

**_Attack of the Russians_**

The sun peeked over the sky suffusing the sky's darkness into the fiery orange and pink blur. Alfred stared his face blank shivering in the cool morning air. The wind whipped around the grass land in front of him sheep woke baaing in low tones to greet the new day.

Frowning Alfred ruffled his wind tossed hair, he pulled the old coat closer to him as the cool march air passed through.

"No." Alfred mumbled, "Its April ain't it? Huh Artie's should be eighteen now. So close now."

A rabbit lifted its head up staring with a twitching at the cold boy. Large bags lined under his blue eyes, they stared back with an irascible glint. An ear twitched then it ran away disappearing into the tall grass.

"That means Mattie been gone for days, over a week now." The boy snarled clutching the ground below him in nails punctured the dirt gripping the weeds, "Over a week."

From somewhere high above Alfred's honey hair a falcon screeched diving down disappearing into a deep forest which the sleeping group had just come from.

"Nothing done, no lead." Alfred snarled pushing all of his strength into clutching and ripping the ground apart.

A noise was let out behind him, Snapping around Alfred watched as Natalia shifted blinking fazed blue eyes. Grinning widely Alfred waved with his clean hand pulling the other hand out of the ground.

"Damn the ground's so cold." Natalia murmured stretching, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I got up to… hunt and stuff." Alfred finished lamely

Natalia raised an eye brow standing, "I doubt that."

Natalia walked up taking in the rising sun, "Red sky in the morning sailors take warning."

Alfred snorted, "Doesn't mean anything in the middle of nowhere."

Natalia shrugged, "Wake the other up, by noon if we leave soon we should be at Switzerland."

Alfred looked up, "Really? So soon?"

"It's been about five days since we left Italy, so yeah well be there by midday. I can't wait for a bath and a proper bed."

Alfred nodded springing to his feet scrambling over to the other three sleeping soundly. He slapped Mathias' arm shaking the older man.

"Huh I didn't notice that there was a hole here…." Natalia muttered her voice barely catching Alfred's attention. Alfred shrugged it off as he violently shook Mathias and Tino.

"WakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupWAKEUPWAKEUP!" Alfred bellowed.

Mathias eyes blinked open annoyance flashed across his face, "Shut up."

"WAKE UP WAKEUP WAKEUP WAKEUP!"

Tino shifted groaning as Lili sat up; finally Tino flung himself back around grabbing Alfred by the collar

"Shut up." Tino smiled his brown eyes narrowed dangerously, "Or I'll shoot you like last night's kill."

Alfred clamped his mouth shut his mind wandering to the torn carcass that the Finnish boy had brought back.

"Come ON!" Alfred whined shaking Tino's shoulder, "I drag you there if I have to! We can travel to tha Swizzery place and sleep lots then!"

Tino glared before sighing loudly forcing himself up, "Fine the ground's vitun epämukava anyways."

Mathias stared groaning as Tino got up, "Seriously we're heading off?"

Tino turned back smiling happily, "kyllä so move your god damn lazy ass now."

Mathias leaped to his feet quickly clearing everything up as Tino went skipping off towards Switzerland.

Alfred hurried up after the group; they had been walking for some time. The bright noon sun beat down on the lush green land all around the group as the farms became greater in number. A little gravel trail stretched up far into the distance where the lovely kingdom of Switzerland rose up outlined by the Alps.

Alfred trailed behind thoroughly bored. He let his mind wander and began to hum then he began to sing softly at first then quickly grew louder.

_Five foot tow _

_Eyes of blue_

_But oh what those five foot could do~_

_Has anyone seen my girl?_

_Turned down hose_

_Turned up nose_

_Never had no other beau's_

_Has anyone seen my gal?_

Natalia looked back as Alfred started to belt out the song swaying his hips around to the beat as he sauntered down the dusty road. Tino laughed skipping along tossing his white cap in the air once or twice catching it as it fell.

_Now if you run into a five foot tow_

_All covered in fur_

_Diamond rings 'nd all those things_

_Bet cha life it isn't her!_

_But could she love?_

_Could she woo?_

_Could she could she coo~_

_Has anyone seen my gal?_

Natalia rolled her eyes as Alfred stared skipping pulling Lili into a strange dance- walk- jump thing. Lili blushed as she weakly tried to step out of the dance.

"Heya good looking! What's a cooking?" Alfred sang giggling as Lili blushed Natalia frowned slapping Lili away from Alfred. She didn't like that twinkle in the boy's eyes, not to mention he couldn't see he was making Lili uncomfortable.

Alfred somehow pouted and grinned at the same time, "Wha cha's wrong little gal? Jealous?"

Natalia snarled pushing Alfred, he stumbled back frowning, "Awwh come on Nat I'm just havin' a little fun!"

"You're annoying!"

"And you're a fun killer!" Alfred frowned pushing the girl in a moment of frustration.

Natalia stumbled back glaring at the younger boy; he was taller and defiantly stronger still she felt anger boil through her veins. Growling she pushed the boy back then stomped away.

Mathias looked back as Alfred ran up pushing Natalia again, this time she stumbled falling into the gravel road. Natalia glanced behind her at Alfred's cold blue eyes. She got up ignoring the stinging in her knees and hands, as her blood dripped down her knees and onto her now dirty blue skirt.

Her dress, the one her bother had giving her for Christmas.

Growling she pushed Alfred kicking him in the shins for good measure. Alfred hobbled a bit moving to grab Natalia's hair when he was swept back by Mathias.

"None of that! Alfred if anyone saw you; you could be hanged for that." Mathias growled pulling the boy away by his ear.

Tino grabbed Natalia upper arm before she could go back to prod on Alfred in their dispute. She growled glaring at the man.

"Let go."

"No" Tino said then turned to smile at the worried girl wringing her hands together, "Lili be a darling and take the middle."

Lili nodded hurrying as she stepped in between the two hot head teens. The group headed on into tense silence as Alfred and Natalia slowly stopped sending dirty glances at each other.

They walked into the town as people moved around on the streets; most people were at work so the streets where fairly empty in the mid-day sun. The group walked into the kingdom. Alfred gasped staring up at the gray building beautifully ordinated in ways that he had never seen before. Flags hung over the street as horse drawn carriages passed around mule drawn wagons inter mixed with the few people wandering around.

"Whoa" Alfred breathed his annoyance completely evaporated, "This place looks so-! LOOK CHOCOLATE!"

Breaking away Alfred sprinted forward dashing away into the crowd. Mathias jumped racing after the boy

"Alfred!"

"Mathias!" Tino yelled grabbing Lili with his free hand as they raced down the street after Mathias. Natalia kicked up her heels following Tino and Lili.

Mathias's frame disappeared down a dark alley ways, turning sharply the three ran into a group of wooden boxes. Grumbling Natalia climbed over the boxes taking after the disappearing Dane.

Now alone with only Lili and no money, Tino hummed in annoyance as he turned another corner dashing down the littered ally; he watched as Mathias and Natalia disappear into the open crowd. Turning left Tino smacked into a solid frame falling backwards Lili in tow. Tino rubbed his head as he inched up, his head throbbed.

"Oh are you ok?" a high voice asked.

Tino looked up meeting a smiling face of a large man with bright purple eyes, a long scarf fell down from his neck. He wore black leather gloves made for bitter long winters and a thick beige coat lined with some sort of fur or down. Tino smiled nervously instantly recognizing the man in front of him.

"I-Lord Ivan, fancy meeting you here?" Tino stuttered as the large Russian man lifted the Tino up on his feet.

"Ah! Hello little Lili." Ivan smiled picking up Lili as she yelped blushing, she stepped back when her feet finally touched the familiar ground. She smiled nodding her head in thanks as she brushed her white and red striped dress down.

"Guten tag, Lord Ivan." She said not meeting the man's eyes.

Ivan smiled, "What are you doing here? I thought that the meeting had already ended da?"

"Um well you see there where some complications and well, all the Nobles are traveling together." Tino said.

"OH da? Well I'm sorry I couldn't make it." Ivan smiled, "I really wanted to meet the little new lord. Oh well, I'll come with you da?"

"Well you do-"

"I'm coming with you da?" Ivan smiled placing his large gloved hand on the Finish man's shoulder, "So you will tell me all about the meeting da?"

Tino nodded vigorously, "But we have to g- go f-find Mathias and your sister?"

Ivan peered curiously down at Tino, "Little Natalia?"

"kyllä, Lady Natalia." Tino agreed, "They went umm that way."

Ivan nodded smiling again as he marched down the street. He was massive and stood a head taller easily than anyone else in the street. He wore a long beige trench coat his scarf flickering behind him. His hands where gloved with thick black leather in one hand was tucked away into his large trench coat. Tino trailed behind him lowering his white hat across his eyes as he trailed silently behind. Lili was behind Tino staring hopefully at him. Tino couldn't ignore the way that people in the streets walked at a good distance, some even crossed the streets.

"Umm Lord Ivan, why are you in Switzerland?" Lili asked breaking the silence as the group passed a large beautiful fountain.

Ivan glanced back his white hair ruffling gently in the warm spring breeze, "I have some business here da. What are you doing here? Come closer, I do not want to talk behind me."

Lili jogged to keep up with the long strides of the Russian.

"We are here to gather information." Lili said

"What sort of information?" Ivan asked

"We are looking for trails or clue to where the missing Lords and Ladies could be." Lili said, "We think they could be dragons."

Tino stared hard at Ivan. It was difficult to tell but he could have sworn he saw the Russian man's eyes flicker only for a the briefest of seconds. He frowned was it his imagination? He couldn't tell, it could be from surprise too.

"Would you know anything about dragons?" Tino asked as innocently as he could

"нет."

Tino shrugged leaving the useless topic to try another tactic, "So why did you send Lady Natalia?"

"I was busy da?"

Tino nodded, "We all are, but why?"

"I have been having some problems with the people." Ivan said, "The government and the people do not always get along da?"

Tino dropped the topic and the group fell into silence with Ivan walking and Tino and Lili jogging to keep up.

"How is Eduard?" Tino asked breaking the silence.

Ivan glanced down smiling widely, "If you become one with Mother Russia you would know Da?"

Tino shivered, "No thank you! So how are the three of them? I haven't seen Eduard is such a long time."

"They are good." Ivan shrugged, "I don't see why they wouldn't be."

Tino smiled bitterly, I defiantly can

"But you should come join me, Eduard misses his friend. Feliks should come too! We can all be one happy family." Ivan smiled then looked down at Lili , "You can come too немного дорогой"

Lili smiled weakly whispering, "No thank you."

Ivan chuckled, "So why did Lord Mathias run off? You said he was with you da?"

Tino nodded, "Um we have a pauper with us too and the boy got a little too excited and ran off."

Ivan looked down utterly confused, "A pauper?"

Tino nodded, "We'll tell you all about it when we find Mathias and you sister."

"Da you will." Ivan smiled as Tino and Lili shivered looking away at the bright blue sky.

Line break!

Alfred wandered ignoring how now the sun was beginning to sink into the late sky. Around him lanterns where lit up and people where heading away for the night. Alfred breathed deeply enjoying the freedom of begin alone and the master of his own good company. Humming loudly he skipped across the cobble stone streets enjoying how the red sun bounced off the copper coloured roofs.

This place was beautiful , it was alive. Unlike his old home by the orphanage, the gray stone walls and the dirt coloured roof that was specked with bird poop for artistic decoration; decoration that he and Mattie would often have to spend hours in the scorching sun scrapping off.

No this place had life to it.

Alfred wandered onto a gray bridge looking out at the forest that clocked the other side of the river. A few old homes lay scattered on the opposite side of the bridge melting into the vast stretch of forest engulfing them.

Excitement peaked through Alfred as he hurried towards the forest. Suddenly he felt he wasn't alone. Turning he stopped, his jaw dropped. An old mule with a gray mussel limbered up to the boy. Two great sacks hung on either side of the decrepit mule. Sewn onto the great colourful sacs where little silver and gold bells that twinkled and chimed merrily in the evening sun. The mule stopped turning its large gray mussel to Alfred then prodded him as if to say keep going.

Alfred walked swallowing he said, "Keep going?"

The mule looked at him with intelligent eyes, Alfred nodded not understanding at all.

"Was that a yah?"

The mule nodded.

"Awesome… you totally responded to me!" Alfred shouted patting the mule on the head, "Good boy… I'll call yah Cal!"

The mule snorted prodding Alfred a harder this time in the side. Alfred let out a booming laugh, "Kay Cal, I'll a come with yah!"

Alfred skipped along with the mule blabbering away in a cheery voice, "-Yah so then I was all like, what are you doing? I was just having fun! And Nat's all like up in my face about how I'm the scum of the earth! You would think that she's use to poor peoplez but no! I've gotta act just like I'm all richy and proper! Then we got into a fight and I kinda pushed her. But she had it coming! Man I'm glad Arthur didn't see that. Man he would be all in my face about being a gentle man and crap like that! Not like he can talk I've seen him… uhhh never mind. But anyways, I mean I'm the hero and all but heroes don't take crap from stuck up princesses! Not that they hurt them either. But I wanted to get a point across yah know? YEAH Arthur's all in me face about me language and stuff, seriously you should hear him swear! I don't think there a guy who could out swear Artie. But that Italian dude sure comes close. But he's all about being a gentleman yah know? It's really annoying if you ask me. I just kinda wanna break free yah know. But I- I couldn't really, Mattie would be upset, and Arthur has done a crap load for us. Hell he still is tryin' even though things are shit for – OH CRAKERS! Opps sorry Cal didn't mean to swear. Damn my mouth's a getting' foul again."

Alfred looked around him at the dark forest that surrounded him.

"Hey Cal where are we?"

The mule snorted but it sounded much more amuse than before. Alfred felt worry pass through his mind.

"Um hey Cal? Can we go back its kinda dark."

The mule snorted doing this terrifying wheezing like motion. Alfred stopped squaring his shoulders wishing he had his brother with him. A dragon on your side is always better than none.

"Take me back."

"No."

Alfred gasped suppressing a scream as the mule stood up pulling off a cloak of mule skin. In front of him a crookedly old hag stood in front of him grinning with a twisted toothless sneer.

"You're not a mule!" Alfred said slightly hysterically

The old hag tittered, "Never said I was dearie. Come you said you wanted to get out of the dark. I'll make you such a feast you'll never need another bite again."

The hag took a step forward as Alfred stepped back.

"No thanks I should really be getting back now." Alfred said grasping around him for anything for protection.

"You don't know the way back." The hag chuckled with a wheezy crackle.

"Have I mentioned that I have a dragon friend? He would pretty sad if I disappeared, he tend to get angry." Alfred added hysterically as he grabbed onto a branch tugging furiously behind him.

The witch paused looking interested, "A dragon? Really I don't believe you, but you do smell different from other boys. Ничего, more the merrier!"

The witch lunged forward as Alfred ripped the branch out of the earth throwing it into the witched face scratching her. She screeched as one of the branches scrapped against her eye. Dropping the bush Alfred spun around dashing away as the witch chased him hot on the pursuit.

Natalia was sick of wandering around lost. She had lost her group hours earlier all thanks to a stupid orphan brat that couldn't keep his fricken excitement in.

"Bastard!" she snarled ignoring how several people shrank away from her, men included. She stormed down the street muttering furiously looking like she was about to open the gates of hell.

The gates of Hell for one specific boy named Alfred and his guardian thingy Arthur.

Natalia stormed down turning into a tavern sitting down by the bar she slammed the wooden table.

"Uh Miss, you can't be here." The bartender said.

"Fuck off and get me a bottle of vodka. Send the bill to Ragon." Natalia snarled, "Or better yet any noble you want."

The bartend shook his head handing the girl a glass of water. Natalia threw it back into his face.

"VODKA. Did you not hear me? Do you know who I am?" generally Natalia didn't really like flaunting her status but she really wanted that vodka, "I'm Lady Natalia of the Belarusian Kingdom. "

The bar tender sighed, "I don't care I won't get a lady drunk."

"Я не ожидаю, чтобы получить себе пьян. Дайте мне выпить" Natalia growled sarcastically before replying once more, "just get me the drink, I'd hate to have to see you lose your head."

The bartender gave in handing the girl a bottle of vodka. Natalia gripped the cork with her teeth pulling it out vigorously spitting the cork away she took a swing. The alcohol burned the back of her throat, she pulled away licking her lips then taking another swing a quarter of the way through the bottle.

"Uh shouldn't you slow down?"

"заткнись" Natalia muttered feeling the annoyance slowly slip away. Her mind cleared.

She still had to find either Mathias, Tino and Lili or Alfred. Preferably Tino and Lili, they seemed nice and like they could use her intimidation to avoid pick pockets. She also had to pay for this drink and she had no money on her. She could put it on Ragon's tab, but she doubted anyone could find him and make him pay for anything. Snorting in amusement Natalia took another drink.

"Could I pay you later?" Natalia asked the bartender.

The bartender looked up surprised, "Um no?"

"I'll pay you later if you write down the place and the amount." Natalia said ignoring him she flicker her sharp gaze up at him.

The bartender sighed, "Can't write I can only read."

Natalia lifted a brow opening her hand for a pen and paper with the man handed her. She dipped the fountain pen in ink writing

Vodka in Swiss, not great better in Russia

"Amount? Place?" Natalia asked

"Um about 20 Swiss francs, and the tavern name is La Boisson Montagne."

Natalia wrote it down tucking it down into one of her hidden pockets beside a sharp knife. She nodded grabbing her bottle walking back into the dark sky.

She wandered aimlessly drinking before a head ach could come back. She found herself looking out at the u shaped river. Standing on the bridge she eyed the world warily, taking another drink, she was about half way through the bottle now.

"Oh dearie oh dearie~!" a little man with scraggly brown bread that connected to his head said. He was short barely reaching Natalia's waist and he ran about the bridge with another little man both of them where holding turnips with faces carved into their side a candle on the inside. The first little man paced back and forth while the other growled before grabbing the pacing one by his great beard.

"No good, the Böögg don't give anyone back." The little man with deep black hair snapped huffing greatly as he stuck out is rotund chest proudly.

"But this wasn't the Böögg, it was another." The first muttered biting his knuckles in worry, "It's not a Böögg, someone worse, far far worse."

"It's only a boy, don't worry."

"Altherr! It doesn't eat cheese! It can be good!" the pacing dwarf said through a mouthful of knuckles.

Altherr frowned puffing out his rotund body, "Calm down Caflisch. It won't attack not after a meal like that boy. He's more than enough."

Caflisch frowned shaking his fist at Altherr, "You don't understand, it was related to a dragon!"

Well now Natalia was defiantly listening turning she stared down at the stare little people, "Who was taken?"

Both of the people jumped as Caflisch backed away, Altherr stepped forward, "A b-b- boy, who are you?"

"My name is of no importance, who was taken?" Natalia pressed again taking a sip of her drink, "I could help you."

Altherr shook his head, "We don't know."

Natalia growled fiercely scaring the tow little people, "Then tell me what he looked like, идиоты!"

Caflisch gasped shaking Altherr as the other slightly taller now that Natalia looked carefully ignored him, "A young boy about 14 blonde blue eyes."

"Stupid looking." Natalia finished, "He is an acquaintance of mine к сожалению."

"She spoke!" Calfisch blurred out, "She spoke the same language as that witch!"

"Russian?" Natalia asked, "The witch is Russian? Are you sure?"

Calfisch nodded vigorously, "Yes yes yes! Altherr what was her name again? Baba-."

"WHAT?!" Natalia snapped her eyes narrowing dangerously, "Вы уверены? Вы должны быть уверены."

"See see? Altherr it's the same tongue!" Calfisch pressed

"You mean to tell me that Baba Yaga is here? That she has Alfred!" Natalia practically shouted.

The two little men nodded weakly to the threating air that suffused into the cold air.

Natalia swallowed her drink her face hard, turning she started towards the dark forest, "Come, you tow."

The little men yelped as they hurried after the girl.

Altherr spoke trying to hiding the shaking tone, "Where are we going?"

"To save that block head. He had no idea who he is messing with. Caflisch, you go back to town and find a group of people. Get a tall man called Mathias Køhler and another man named Tino Vainamoinen. Go now and find us in twenty minutes MAXIUM got it?" Natalia snarled as the little man nodded hurriedly not daring to disagree.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Natalia snarled her voice colder than the Siberian winters of Russia,

"Go."

Calfisch nodded vigorously running off with surprising speed towards the town. Natalia grabbed Altherr shoulders her nails digging into the leather fabric he wore.

"Come Altherr we have a witch to find." She snarled as the little man whimpered.


	24. Spinning Webs

**Hello again!**

**So I finally got Ivan to leave me alone… That aside I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW! I love you guys sooo much!**

**Anita – Portugal (this name might change)**

**Alright so there are folk songs in this chapter. Lord of the Dance is a traditional Irish folk tune, the best version is by the Dubliners. Yes I know it is Irish but it fit much better than any other English song I know. But if you have suggestions always welcome!**

**Alright so the instrument thing is an addition to the music idea that continuingly comes back. (It won't leave) Arthur plays the Fiddle not the violin, yes they are the same instrument but the violin deals with classical technique. The fiddle is specifically for folk music and uses different techniques.**

**So little knowledge which isn't important: Jeannette plays the cello, Antonia plays the guitar, Lovino plays the guitar and lute, Felicia sings and plays the guitar and harp, Felixs plays the trumpet (it totally suits him!). Roderick plays a variety of instruments such as the piano, violin, flute, harp, harpsichord, and he is leaning the organ. Vash and Lili play the accordion and Swiss horn. Those are the ones I have now suggestions are welcome!**

**NOTE! One important thing I forgot to mention is the story is set closer to the 1600's, there are exceptions to this rule, there are photographs but no television and telegraphs. Letter is how the people communicate, so that's why Jeannette was surprised that Arthur was educated. And many of the people(paupers) will be literate. **

**Also some of you might have noticed that the Nobles are shocked by the crew and their ways, like "weird ethic dance" and in general darker skin. This is due to the period I am weakly trying to copy, the Europeans would not know about these people so they will address them as strange but I will not be putting in the euro centrism in. **

**Lastly the fashion that I have decided to use is early Victorian dress, so corsets and long skirts, top hats and no wigs. **

**Oh well, I don't own Hetalia too bad Huh? But it would be cool to.**

**Enjoy!**

**Spinning Webs**

Jeannette slipped up onto the second floor into, a day had passed since the incidence with the other ship and she had seen very little of Arthur or the older people of the ship. Honestly what he had done scared her but she was bored. It was late evening so all the chores had been done; and they had spent the entire day with Sarah, Kibris and Chelle.

"Manu where are you taking that food?" Jeannette called out as Manu came up with a basket of bread and miscellaneous things.

"Kitchen parity on deck." Manu said smiling as he passed Jeannette, "Come on up with the others there'll be music and dancing. Maybe this time we can finally get Cap to play something for us."

"Arthur can play?" Jeannette said.

Manu nodded as Jeannette followed him up the steps, "He plays the fiddle. He's stupidly shy about playing in front of other but it's all he does in his spare time other than writing."

Jeannette nodded smiling, "I play an instrument myself. I think all nobles are forced to learn how to play an instrument. I know one of my good friends Lady Antonia, yep that Nobel that is always chasing you guys, she plays amazing guitar."

Manu snorted, "Her sister plays guitar too."

Jeannette gasped, "You know Anita?"

Manu nodded, "She does often joins us on some adventures. Arthur has known her for a long time."

"Spreading secretes?" Arthur snapped pulling the bread basket away from Manu he gave the man a sharp look before sighing, "Never mind."

Manu shrugged leaving Jeannette and Arthur alone.

"So I heard you play?" Jeannette said as Arthur walked towards a table already filled with some food, mostly leftovers.

Arthur nodded, "I do."

"You should play something for me." Jeannette urged.

Arthur snorted turning back to her, "And what? Be compared to the skills of professionals? No thanks. You should play something. Don't all Nobles have to play an instrument?"

Jeannette laughed, "I highly doubt you have a cello."

Arthur looked back at her, "Seriously a cello? I would have thought you played a French horn of something like that?"

"I like the French horn but it doesn't have the same sound as a cello."

Arthur chuckled, "I would hope not, their kinda two different instruments."

Jeannette rolled her eyes smacking Arthur's arm, "You get what I mean!"

Austin and Avery sat down holding a violin and a guitar. Clark came up behind them holding a drum. Austin let out a loud cheer as the group began to play. Kinaya cheered then jumped dragging Denzel with her as they began to dance. Ayu and Singa joined in followed by Sarah and Michelle. Kibris was dragged in by Michelle. Manu jumped in doing this strange ethic dance from his home country. Leon frowned at the group as he slowly munched on his bread.

Jeannette was shocked, "How often do you do this?"

"Enough that we don't care how we look." Arthur grinned, "Be a darling and watch his for me will yah?"

Arthur dropped his red cloak in Jeannette's hands and his captain's hat as he jumped in began to dance with his crew. Jeannette watched laughing as Arthur danced along with Michelle spinning her around then drifting over towards Sarah who he lifted high in the air then catching her again dropping her in time for a twirl twisting his feet in movement's that Jeannette recognized loosely as Celtic.

"What is going on?" Ludwig asked as he came up the stairs.

"A party." Jeannette laughed as Kinaya elbowed Arthur in the stomach.

"Vee looks like fun!" Felicia shouted as she ran into the crowd joining the dance.

"Wait Fel- !" Ludwig shouted but was interrupted by Lovino.

"Damn it Sorella!" Lovino shouted running in after his sister.

Jeannette laughed, "Go find your princess lover boy~!"

Ludwig blushed glaring at the French girl. Suddenly Manu came up grabbing Jeannette hand pulling her away.

"Sorry Ludwig but I must steal your date." Manu teased pulling Jeannette away as then next song started up. He twirled Jeannette moving her back and forth in time to the beat. She was spun out and back into his warm embrace at the quick beat. Jeannette moved easily with Manu when she was released and drifted so now she was dancing with Denzel. He lifted her up easily by her waist then back down in another place as they moved their feet to the jig. The song began to change as a voice began to sing along with the new tune. The warm tenor echoed proudly through the dancing crowd.

_Dance Dance!_

_Where ever you may be!_

_I am the Lord of the Dance said he_

_And I lead you all, wherever you may be_

_And I'll lead you all in the dance said he!_

Jeannette looked around trying to figure out who the singer was but he was hidden from view as the others began to sing along. Shrugging Jeannette sang along.

_I danced in the morning when the world was young_

_I danced in the moon and the stars and the sun_

_I came down from heaven and I danced on the earth_

_At Bethlehem I had my birth!_

_Dance dance _

_Where ever you may be!_

_I am the Lord of the Dance said he!_

_And I'll lead you all, wherever you may be_

_And I'll lead you all in the dance, said he!_

Jeannette out of breath, back away from the dancing crowd as the song continued the mass of bodies twirling and shouting. She saw that Ludwig had been pulled in by Felicia and was currently twirling her around. Jeannette smiled at the couple, shaking her head. Leon had been pulled as well and was dancing in a group with Michelle and Kibris. Lovino had left just like Jeannette did. He was frowning as usual.

She scanned the crowd surprised to see that it was Arthur singing. He had picked up a violin and was leading the song as Avery and Kinaya played the guitar and the drums.

She wandered over to Lovino who eyed her wearily.

"You miss Toni huh?" Jeannette said as the Italian flinched.

"I don't miss that Tomato head! Why would I miss her?" Lovino spat.

Jeannette laughed, "Because you always dance with her."

The dance broke away as people cheered.

Austin shouted, "Hey Cap play one of your reels!"

"Bet he doesn't remember any of them!" Kinaya challenged but lifted her drum anyways.

Arthur smirked lifting the violin, "You wanna bet?"

He stared playing slowly then picked up quickly as the group cheered joining in on the free dance. Kinaya beat the drum flicking her knuckles across the skin quickly in a steady rhythm. Jeannette smiled joining the dance. She danced in a great circle twirling around Michelle and Singa. Gupta and Manu twirled around doing a strange but fun ethic dance. After the song ended Leon brought out a bizarre looking instrument playing it as the others attacked the food table.

Jeannette didn't bother trying for food. Even Ludwig was having a hard time fighting off Austin, Denzel and Kinaya. She rested against the wooden banister the salty sea spray misting around the nape of her neck.

Arthur walked up with a plate full of food handing the plate to Jeannette.

"How did you managed to get so much?" Jeannette asked taking on of the bread rolls.

Arthur shrugged, "Stole it off of other plates. Careful though Kinaya likes to spit in her food."

Jeannette gagged on the food part way down her throat. Swallowing quickly she looked at him, "Quoi?"

"Kinaya, Michelle, Leon, and Avery I believe spit in their food so I don't take it off their plates." Arthur shrugged grabbing some meat eating it, "Never works though."

Jeannette looked down suspiciously at the plate they were sharing, "Is it safe?"

"It's fine, why wouldn't be?" Arthur asked stuffing meat and cold vegetables into one of the rolls, taking a bite he looked up at Jeannette's worried look.

"Jean listen, its spit not poison. It's fine."

"It's still disgusting."

"Don't get me started on what happens when we run out of food."

Jeannette gave Arthur a look, "Is it that bad?"

"Let's just say we don't run out of water for a reason. Meat is easy to get, but water, never run out of water."

Jeannette paused looking up at Arthur, "I'm trying to eat here. That's disgusting."

Arthur chuckled nodding, "This ship pretty good there are others that are worse."

Jeannette bit her lip looking down at the food, "I probably don't want to know what sort of meat this is do I?"

"No you don't"

"Right, eh bein…. So how did you come to being a pirate? How did you meet your crew?"

Arthur froze looking at Jeannette his eyes flickered with emotion, "Depends, most crew mates where people that I kidnapped and forced to join. Partly because they were females some of them I've known for a while."

"Really? They were salves like the people in the holding cell?" Jeannette was shocked she had expecting him to say the all met in a bar or something.

"Yeah, I met Manu, Michelle, Kibris, and Gupta like that." Arthur shrugged, "Singa and Ayu where both in bad positions as well when I met them."

"Then what about Austin and his family?"

"I met Austin and Denzel a while ago."

"That's it? No special story?"

Arthur sighed rubbing his forehead, "There is but…."

Jeannette frowned in a teasing manner, "It's no good keeping secretes."

"Well look who's talking!" Arthur snapped, "The nobles all have secretes and yet it's wrong that poorer people have secretes of their own?"

Jeannette frowned, "Some things have to be done to keep the general public happy."

"But the general public are judged and trailed for their own problems." Arthur challenged

Jeannette opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted by Gupta. Arthur looked over handing Jeannette the nearly empty plate as he looked seriously at Gupta.

"Cap we should be getting to the docks early tomorrow at this rate."

Arthur nodded, "Get us to Liverpool."

Nodding Gupta turned walking away as Arthur disappeared down the wooden stairs leaving Jeannette alone. Jeannette frowned munching on her food, looking down she saw that the plate was finished. Placing it down she hurried after Arthur who she guessed had disappeared down into his chambers. She stepped down the stair walking silently as she heard a muster of voices coming from the captain's quarters.

Pressing her ear up against the door to eavesdrop, she hear Arthur's muffled voice sigh in exasperation.

"I just don't get her. One minute she's happier than a kid with a new toy next she's furious at me for one thing or the other! Is this what my mentor meant when he said women were fickle?"

Arthur was silent then he spoke up, "No I don't think that will work…. I know alright? Gaah you guys are strange. No we can't bug her."

Jeannette huffed frustrated at the one sided conversation she knocked on the door.

She heard a hushed, "Don't do anything!"

The door opened revealing Arthur as he lent on the door frame, "Yeah?"

"Bonjour! I- I" Jeannette faltered not know what to say next, "Umm, you- Oui! You forgot your stuff on the deck!"

Arthur looked down, "And you left it there?"

Jeannette laughed, "Well mon am- ami I wanted to talk again. You've been distant since yesterday."

"I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me after something like that. But come on in."

Jeannette walked into the messy room surprised not to see anyone; _who on earth was Arthur talking to?_ Jeannette sat down on the lush couch enjoying the music that seeped down into the cabin.

"I'm sorry for yesterday." Arthur said as he paced around the room cleaning up little things, "You and Ludwig didn't need to see that. Why did you leave the room anyways?"

"We wanted to know what's going on." Jeannette shrugged, "It was just shocking that's all. I-I haven't seen that much blood in a long time."

Arthur looked up something flickered in his eyes, "Really? When was that?"

"During the last war with England, my family was murdered that day. It wasn't fun." Jeannette trailed off licking her dry lips, "Do you have some wine? Red preferably please."

Arthur handed her a bottle. She placed it beside her on a table as Arthur put down a wine glass. Uncorking the bottle she poured the dark red liquid into the glass. Arthur sat down beside her a bottle of rum in his hand. He slouched pulling out the cork with his teeth drinking the dark substance without flinching.

Jeannette drank the dark substance feeling memories swirl up tears pricked at her eyes.

"Things like that are never fun." Arthur murmured his eyes unfocused, "Lord knows I've seen too much."

"Oui, I lost my best friend that day." Jeannette murmured

Arthur looked at Jean, "That's hard, how did she go?"

"She was burnt to death."

Arthur fell silent drinking the rum as Jeannette continued a few tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"She was leading a revolution, for the death of my parents for me. I joined too but she was caught. We did succeed once too. They dragged us to the main square and let her burn. I was forced to watch. I-"

Jeannette breathed deeply lowering her face to her hands murmuring, "Il était si horrible, il hante encore par elle. Parfois je souhaite que j'étais le seul à brûler à sa place."

Arthur sighed deeply rubbing soothing circles across Jeannette shaking back.

"I …" Jeannette lifted her head as Arthur said something so softly that she didn't hear.

"Quoi?" She asked whipping her face.

Arthur looked at Jeannette sighing he looked away taking another swing, "Nothing sorry."

"What about you?" Jeannette murmured after a long silence, "You didn't seem to even care about the blood."

Arthur fidgeted glancing down at his hands briefly, "I do, I just loose myself when I start seeing blood."

"Lose yourself?"

Arthur sighed, "It's kinda like a trance. I've seen a lot of death, I have to deal with it all somehow."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you know where Anca was yesterday?" Jeannette asked looking at Arthur.

His took a thoughtful drink, "No, I thought I left her with you guys…. She has been rather silent hasn't she?"

They stayed silent drinking in the alcohol as Arthur hummed, "I wonder."

"Wonder what?" Jeannette asked sipping on her wine.

"Nothing never mind." Arthur said as he stood walking towards the door, "Wait here I'll be back."

Arthur stood up leaving out of the room leaving Jeannette alone. Jeannette stood walking towards the pile of papers on the desk.

Jeannette had not forgotten how Arthur snatched the letter out of her hand the other day before the pillaging of the merchant ship. Opening a letter she felt a peculiar tug on her hair. Blinking Jean ran a hand through her hair pulling out the letter addressed to Arthur.

The writing was beautiful and elegant of a well-educated person.

_Dear Arthur,_

Jeannette felt the tug on her hair harder this time

_I hope you understand the requirements from the last letter where not fulfilled. I have the unfortunate news that these mistakes have gone on for too long. In return you understand that you still have a duty to fulfill, but if you cannot balance what you care about with what you must do there will be consciences. But let us not be too vile, I will give you another change bu-_

Jeannette screamed as she was pulled back violently, looking up she meet Arthur's terrifying gaze. He snarled at Jeannette ripping the paper out of her hands pushing her back.

"What do you think you were doing?" Jeannette nearly flinched at his tone, "ANSWER ME! What were you doing!?"

Jeannette felt her face flush under frustration snapping her head up she stared defiantly back. Arthur took a step closer grabbing Jeannette's wrist twisting her hand painfully. She grit her teeth swallowing back the cry of pain. She looked up her eyes widening; snarling she tried to free herself.

"Let go vermin!" she snarled slapping him as hard as she could. Arthur stumbled a bit as Jeannette tore away running to the opposite end of the room,

You have no power! I could have you hanged for this!" she screamed realizing in horror that the door was closed.

Arthur snarled taking a step forward he pulled his pistol out of his belt, "**MY** ship my rules sweet heart. I could kill you now, then Ludwig. I doubt that Lovino and Felicia would disobey me. Anca has enough bad blood to be easy to take care of."

Jeannette straitened as Arthur marched toward her grabbing a clump of her silky blond locks, pulling the girl away from the wall he sat her down on the bed. She pushed away trying to escape as Arthur gave a sharp tug on her blonde locks keeping her in place. He raised the pistol to her forehead.

"Tell me what did you read?" Arthur snarled clicking the pistol into position.

"Nothing, just nonsense!" Jeannette shouted back keeping her eyes on the gun in front of her forehead.

"I doubt that. Tell me or say your prayers luv." Arthur snarled lowering his voice.

Suddenly Arthur was pulled away as the pistol was shot. Jeannette screamed flinching as smoke quivered floating into the air. In front of Arthur Denzel stood with Kinaya and Leon behind him. Denzel held the pistol forcing the aim up into the ceiling where a small bullet hole now was. In his other hand Denzel held Arthur's other hand. Leon snatched the weapon away from his captain's grip quickly working to unload the gun powder.

Kinaya hurried over pulling the shaking French girl away hugging Jeannette. She allowed herself to be drifted over toward the door. Kinaya pulled on Jeannette but the French girl remained where she was.

"What where you doing?!" Denzel yelled his voice echoing deep into Jeannette head.

Arthur snarled glaring up at him, "business."

Denzel growled in an animalistic way as he lifted Arthur up by his collar. Arthur glared back evenly.

"She went through my papers. I was just making sure of what she read." Arthur murmured in a deep growl.

The room fell silent as Denzel slowly lowered Arthur down, Kinaya turned back to Jeannette ushering her out. Glancing over her shoulders her gaze met at Arthur's, worry and fear penetrated the emerald orbs.

Honestly she couldn't blame him considering what the last sentence of the letter was. The door closed as she was pulled away to the sleeping chambers the last sentence echoing in her mind.

_But in punishment Mathew will no longer be a bother for you._


	25. Big Brother's Worry

**Hello again my fantastic readers. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and follower, favorites and so forth. I will post the names of these people when I not writing during my spare one day. **

**But still thank you so much, it really means a lot to me!**

**"Is that because you have no friends?" **

**Gilberta! Today is supposed to be Natalia's turn!**

**"Kesesese, well I'm so awesome that I took over, and I am epically saving you from Natalia!" **

**Isn't there somebody else?**

**"Kesese! So today we have **

**Calfisch- a dwarf from Switzerland! How lame.**

**Yeah so Kenn does not own Hetalia as I've said before. The AWESOME owner of Hetalia is Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**And rate and review because, well, I AM AWESOME! And it helps Kenn write JA ja." **

**Are you done?**

**"Nein, ready and READ AND BECOME AWESOME! Well not as epic or awesome as I am." **

**Big Brother's Worry.**

The pale cream curtains hung across the dark window, their table was worn and wooden with words carved in. Stains from the beer mugs over the decades had engraved themselves into the aged oak. Small purple flowers sat wilting in their clay vase. Tino poked at the purple flowers while sipping on his mug.

Lili watched as Ivan drank the vodka placing the now nearly empty bottle on the wooden table. Ivan was different; people didn't walk near him, they tended to subconsciously avoid him. His white hair draped low across his eyes hiding the startling beautiful colour. His pale pink scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck hanging down his large figure.

That was another thing, Ivan was massive. In most doorways he had to duck. He stood easily six foot; roughly six foot six Lili would guess. Mathias walked over dropping down heavily down beside Ivan. Mathias was tall as well over six foot, probably six foot tow; but still managed to look slight compared to the Russian.

"You tow are making me feel really short." Tino complained sitting beside Lili, "What do you eat to get that tall?"

Ivan looked up smiling instantly, "Vodka. But becoming one with Mother Russia helps too."

Tino rolled his eyes grumbling as Mathias snickered loudly.

"So we still have to find Natalia and Alfred." Lili said

"Little Sister will be fine." Ivan said, "Don't worry about her."

Mathias frowned, "nice thing to say about your sister."

Ivan smiled brightly, "She takes after me da? So she will be fine."

Tino shrugged taking a sipped of his ale. He glanced outside the window that was next to the table the group sat around. He sulked over his drink as an orange light ran past. It came back to the window. It stopped.

Suddenly a little face of small man slammed against the glass. A large nose breathed on the glass fogging it up and reveling the monstrosity of nose hairs. Tino screamed falling back as bright black eyes stared back at him. Lili turned just in time as Tino fell back against her.

The little man knocked and waved. Then removed his face with a small pop! Suddenly the little man was suddenly standing on the table starting at Mathias and Tino.

He was bizarre, his clothes where bright leathers with brass and lead buttons and strips of ordinate metals. He had scraggly red beard that was loose and twisting into the thread of his cloths. He also wore a little night cap on his head.

"You're Mathias right? Please tell me you are! She'll be furious, twenty minutes is almost up you know!" the man said nodding his head importantly, "You come will me!"

Mathias blinked stupidly, "What's a dwarf doing here?"

"I'm Calfisch the Dwarf Tinker!" the dwarf said nodding again before reverting back into a serious voice, "Now that's settled come with me. Quick on your feet and we can go find the boy! Oh dearie dearie! I knew it was no good!"

"What?" Tino asked recovering, "Who sent you to find who?"

"The lady! The frightening one with the big bottle! To find the poor little one!" Calfisch said starting to get annoyed at how slow the people around him where being.

"Sorry still don't follow" Mathias ruffling his hair.

Calfisch huffed angrily, "Now don't be a fool the lady specifically told me to get you two to come into the forest to help her fight off Baba Yaga!"

"Wh-" Mathias began as he was cut off

"Baba Yaga? She's here? Why?" Ivan demanded his eyes narrowed in concern.

Calfisch stuttered surprised by the sudden knowledge of Ivan behind him, "W-well I don't know. The lady spoke the same tongue as Baba Yaga and she call the poor boy that was taken away Al- Alfrank?"

"Alfred?" Lili said

Calfisch lit up smiling brightly at the blond girl, "That's what it was! Poor Dearie."

"Poor dearie indeed, come with me now little man." Ivan ordered standing; patting himself down before bellowing in a harsh voice, "Bring me a bottle of your best vodka, string, cooked ham, and sunflowers."

Tino gave Ivan a strange look, "Sunflowers?"

Ivan smiled happily, "DA! They make everyone happy!"

Mathias stared trying to hide his clear 'are-you- an- idiot' look that he sent Ivan, "Don't we need actual weapons or something?"

"Nyet, bring harm to Baba Yaga and she returns it worse and eats up bad little children. But she cannot harm innocent or pure children who are good. Which is why we will need little Lili." Ivan said as he received all of his ordered materials except for the sunflower which he frowned at but shrugged it off.

"What? Can't I say behind?" Lili called desperately as Ivan turned toward the door stuffing the ham into his jacket.

"Nyet, protection charm!"

He marched out of the door practically dragging Calfisch as the little dwarf cried out for Ivan to slow down. Ivan continued on trailed by Lili, Tino and Mathias as they struggled to keep up with the Russian.

"Wait! Ivan!" Tino yelled as he ran past the closed shops and glowing windows, that seem almost hypnotic, "can't we do this tomorrow?"

"Nyet!" Ivan called back cheerily

"Let's go of me!" Calfisch ordered weakly

"Nyet!"

Slowly they approached the bridge as Calfisch frustration popped. Snapping his fingers, Ivan froze and suddenly collapsed to the cobble stones. Calfisch stepped away huffing as he rubbed his abused shoulder.

"Honestly I asked you to stop many times!" Calfisch scolded, "Learn your place!"

Ivan gave a low animistic snarl that rippled through his throat. Freezing Calfisch paled as his little black eyes widened with fear. Ivan stood up. Like a foreboding shadow he lowered his bottle of vodka so that it hovered above Calfisch's head.

Ivan smiled all tension of the threat whisking away like smoke, "You won't do that again da?"

Calfisch shook shaking his head furiously. Ivan smile widened, "хорошо, I would hate to have to hurt someone da?"

Lili stepped in front of Ivan looking up with pleading green eyes, "Lo- Lord Ivan please we need to help Lady Natalia and Alfred. He was only trying to help!"

Ivan stared down hesitantly lifting the glass bottle away. He smiled rubbing the girl's head as she whimpered under the pressure.

"Не мешает еще раз." Ivan smiled widely turning on his heel as he marched across the bridge. Tino ran up hugging Lili quickly then taking her hand pulling her towards Ivan's retreating figure. Mathias picked up the dwarf placing the cheesy smelling creature on his back.

Ivan stopped on the edge; breathing deeply, then continued to walk into the forest. Tino, Lili and Mathias followed him into the mass of tangled branches and thorns.

"What are we looking for?" Tino called swatting a branch out of the way, "I- Ivan! What are we doing?"

"Looking for Natalia. I don't care about the other boy, Baba Yaga can have him." Ivan said shoving a branch back so it whip lashed into Lili and Tino's face.

"But-!" Lili called dodging another flying branch, "Please Ivan slow down!"

"Walk faster, da?" Ivan smiled as he pressed on faster.

"Skiderik!" Mathias bellowed as a branch smacked into his face

Lili looked up ducking yet again another branch; staring hopelessly at the disappearing figure of Ivan.


End file.
